A Different Life
by madmad14
Summary: What if Voldemort had never existed? What if Harry's parents were still alive and he had been raised by them? How would life be different? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Ginny," Harry said, walking into the well familiar Weasley home. He had lived next door to them for as long as he could remember. They were like family, and whenever his parents had been away, he had stayed at the Weasley's. It was definitely great to live right next door to his best friend, Ron, who had been dating Hermione Granger, another one of his best friends, since fourth year. She also came over a lot, which was another advantage.

Ginny rolled her eyes, though she didn't like it, she couldn't help but like Harry. He could be a jerk at times, but there were moments where he seemed like he was raised by only Lily, not James. And not to mention he was incredibly good looking, having his mother's strikingly green eyes, and his father's looks. "Hello, Harry." Ginny said coolly over the book she was reading by the table.

She looked up to see Harry, with his jet black and messy hair, leaning on the doorway, looking as great as ever.

"What?" Harry asked walking over to the chair she was sitting in, his voice went up into an attempt at an imitation of Ginny's, "No, 'Hi, Harry! You're looking mighty fine today. Would you like to go have lunch today?'" His voice went back down to the normal level, "Well, I guess I'll just have to say it for you. You're looking great today, as usual," he jumped up so he was sitting on the table looking down to Ginny.

He grabbed the book she was reading out of her hands and flipped through the pages. He read the title, "Chasers: The Guide to Better Playing.'" He raised an eyebrow and without looking up he moved his eyes to look at her. "Looks good," He said referring to the book, "But how about going to have lunch today?"

She stood up from the table, reaching for the book he was holding. He noticed what she was doing so he raised it above his head and jumped off the table. "Harry! Give it back." She said calmly, putting her hand out for him to put the book in.

He smiled and said, "Give me a little kiss and I will." His voice was nonchalant but inside he was dying for a kiss from Ginny Weasley. From the time he had come back after his first year at Hogwarts he had had a huge crush on her.

She rolled her eyes and turned toward the stairs. "What are you doing?" Harry asked curiously.

"Getting my wand," Ginny said.

Harry tossed the book on the table, this was exactly the reaction she had wanted, "No, have the book. I don't want to have another one of those Bat Bogey Hex things done to me." Ginny smiled before turning back to Harry. She grabbed her book and headed for the stairs once again.

"You don't need that book anyway. You know you'll be getting onto my Quidditch team." He said calling after her.

He had gotten a letter from Hogwarts earlier in the summer telling him he would be the new Quidditch captain. This certainly did not help his arrogance, in Ginny's opinion. Harry followed her, "Where are we going, love?" He asked jokingly.

"_I'm _going to my room. _You _can go to Hell." Ginny said, reaching the top of the stairs.

"Nice, Ginny."

"Anytime."

They passed Ron's closed door. "Is Hermione in there again?" Harry said, noticing it was a little too quiet passing by it, like there was a silencing charm.

"What do you think?" Ginny said, turning into her room. She didn't even bother trying to get him to leave. She sat down at her desk instead of the bed she was going to read on. But Harry had no trouble making himself at home, lying on her bed.

She knew she wouldn't be able to read with him there, because one, he would talk to her, and two, he may have been a jerk but he was a boy, an extremely gorgeous boy, that was in her room.

"So, Gin-_evra_,"knowing full well she hated to be called that, "you never answered my question."

She turned around in her chair and looked at him, "What question?"

He raised his eyebrows up and down, "Lunch?"

Ginny spun around again and grabbed her book, and began reading, "I'm kind of busy." He didn't speak, but raised his eyebrow. She noticed the sudden silence and looked over her shoulder. She turned around towards him yet again and raised her arms up to her fiery red and shiny hair, putting it in a pony tail. "What?" She asked, twisting the hair band around her beautiful hair.

"Busy? Really?" Harry said sarcastically, "How about you take that book with you, and I'll just admire you?"

Ginny didn't even bother to answer him, she was getting used to turning down Harry. She supposed she should be flattered; the most popular, and good looking, boy at Hogwarts was completely obsessed with her, and though she liked him back, she didn't want to give in to him so easily. He was constantly surrounded by girls, and he had no problem going out with every single one of them.

Though Ginny was quite popular at Hogwarts, she still had had only three boyfriends. And Harry was determined to become her fourth.

She again attempted to start reading, and after a few moments heard a rustling behind her. She turned back to Harry and saw him flinging his shirt that read 'I know… You're jealous' onto the floor. She couldn't help but laugh, he was just so arrogant. "What are you doing?" Ginny said with a smile on her face.

"It's hot as hell in this room, especially since you and I are in here."

Ginny smiled sarcastically, "Good one, Potter."

"I try." Harry retorted.

There was a moment of silence where they both sat and stared at each other, before Harry spoke, "What? You're not taking yours off?"

Ginny let out a laugh at the same time the sound of Lily Potter's voice came up the stairs. They turned their heads to the door.

"Harry! Your father is home and wants to talk to you." She sounded a bit angry and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Did your mom find those magazines under your bed?" Ginny asked cheekily.

Harry sighed, and looked at Ginny. He got up from the bed, and put his shirt on. "I don't have magazines under my bed, Miss. Weasley." He replied heading towards the door. When he was about to exit, he turned around and faced Ginny. He said, "They're in my closet," And with a dashing smile, he left and Ginny heard his footsteps racing down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

"What exactly were you doing with these, Harry?" James Potter asked his son. He was holding up two empty bottles of firewhiskey his wife had found in Harry's room.

Harry looked amused, and raised his eyebrows. His arms were crossed when he said, "What do you think Dad?"

"This is no time to be a smart ass, Harry." James said rolling his eyes. Lily hit him on the shoulder and said softly, "James!"

"What?" James whispered back, tilting his head towards his wife, at an attempt to hide his look from Harry. "Like he hasn't heard that before. I've heard the way he talks with Ron."

"He learned it from you and Sirius!" Lily whispered harshly.

"That's just-"

"Can I go now?" Harry said interrupting his father, pointing a thumb to the door, "Or do I have to have yet another miserable look into the future at what my life will be like in twenty years?"

"You'll stay right here, Harry James." Lily said, and Harry winced at the sound of his full name. "Now, I want you to tell me where you got those," she said, pointing to the bottles.

"I don't think you'll like the answer." Harry said, scratching his newly shaven jaw.

"I don't think you'll like what will happen to you if-"

"James, please!" Lily scolded her husband again. "Now, Harry. Tell us where you got these. I doubt we would like any answer you give us." Lily said, turning to her son once again.

Harry sighed, and said, "Fine. Sirius gave them to me. He thought we could use some fun."

Lily held in the explosion of screaming she would have liked to show her son. "Who's we?" She asked. Harry didn't answer, "You and Ron?" Lily asked as the door opened.

They all looked over at the door and saw James' best friend walking through it. "Well hello, Potter family!" Sirius Black said happily. He noticed they were not all in very good moods. He smiled, "Ooo. Bad time?" He went over to Harry and slapped him on the back, "Whadd'ya do now, Harry?" Harry laughed as Sirius, who was amused, raised his eyebrows at him.

"I think it's more of what you did, Sirius." Lily said, not quite hiding her anger.

"What'd I do?" Sirius asked innocently, sounding like a ten year old, grabbing an apple from the table. He took a bite from it and nonchalantly chewed looking around for an answer.

"Sirius…" James drew the attention to the two bottles he was holding and realization dawned on Sirius' face, and his chewing slowed.

"Oh." Sirius said his mouth full.

"Yes, 'oh.' What were you thinking giving a fifteen year old boy alcohol?" Lily exclaimed.

"He would have gotten it somewhere else! Knowing Harry, it could have been worse."

"Oh!" Lily said, putting her hands up in the air in defeat. "You are incorrigible!"

"And you are fervent as always, Lily." Sirius said, with a smile. Harry and James tried to hide their amusement with coughs, but were unsuccessful. Lily glared at her husband and son. "He's practically sixteen. You were his same age the first time you had a drink."

"Oh, getting drunk off of punch you spiked in fifth year, _unbeknownst to__ me_, hardly counts." She said, calming down a bit.

"But it counts a little, doesn't it…" Sirius said, in the same smart tone Harry had been using earlier.

Sarcastically, Harry said, "This is not the time to be a smart ass, Sirius."

This time James had to fight a laugh from escaping his mouth. "Go ahead!" Lily said, giving up on scolding her son and Sirius. "Laugh! Be immature." She said, exiting out the kitchen door.

"Whew!" Sirius exclaimed, "Wasn't sure if we were getting out of that one…" They all burst out into a fit of hysterics.

Ginny was sitting on the grass in her bathing suit by the pond in the woods. She laid back and looked up at the green trees above, she could hear the rhythm of the water. She closed her eyes, she wasn't expecting Harry to come outside for awhile because Mrs. Potter sounded pretty mad, so she was free to laze around in her yellow and red polka dotted bikini. She was soaking up the hot summer sun for about ten minutes before she heard a rustling behind her.

Ginny didn't take any mind and kept laying there without opening her eyes. Until the sun was blocked by a shadow did she open her eyes. And there, as glorious as one of those Greek gods Hermione had been telling her about, was Harry Potter, wearing nothing but swimming trunks and a smirk. She lifted her head to meet his, and he moved over to her side. She squinted her eyes to keep out the sun.

"Harry Potter," she acknowledged, closing her eyes again.

"Ginny Weasley," he said in a more cheerful tone than Ginny had.

"What are you in for for the magazine's?" Ginny asked, looking over at Harry who lay down next to her.

"Wasn't the magazines. My mum found empty firewhiskey bottles in my room." He shrugged. Ginny laughed, and looked away from him. After a moment of silence, Harry, at an attempt at sincerity in his voice, he said, "You know, I really don't have magazine's in my closet, or anywhere."

She smiled, "That's good to know." She paused and looked at his form lying on the grass. "So, how'd you get out of it this time?"

"Sirius."

"Of course," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

They were silent again, but it wasn't awkward, it never was.

Harry looked over at her, she looked over at him, he looked like he wanted to say something sincere. He spoke up and mid sentence a smile grew on his face, "So you're looking pretty good in that bathing suit, love."

An explosion of anger went off inside of her. Why did she always think he would actually show human feelings? She had her hopes, but she knew it would never happen. She shook her head and got up. She wiped off the grass stuck to her legs and stalked off towards the Burrow.

"Where are you going, Ginny?" Harry yelled after her.

She knew he was running toward her, but she didn't bother speeding up. He grabbed her hand after catching up with her, and she looked down at his hand on her wrist. She flung off his tight grip, and before she walked two steps she heard Harry say loudly, "Why do you do this, Ginny? Why?"

She spun around, her hair flying into her face, and said sharply, "Do what?"

Harry threw his hands down at his sides in frustration. "You just… leave! I say something, and you just… leave!" Ginny scoffed and ran toward the house. "There you go again!" Harry yelled after her. He ran a hand through his hair. This was a recurring habit that he always did whenever Ginny Weasley broke his heart into yet another piece.

-----

You like? I hope

Please review!

Mads


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny slammed her door and let out a squeal of anger. She could not believe Harry. She was about to kick the door, but in mid-kick, she saw a person in the corner, looking up from their book, alarmed. Ginny looked sheepish and put her foot back on the floor. "Hey, Hermione," Ginny laughed awkwardly, and sat down on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Hermione said, with raised eyebrows. Ginny's only response was a groan, and she lay face down on her bed, and mumbled something into her pillow. "Did I hear you say something about Harry?" Hermione said inquisitively.

Ginny turned her head so she was no longer looking at the pillow, but now at Hermione. "Harry's an asshole." She stated simply, and put her face into her pillow once more.

Hermione sighed and put her book down. She went over to Ginny's bed and sat next to her. "Why do you get so worked up about him? I thought you didn't like him…" Hermione said.

Ginny lifted her head off the pillow, and said defensively, "I don't like him!"

"Yes, we know, Ginny." Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "You've said that a billion times… But, why not give Harry a chance. He can be a good guy if you get to know him…"

Ginny looked at Hermione with a bored expression on her face, "Hermione." She stated, sitting up on the bed, "I have known him my whole life. I think I know him pretty well."

"Yeah, but you don't _know_ him…" Hermione said, with a smile on her face.

"Hermione Granger!" Ginny exclaimed, "Are you saying I should sleep with him?!"

Hermione looked shocked and then laughed, "No! I'm saying you should talk to him more, and just give him a chance. I think you'll find that he will turn out to be a great pers-"

"You're taking his side," Ginny stated rather than questioned. "I can't believe you! Do you know what he says to me? Like earlier, we were having a perfectly normal conversation, and I was actually having a pleasant time, and then all of a sudden he said," She deepened her voice to imitate Harry's, "'So you're looking really good in that bathing suit.'" She scrunched up her face in disgust and added, "'Love." Ginny rolled her eyes, but Hermione looked down at her hands, and then back at Ginny.

"I know he can be…" Hermione struggled for a word to describe Harry.

Ginny helped her, "A prat? An arrogant jerk? Hugest-Ego-In-The-World Potter?"

"_Insensitive_," Hermione said, looking displeased with her friend, "but Harry's not good with girls…" Ginny opened her mouth to argue, but Hermione pressed on, "He may have had a lot of girlfriends in the past, but they only like him because he's really good looking, and a Quidditch star."

Ginny sighed, "Well, obviously, Hermione, but-"

She cut her off once again, while getting off of the bed, "So just _try_ to give him some slack." Hermione reached for the doorknob to exit the room, "I mean, he was raised by James Potter, and, practically, Sirius Black." She left the room with an encouraging smile, leaving Ginny sitting on her bed alone, with the thought of Harry Potter actually being a decent person deep, deep, _deep _down.

-----

Molly Weasley came around her house just missing the fight her daughter and Harry had been in. She saw Harry slowly walking towards his house with his hands in his pockets, and staring down at his feet. She called out his name, but he didn't hear her, so she called a bit louder, and he looked around confused and saw her. He smiled, waved and started walking towards her.

Once he reached her, she asked, "Good afternoon dear," He returned the familiar phrase and she smiled and said, "I was wondering if you could help me, dear… Unless you're too busy?"

Harry shook his head, he had nothing to do, and made sure to not show any sign of an argument earlier, "Sure, I've got nothing to do," Harry stated out loud.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, and they began walking towards the Burrow, "Thank you, dear." They got inside and Mrs. Weasley told him to stir the sauce while she went to go ask Ginny to help as well. His eyes grew wide as she ascended the stairs, and he swallowed. _'Great,' _he thought, while stirring. A few minutes later Ginny followed her mother to, reluctantly, help with dinner. The only reason Ron and Hermione had escaped this task was because they had run off somewhere, as usual. And there was no way Mum was even going to attempt to ask Fred or George.

Her mother, who got to the kitchen before her, began to speak to someone. Ginny was confused for a few moments before reaching the kitchen and seeing the boy who was nodding his head and laughing at whatever joke her mother had told. He was leaning on the stove while stirring, and when he saw her he moved his eyebrows up and down suggestively, as if none of their previous fight had happened.

Little did Ginny know, Harry had kicked himself inside for being, well, insensitive. She had basically told him he was a prat, and here he was being one. He never really thought of himself as a bad person, _'I mean,' _Harry thought ignorantly, _'All the girls at school think I'm nice enough… Why doesn't she?'_

Ginny cleared her throat to attempt to keep from yelling at him, and her mother turned around at the sound and ushered her in. "Come on, dear, the Potter's, and Sirius, are coming over for dinner so we have double the work. You can flip the food in the pan, pay attention please. They cook very fast."

_'Of course,' _Ginny thought, '_Right next to Harry._'She walked over and grabbed the spatula near the pan and put her elbow down on the counter, so her body was bent over, leaning on it. Harry's eyes absentmindedly moved to the part of her that was sticking out into the air, and Ginny noticed. She squinted her eyes evilly at him, and stood up once more.

"Oh, bugger," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

Ginny laughed at the way her mother said that, and asked, "What's wrong, Mum?"

"I don't have an ingredient I need. I'll be over at Harry's house for a moment, I'll be right back."

Ginny laughed softly, "Okay."Harry cleared his throat after a moment of silence, but didn't speak. Ginny tapped her spatula on the empty space on the pan. She spoke, "So, Hermione thinks you're not a prat inside and out."

He nodded and said, "That's nice of her."

"And she says that I should," she used the hand that was not holding the spatula to make quotations in the air, "'get to know you' more. I don't see how I could… You've been right next door for… ever."

Harry didn't speak, but continued to spin the spoon around in the bowl atop the stove.

"So, I believe Hermione, and so… er, well," Ginny stumbled with her words. A blush began to creep onto her cheeks, she hated when she stuttered in front of boys, "Well, I'll pretend like you haven't been a prat for half my life, and from now on you are just Harry Potter; The innocent neighbor of the Weasley's. Okay?"

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to Ginny, smirking. She pointed the spatula towards him accusatorily, and she said, jokingly, "You're not off to a good start, Potter." Harry wiped the smirk off his face immediately and smiled a regular smile.

_'God, he's gorgeous,'_ Ginny couldn't help but think.

"So..." They said together. They laughed.

"So do you think you'll have any new players on the Quidditch team?" Ginny asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Depends," he shrugged his shoulders, "There might be some good third or fourth years we don't know about." Harry said, stirring absentmindedly. Ginny was staring at him so intently that he could barely hold her gaze.

She nodded her head, and put her elbow on the counter once again, leaning her head on her hand. She started laughing softly, because he just couldn't look her in the eyes. He smiled and asked, starting to laugh himself, "What are you laughing at?"

She shook her head, "I don't know," she lied. They were beginning to laugh hysterically together, but they were startled however, when they heard, "Ginevra! It's burning!" Before Ginny could comprehend what her mother was yelling, the spatula she was holding was ripped out of her hand. Mrs. Weasley was flipping the food Ginny was supposed to have done. She took out her wand and ordered, "Just go, dears. I can handle it on my own." Her mother sighed and shooed them away.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny said, she and Harry backed out of the room together.

-----

bleh. This chapter is... not one of my favorites...

Hope it's one of yours... please? lol Review! It really means a lot

Mads


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione glared at Ron, though she too was humored, because he had unsuccessfully held in his laughter at a crude joke Sirius had just told at the dinner table. Harry barely suppressed his laughter, and on his face was a broad grin. Fred and George were making a scene with the fit of hysterics they were in.

"Sirius, please…" Molly Weasley asked.

"I'm sorry, Molly. But I couldn't just pass up that moment. I mean the way Ginny said it-"

"Enough." Lily said who was even bearing a slight smile on her face.

Ginny laughed quietly behind her napkin.

Harry was having quite a bit of trouble concentrating on conversation because he was seated next to Ginny. Their legs would gently graze one another's whenever one of them moved, which Harry certainly didn't mind. He was certain, however, that Mr. Weasley noticed the quick looks down at his thigh, whenever he and Ginny accidentally touched each other there.

Through the laughter Hermione leaned over and whispered into Ron's ear, who smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, and a smart grin returned on his face, "So, Ron, Hermione," he said raising his eyebrows at the couple. Hermione rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next, "I noticed it was awfully quiet near Ron's room this evening when I went to fetch Harry and Ginny for dinner. Almost like, there was a _silencing charm_." He emphasized the last two words, leaning back onto the table. Ron turned bright red, and quickly stole a glance at his mother who was glaring at him.

Hermione stared at Sirius, and then said, "Yes, well, just because you haven't got any lately, doesn't mean we have to be the subject of your ridicule." Hermione said, followed by a few "Oooo's," from the guys. She picked up her plate and glass, "Excuse me," she said with a smile, to Mrs. Weasley who had an impressed expression on her face. She left the room after putting her plate and glass onto the counter. Fred, George, and Ginny, cheered her on as she left.

Sirius was shocked, and James slapped him on the back laughing hysterically. He was a spitting image of his son, who was doing the same as him. Lily smiled proudly after Hermione, and Ron's face was returning to a normal color as he watched his girlfriend walk out of the room in amazement.

Sirius shook his head and smiled. "I've taught her well. But for once, Ms. Smartest-Which-of-My-Age, is wrong. I _have_ gotten plenty, and as a matter of fact," He looked at his wristwatch, "I'm getting some tonight." He got up from the table, and walked towards the door, "See you around Potters, Weasleys." He said nodding towards each family, and walking out the door.

"Ron," Mrs. Weasley said, a bit disdainfully, "Go after Hermione, but _don't leave the living room_." He did as she said, hurrying out of the room.

"Well, thank you Molly for dinner," James said, getting up from the table. "But I think it's time to get home," he said, looking at Lily for reassurance.

She nodded and smiled, "Yes, it was delicious. We'll do it at my house next time." Lily said, getting up from the table and standing next to her husband.

"Come on, Harry," James said, while walking to the door. Harry sighed out of exhaustion and got up from his seat, once again touching Ginny. She looked up at him and smiled. "See you tomorrow, everyone," Harry's father said.

Harry's parents left, and as Harry was closing the door of the house, he heard Ginny ask, "So, Mum. Dean Thomas asked me if I wanted to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Oh, Ginny, a date?!" Mrs. Weasley said, excitedly.

Harry was hoping Ginny would say it was just lunch, but she replied, no doubt rolling her eyes, "Yes, Mum, a date." His heart sank into his stomach, and he began to leave.

He stopped and stood at the doorway for a moment, and heard Mr. Weasley speaking, "Dean Thomas… We met him at the Quidditch World Cup, if I remember correctly." Harry was half hoping he'd forbid Ginny from going out with him, but instead he said, "Nice boy, muggleborn, correct?"

"Yeah, Dad. He's always talking about Muggle stuff." Harry heard Ginny say. _'"Always talking about?" How many times has she spoken to him?' _Harry thought.

"Well, you'll just have to bring him over tomorrow, so we can have a little chat!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly.

Harry's heart sunk even lower, and Harry was convinced that it might fall out if he stood there any longer. He let go of the doorknob and solemnly walked back to his house with his hands in his pockets.

The next morning Harry awoke to the bright summer sun shining through the window. He rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses on the table next to him. When he saw what time it was by the clock on the wall, eleven-thirty, he brushed a hand through his hair with a groan and collapsed back onto his pillow. He finally managed to get up, still in his flannel pajama bottoms, and went downstairs for, what was now, practically lunch.

He slowly walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes beneath his glasses. As he reached the last step he looked up and saw two redheads by the stove. One was his mother, and the other was clad in a tight tank top, and a jean skirt. His eyes widened, missed the step and fell onto the floor with a yelp.

Ginny and Lily, who had been talking about what she should do with her hair, turned around at the sound, and saw Harry sprawled on the floor. He groaned and got up off the floor to see his mother, who was smiling, but helped him up anyway, and love interest, who was laughing at him.

"You okay, Harry?" Ginny asked through her laughter.

Harry groaned in response and tried to keep from looking Ginny's way because otherwise he would never be able to look away. He was beginning to wonder why she was dressed like that when his mother asked, "So, when is Dean coming?"

Harry had forgotten Ginny had a date today, and he suddenly sighed when he sat down at the table. His mother looked at him oddly but Ginny replied, after looking at the clock, "In about ten minutes." She contemplated for a moment before saying, "I think I'll just leave my hair up." She went toward the door and said with a smile, "Thanks, Mrs. Potter." Lily smiled back and went back to the lunch on the stove.

When Ginny had left the house Harry put his head in his arms and groaned again. His mother looked over her shoulder in bemusement. "Seriously, Harry, are you okay?" She came over to him, he lifted his head up and she felt his forehead. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine," he mumbled.

"Well, okay," she said unbelievingly, "how about you go over to Ron's and go play some Quidditch, or something? To make you feel better…" She said, rubbing his back.

Harry sighed again and said, "Okay." He got up from his seat, and grabbed a sandwich from the counter. As he went out the door, he chewed on his lunch, and walked towards the Weasley's. Harry expected Dean to come by car, so Harry wouldn't have to see him. He knocked on the door of his neighbors' house before opening it. He walked in on Ron standing in front of Ginny, who looked indignant.

"Ginny, you can't wear that, it's… it's…" Ron said, having trouble finding the right word.

"It's what?" Ginny said defensively. "Something Dean will like?" She said, putting her hands on her hips, "Good!" She stormed away into the living room.

Harry walked in with raised eyebrows, "Hey, mate. How do you like this whole Dean situation?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders with a scowl on his face. Harry laughed and Ron added, "I don't know… Better than you dating her though…" He said jokingly.

Harry forced a laugh, and said, "Yeah…" _'Well now I know how Ron would feel if I dated Ginny…' _He thought.

Harry took a bite of his sandwich, but choked on it however when he heard Ginny exclaim from the living room, "Dean!" Ron looked at him curiously; they weren't expecting him to floo here. They walked in to where Ginny had gone; Harry was reluctant to do this. He came in coughing and Ron slapped him on the back, hard.

"Hello, Dean." Ron said in a deeper voice than usual.

"Hey, Ron," Dean said somewhat awkwardly, "Harry," he nodded his head toward his roommate at Hogwarts, who was still trying to catch his breath.

Harry cleared his throat, coolly took another bite of his sandwich before saying hello back in a muffled voice. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's manner of greeting.

"Haven't seen you in awhile, Dean, have you gotten taller?" Ginny asked him flirtatiously. Ron looked over at Harry, rolling his eyes.

"So, Dean," Ron said in an attempt at an intimidating voice, before Dean could even answer Ginny's question, "What time will you be bringing my sist-"

"Ron." Ginny stated simply, she looked at Harry, "Do you think you could get my brother out of here?" She said, pleading with her eyes.

Harry looked back at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Don't think I can do that, sorry, love." They both locked eyes, Ginny looking venomous. Dean's eyes snapped up to Harry, he guessed Dean didn't like him calling her 'love.' _'They have so much in common,'_ Harry thought.

She turned to Dean, taking the sleeve of his jacket, starting to lead him back to the fireplace, "Oh wait, Ginny!" Harry said, in a fake helpful voice, "I think you're Dad wanted to talk to Dean, as well."

"No, that's fi-" Ginny said.

"No. It's really no problem at all. Mr. Weasley?" He called up the stairs. A few moments later Ginny's father appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

He noticed the guest, "Dean Thomas, m'boy!" He said excitedly, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Hello, sir."

Mr. Weasley began to talk about Muggles, and Ginny looked sideways at Harry, glaring at him. Harry gave a sarcastic smile back.

After a few minutes, Ginny interrupted her father saying, "Dad, we need to get going."

"Oh, of course!" Mr. Weasley said. "Make sure you come back here, Mr. Thomas. I'm not done with you!" He said with a big smile.

Harry closed his eyes in frustration, just what he needed, for Dean to stay around longer. As a roommate, Dean was great. Him and Seamus could put together some crazy parties, but as the boyfriend of Ginny Weasley? He despised him.

When he opened them again, he saw Ginny staring at him, mockingly, while directing Dean back into the fireplace to go to Diagon Alley.

Harry realized he was still holding his sandwich, so he angrily took a bite of it, and started chewing vigorously. Ron turned to him and held up a hand for Harry to high five. "Nice job, mate. Did you see his face? This is going to be an awkward year," Ron said laughing.

Harry slapped his hand with his own, and finished off his sandwich. "Tho, yawana go play shum qui'itch?" Harry attempted to say through the huge bite he had just eaten.

Ron looked amused. "All I understood out of that was the word Quidditch. So yes, to whatever you said." Ron replied, laughing.

Harry finished chewing and as they walked out of the living room, and into the kitchen, he said jokingly, "I hope you know that you just agreed to break up with Hermione and start dating Quidditch."

Ron considered this, and smiled, saying, "Good, because I'm tired of being ridden, now I can get a turn."

Harry fell into a fit of hysterics, and clapped his hands, applauding him for his joke. When they got into the yard, they grabbed their brooms, and once Harry could breathe properly again, they flew off into the sky, and continued playing Quidditch for hours.

Hehe, this is a bit longer than usual, so I hope you liked it.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Mads


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Ron took there brooms into the Burrow and leaned them against the kitchen counter as they got a drink. They were talking about whether or not Parvati was better looking than Padma as Ginny and Dean appeared in the kitchen.

"No way, mate, they look exactly the same." Ron said setting down his glass on the counter, neither one of them noticing the couple who had just entered.

"Ron, they are both equally as hot, but Parvati is way different. The way she acts," he set down his empty glass as well, and started holding his fingers out, as if counting off their differences, "I dated them both, and let's just say Parvati was more… _outgoing._ They way she dresses is _way _different. Did you see what she was wearing on the train back home?" The way Harry was talking it sounded as if he were talking business instead of petty teenage boy talk.

"No, Harry, I was too busy looking at Hermione. You know that girl I'm dating, the one that I love?"

Harry looked disbelieving, "Ron, you may be whipped but you're not blind." Ron nodded his head in agreement, "Plus, Padma studied way too much. She barely even kissed me before going into the Ravenclaw dormitory to study. Parvati was-"

"Boys, I'm sorry to interrupt your little… _talk_ here. But me and Dean were-"

"It's actually 'Dean and I,' Ginny." Harry interrupted obnoxiously.

"Thank you, Harry," Ginny said between her teeth, in fake gratitude, "Do you know where Mum and Dad are? We wanted to know if he could stay for dinner."

"Yeah, I think they're upstairs," Ron replied.

Ginny looked at the stairs and then at Dean, "I'll be right back." She looked straight at Ron and Harry when she said, "Don't be stupid."

"I don't think that's possible," Harry added arrogantly.

They stood there as Ginny walked up the stairs. Ron and Dean put their hands in their pockets at the same time, but Harry grabbed his broom and leaned on it, putting his chin on the tip of the handle. This grabbed Dean's attention and he asked, "So you guys are playing Quidditch? Can I play?"

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Ron said, "Yeah, sure. I didn't know you played. I thought you were into that…" He couldn't remember what it was so Dean finished it for him, "Soccer." He shrugged, "I am, but five years at Hogwarts can get anyone into Quidditch. Except Hermione, of course." Ron and Dean laughed, and Harry attempted a smile, but it came off as more of a grimace.

Ginny came bounding down the stairs and said, "They said you can."

Dean smiled, "Cool. Do you want play Quidditch with them?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Ginny said excitedly, "I didn't know you played."

He nodded and said, "I was thinking of trying out for the team this year, do you know who the captain is?" He looked around at everyone.

"Me," Harry stated dryly.

"Oh." Dean said shortly.

Ron grabbed his broom and motioned for them to follow. They did, and Ginny and Dean went to get brooms while Harry and Ron went up into the air. They hovered high above the field and Harry, holding the snitch let it go. As he watched it fly around he stole a look at the ground where Ginny and Dean were. They had their brooms but were standing there talking. Ginny laughed, and Dean bent down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry shook his head and flew down to the ground towards the broom shed. He went inside and got a quaffle to give to Ginny and a bat to Dean. When he came out of the shed they were still connected by their lips. He tapped Dean on the shoulder with the bat and grinned at him when he came up for air. Ginny slowly slipped her arms from around his neck and forcefully grabbed the ball that Harry was holding.

"Thank you so much, Harry." She said sarcastically. She grabbed the bat out of his hands as well and gave it to Dean.

Overenthusiastically, Harry said, "Well, come on, let's get going!"

They played for about an hour, Ginny continuously 'accidentally' threw the quaffle at Harry.

When they were finished, Harry said goodbye to Ron and went back to his house.

He was upstairs in his room, lying down on his bed, thinking about Ginny, with his arms behind his head. He was thinking about how he would like to have thrown the Quaffle at Dean, and swoop Ginny up in his arms and-

Harry was interrupted from his thoughts, when there was a knock at his door, and his mother called his name. "Come in," Harry said. Lily came through the doorway and said, "Harry, I know you probably won't mind, but me and your dad are having some work dinner thing, so could you hang out over at the Weasley's tonight?"

_'__This c__an__ not be happening,__'_ Harry thought. He really did hate his life. "Why can't I stay here?" He asked, sitting up and swinging his feet down onto the floor.

"Because I don't trust you," she stated simply with a smile.

Harry, who was quite annoyed, suggested, "What if Sirius came by and-"

"No," his mother said shaking her head. "You'll be fine, Harry." She said going through the doorway, "We won't be out too late." She left to go downstairs, and as soon as she had closed the door, he groaned and lay down on his bed.

He heard laughter through his open window and looked over towards the sound. He once again swung his legs off the bed, and walked toward the window. What he saw was Ginny and Dean walking hand in hand across the yard, toward the lake. He heard Ginny laugh and tilted his head, entranced by the sound. He was so fixed on her that he did not hear his father come up from behind him.

He put a hand on his son's shoulder and Harry jumped. "Shit!" He exclaimed, frightened, and James tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, Harry," his father said through his laughter. He attempted to look out the window, "What are you looking at?"

Harry closed his curtains a little too suddenly and said quickly, "Nothing." The last thing he wanted was his dad, who would eventually tell Sirius, teasing him about Ginny.

James knit his eyebrows together and reached for the curtain. Harry put an arm around his shoulder and pulled him toward the door. "So when are you leaving?"

James dismissed Harry's odd behavior with a quizzical look toward his son before saying, "In about ten minutes." As soon as they were out of his room, Harry let go of his father and continued walking. James made a dash back toward Harry's bedroom door again, and Harry chased after him. Before James could get inside his room however, Lily came out of hers calling, "James? You ready?" She looked curiously toward her husband. "What are you doing?"

With a charming smile that was so like Harry's at his peak of arrogance, James said, "Annoying Harry."

"Well you can do that anytime, we have to go," Lily said, walking away.

James pointed at Harry and said jokingly, "I'll find out what was out that window soon, Harry." He put an arm around his shoulder once again, and started moving Harry down the stairs.

"Don't get into too much trouble at the Weasley's, okay?" Lily said jokingly once they got into the kitchen. She grabbed her purse off the table, and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's father took his arm off his son's shoulder and put it onto his wife's instead. Harry followed them and he walked over to their neighbor's house.

Lily stuck her head in the door after Harry walked in and thanked Mrs. Weasley for letting Harry stay. His parents left, and Harry was left alone with Mrs. Weasley. "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, where's Ron?"

She said hello with a smile and said, pointing over her shoulder into the living room, "He's in there."

"Thanks…" Harry said, walking into where she had pointed. Ron was laughing on the couch, Hermione sitting close next to him, and Dean and Ginny, sitting on his lap, on the opposite armchair.

"So, we were sitting there and the waitress comes up to us and says-" Dean broke off when Ginny and the others looked at Harry entering the room. He smiled and sat down in another chair, completely comfortable with everyone staring at him. He put his hand out in front of him, motioning for Dean to continue.

Dean began, "Well, she walked up to us and-"

"Dinner, dears," Mrs. Weasley called through the door and then called it up the stairs interrupting Dean once again.

Fred and George came clambering down the stairs, as Harry and the two couples got up from their couches.

Harry clapped and rubbed his hands together; and then put an arm around Ginny's shoulder and said, "Well, this should be fun."

Woo! Well, hope you liked it, I tried anyway. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

Mads


	6. Chapter 6

Harry looked down at his plate which was full of food, and he said sweetly, "This looks great, Mrs. Weasley. I wish my mum cooked like you."

Ginny rolled her eyes, while her mother smiled appreciatively, blushed and said, "Oh, stop it, Harry. You're mother is a marvelous cook."

"Not as good as you," Harry said back. He smiled as he took a bite of his food, and looked up at Ginny who was sitting across from him. He smirked while stabbing at a potato on his plate, noticing that Ginny was holding her fork with her left hand. He raised his eyebrows before saying, "Gee, Ginny. Aren't you right handed?"

Fred, who was seated next to Ginny, looked over at the couple, seeing their linked hands under the table, and said with a smirk, "Yeah, hands above the table."

Dean's almost automatically came up onto the table, and Ginny looked over at him with a look of disdain. He smiled sheepishly, and she rolled her eyes, bringing her hand above the table and switching her fork to her right hand.

"So, Dean, are your parents coming to pick you up, or…" Mrs. Weasley asked.

He finished chewing and said, "My dad is coming to pick me up after dinner." Harry made a noise as if he were disappointed he was leaving so soon.

"In an… automobile?!" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly, stumbling on the right pronunciation of the word.

Dean nodded and Arthur laughed, not able to control his anticipation.

Ginny smiled up at her boyfriend, and Harry saw him take his hand off the table for a moment, and Ginny looked down at her thigh, which he assumed was where Dean's hand had gone. His hand returned to the table, and Harry looked down at his plate. He suddenly did not feel like eating much anymore.

Fred and George began to talk about… Harry didn't even know. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His mind kept slipping back to how happy Ginny looked with Dean. She never looked that happy when she was around him. Just as he was beginning to contemplate on why, he heard Ron say, "What do you think, Harry?"

He had no idea what they were talking about, and everyone was staring at him. He hesitated and said, "Err… no?"

George laughed, and said, "Easy for you to say, Harry I-competed-in-the-Tri-Wizard-Tournament-before-I-Was-Even-Seventeen_-__And-Won_ Potter." Harry recovered from his daydream and laughed.

"Yeah, how did you do that anyway?" Ron asked, bringing up the subject that had made him and his best friend have a fight for weeks in their fourth year.

"Not telling," he said smugly, for what felt like the millionth time.

"He doesn't want anyone stealing his thunder," Ginny said cynically.

"Exactly," Harry said, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, I still say you should have told me," Ron said grumpily.

"Oh, not this again…" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, please don't," Ginny added, "God knows how much Harry flirted with me trying to get Ron even madder than he already was." She took a sip of her water.

"I wasn't trying to get Ron mad," Harry said, copying her and drinking his water. Dean looked up at Harry, scrunching up his eyebrows. "Don't worry," Harry said sarcastically to Dean, "It's obvious Ginny's in love with you." Ginny choked on her water and Dean blushed.

As if on cue, Fred and George exclaimed, "Aw," and George, who was seated next to Dean, slapped him on the back, and said, "You're almost part of the family!"

Ginny began to stand up, she had had enough of Harry's smart ass comments. She pointed at him threateningly, "You are-"

"That's enough, boys," Mrs. Weasley scolded, interrupting her, "Sit down, Ginny."

She glared at Harry and sat down, pulling in her chair forcefully, and muttered to him, "You can go to Hell, Harry."

"Gladly," Harry said contemptuously.

"Ginny, that's enough," her father said sternly. She scoffed, throwing a hand up in the air, showing that she thought it unfair. Dean was looking excessively awkward as he poked at his food with a fork.

Ron, trying to end the silence, asked Harry, "Are you going to eat that, mate?"

"Go ahead," Harry said, pushing his half empty plate toward his friend. Ron made a sound of pleasure and began shoveling the food into his mouth.

Since everyone was finished eating, except Ron, who would soon be done, they got up from the table, leaving Mrs. Weasley to clean.

Harry, not wanting to hang around Dean and Ginny, followed Hermione and Ron up the stairs into his room.

Ginny and Dean went out into the front yard and they sat on the swing on the porch. "This was really fun today," Dean said, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah it was. Sorry about Harry, and my brothers," she said.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm used to them. Especially Harry. I do sleep in the same room with him at Hogwarts."

"Lucky you," Ginny said, her voice full of humor. They both laughed, "We should do this again sometime." She said, squeezing his hand, adding quickly "I mean, only if you want to… I mean, _I _had a good time… But if you don't want to it's-" He interrupted her rant with softly putting his hand on her cheek, and pushing his lips onto hers.

She relaxed and put her arms around his neck, scooting closer to him.

There was a beam of light that flickered across the house, and though their eyes closed, they saw it, and broke apart.

"That's my dad," Dean said, a hint of disappointment in his voice. Ginny laughed at his tone, and kissed him lightly on the lips before taking his hands in hers and standing up.

She pulled him up, and said, "You better get out of here before my dad comes out and sees this. You'll never get to leave."

"I wouldn't mind," Dean said, putting his hands in her hair and kissing her passionately. She put her hands on his chest, and before pushing him away, raised her eyebrows at the hard muscle she felt. "Bye," she whispered, pushing his back, so he began walking off the porch.

"Bye," he said smiling. She waved when she saw Dean's father do the same, and watched them drive away.

She was still smiling when she turned around to go back into the house, but it slowly slid off her face as she saw Harry walking out of the house. He raised his eyebrows and pointed to her head, "Your hair's a little messed up there."

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, trying to move past him.

He stepped in front of her before she could pass him, and put his hands in his pocket. "Getting frisky with Mr. Thomas?"

She smiled mockingly, "Good job, Captain Obvious," she said in the same derisive tone, while trying to move past him.

He put an arm out, blocking the way, and put that hand on her hip. She looked down at his hand on her waist, and he took a step to the side, so he was in front of her now, and he put his other hand on her other hip.

"Harry…" she whispered dispassionately.

"Ginny, I…" He began, but she guessed he had decided not to say whatever he had wanted to because he took a deep breath and put a hand under her chin, lifting it up. He leaned in. Harry couldn't believe it, he was inches away from something he had wanted to do for years. Centimeters… millimeters…

She looked into his eyes, they looked so hopeful and for a moment she didn't know whether to kiss him or run away. He was so close to her, she didn't want him to stop moving towards her. She wanted him to close the distant between them and capture her in a kiss she had wanted since second year. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and for their lips to move in sync forever.

Just before their lips met she whispered, "He's my boyfriend, Harry." He stopped immediately and looked into her eyes, seeing tears beginning to appear in them which were usually fiery with anger directed towards him. But now they looked hurt and filled with compassion.

He opened his mouth to say something, and took a breath, but closed it again. His hand dropped from her chin, and the other slowly slipped from around her waist.

She had never seen him look so vulnerable in her life, so disappointed and sad. He swallowed and suddenly his face was made of stone, no emotion was showing and he tilted his chin up, desperate for her to not see how he was feeling.

"Harry…" she whispered for the second time that night, attempting to make him understand.

It was both their hearts that shattered that night as he stepped away from her and, without a word, went back into her house.

What do you think? Love it? Hate it?

Gosh, a lot of you want them to get together, like, now. I have _no idea_ why… lol. Well, it'll happen soon enough people, so try to be patient.

Hope you liked it, but please review and tell me that or otherwise.

Mads


	7. Chapter 7

She looked up into Harry's gorgeous face and his wild hair was sticking out in several different directions, making him look even more irresistible. She gripped her pillow as the pleasure increased. She moaned and called out his name, as she opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times, surprised to not see Harry, or anyone, above her. Her knickers felt rather wet and it took her a few moments before she realized she had been dreaming. Her cheeks turned red at the thought of what she had been screaming out, and she looked over at the bed Hermione usually slept on, and was relieved to see no one was occupying it.

"What the hell?" She asked herself. She had never had a dream like that, let alone about Harry. But it was a nice one. She was beginning to wish she could actually do that with Har- _'No!'_Ginny said, attempting to stop her mind from wandering to that subject.

It had been a few days since she had almost kissed him, so she didn't really understand why she had dreamt about him today. She thought it should be Dean whom she dreamt about but… her feelings for Harry had grown considerably in that moment in time where their lips had almost met. When she had pulled away, she saw so much hurt in his eyes that made her think that he may actually have human feelings under that tough exterior.

Harry hadn't been over since that night and she hadn't seen him at all even though he had gone back into the Burrow. She had run upstairs, desperate for no one to stop her.

She had been really happy with Dean, but she didn't really know how she felt about him now. She knew it wasn't fair to him, he was so sweet and caring, and Harry was, well, Harry. But she knew he could be more than what he showed; Ginny knew he could be sweet and caring too, it had been in his eyes when he pulled her so close.

Her heart was beating fast just thinking about it, and her stomach was full of butterflies. _'I don't just like his looks,' _Ginny realized, _'I like him for who he is…'_She knew she had to tell him, '_But what about Dean?'_She asked herself. She didn't have to break it off just yet, _'__I mean__ nothing's happened yet…'_Who was she kidding? Harry might not even want to get together with her anymore.

She decided to tell Harry exactly how she felt about him, and she hoped he wasn't too upset.

The Weasley's were having dinner over at the Potter's today, but she knew she wouldn't get him alone long enough to tell him. She quickly got out from under her covers, jumped out of her bed, and went over to her dresser, choosing her outfit carefully. She took a shower, and because it was nearly noon, she decided to have lunch before she left.

When she was finished it was almost one o'clock.

"Where are you going, Ginny?" Her mother asked before she exited out the front door.

"Just around…" Ginny replied, before coolly closing the door behind her. Once she was past the kitchen window she started sprinting to Harry's house.

She knocked on the door, but having been there so many times, she didn't wait for an answer. The only thing she registered was Harry in the kitchen. "Harry! Can I talk t-" She stopped dead in her tracks and swallowed, she could feel something rising in her chest, and she didn't really know if it was vomit or a sob. "Oh, hi, Susan…" She smiled at the Hufflepuff that was going into sixth year, sitting on Harry's lap.

"Hey, Ginny!" She got up off Harry and ran over to her to give her a hug. Ginny halfheartedly returned the gesture, making sure she didn't look at Harry behind Susan's back. "How've you been?" Susan Bones asked her, after ending the tight embrace.

Ginny swallowed and took a deep breath before answering, "Great, really great."

"She's going out with Dean, actually," Harry added. Susan widened her eyes at, what Ginny supposed was, her boyfriend.

"Thomas?!" Susan exclaimed excitedly. Ginny smiled for an answer, and Susan squealed in enthusiasm. Ginny barely could hold a wince from reaching her face. She pulled her to a chair and said, waggling her eyebrows, "So, when did this start?"

"Oh, about a week ago, I mean, we've talked at school before but…" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh my God, that is so coincidental! Harry and I just started," she held her fingers up in quotations, "'going out' a little under a week ago!"

Ginny turned her head to look at Harry, who never showed embarrassment, but she could tell he was, "Really. A little _under _a week ago…" Ginny stated rather than questioned. "I didn't even know you were coming, Susan, otherwise I would have come and said hello earlier!" Ginny said.

"Really? Harry didn't tell you? Well, he invited me over for dinner so we'll have plenty of time to say hello, since your family is coming for dinner, as well," Susan mentioned.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Ginny attempted a joke, "it's always exciting eating dinner with our families."

Susan laughed and asked, "Is Hermione coming, too?"

Ginny said, "Yeah, she's been here all summer…"

Susan looked astonished, "All summer?! Don't your parents think about how much time they're spending together, and where that can lead?" Susan asked, raising her eyebrows.

Harry laughed, and scratched the back of his head, "Well, it's already led many places, _many _times…"

His 'girlfriend' gasped, "Hermione?! Really?!"

"She's not quite as much of a prude as she lets on…" Ginny added. Harry snorted, and Susan looked impressed.

Ginny slapped her palms on the table and stood up, "Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you tonight!" She said, relieved she would get away from the couple.

"No, Harry, we should go over and see Hermione and Ron! I haven't seen them in ages!" Susan said getting up herself. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him up, dragging him to the door. As they left the Potter's, Harry's hand still connected with Susan's, the latter said, "You know what's a good idea? Dean coming to dinner too!"

"Oh, I don't-" Ginny began to protest.

"No! If you don't owl him, I will!" They reached the Weasley's, and Susan asked where her owl was. She quickly scrawled a note for Dean and sent the owl on its way.

Ginny watched the owl leave apprehensively, and said, "I'll go see where Ron and Hermione are…" She quickly left to go up the stairs, and as usual, saw Ron's door closed. She knocked and Ron opened the door a few moments later. "Susan Bones is here," she said.

Ron looked bewildered, but Hermione happily said, "Really?"

"Why?" Ron asked. Hermione shot him a disdainful look, but Ginny answered, "I guess she's going out with Harry or something…" Her voice cracked in the middle of her statement, and Hermione looked at her friend closely, obviously knowing how she was feeling.

Ron didn't notice however and started walking toward the stairs, and said sarcastically, "Really? Harry, with a girlfriend? This is absurd and _quite _unusual!"

Ginny laughed and began to follow her brother, but Hermione held her back asking concernedly, "You okay, Ginny?"

She replied coolly, "Yeah, I'm fine." Hermione looked unconvinced but let her friend walk away.

They reached the bottom of the stairs, and Susan made the same greeting with Hermione as she had with Ginny.

"You and Harry, huh?" Hermione asked grabbing the sleeve of Harry's t-shirt and shaking it, teasing him.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us about this…" Ron said, putting an arm around Harry's neck, attempting to give him a rub on his head with his fist. Harry ducked under his arm, knowing what he was about to do, and laughed while punching him lightly on the arm.

"Well, it kinda just started…" Harry said, standing next to Susan. Ron raised his eyebrows as Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

She looked surprised at the new edition and asked, "And you are?" She held out a hand for Susan to shake.

"Susan Bones," she said, shaking her hand.

"Harry's girl-" Ron teasingly stopped himself, "Oh, I'm sorry… his _friend._"

Mrs. Weasley nodded her head, understanding what was happening and smiled at Harry before passing him to go to the stove where there was food cooking.

"Dean might come to dinner, Mum," Ginny told her mother.

"Okay," Mrs. Weasley said, turning around to look at her daughter, "When is he coming?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"He'll probably have that… whatever that sport is he plays…" Ron said sarcastically, he always hated how obsessed his roommate was with that sport.

"Soc-" Ginny began, but was interrupted however because an owl flew in the window and landed by her. She took the letter off its foot and sent the owl on its way.

"It's from Dean," Ginny said not looking up from the letter she was opening.

Susan squealed and asked excitedly, "What's it say?!"

"Umm, he can't come…" Ginny said, biting her lip. She felt rather awkward being pretty much the only person that was going to dinner without a partner. "Some soccer thing, I guess."

"Soccer!" Ron said, remembering what Dean played for a sport, "I knew it!"

Hermione looked over at her boyfriend amusedly. Susan looked disappointed and said, "Oh, that's too bad." Ginny shrugged her shoulders again.

"Too bad, indeed…" Harry added.

xxxxx

"Hello, everyone," Harry's mother said cheerfully as they entered the Potter's kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley went over to the stove where Lily was and they began to talk. Lily was laughing, and Harry suspected they were talking about Susan. James went over to Harry and clapped him on the shoulder, a grin across his face.

"You know, Mr. Potter," Ginny said jokingly, "Teasing him about having a girlfriend won't really work. It takes a lot to get Harry embarrassed. His arrogance level is so high that he doesn't realize that people are making fun of him, the glorious Harry Potter."

James laughed and ruffled his son's hair, "I know, but that's why I try to at every chance I get."

"We have so much in common, Mr. Potter…" Ginny said teasingly.

He laughed again, and went over to Ginny and messed up her hair this time. "And that's why you're my favorite Weasley…"

"Hey!" Ron said objectively.

James raised his eyebrows and smiled, "Sorry, but, you and Hermione are together so much you guys are pretty much one person in my eyes."

"Right," Hermione said, smiling.

"So, Susan, now that you've spent so much time with Harry, are you ready to puke?" Ginny asked, sarcastically, "That's completely normal… I've had that problem since I was five."

Susan smiled and answered, "Not yet, but that's good to know…"

"Hey…"Harry said mock defensively.

"A girl other than Ginny that will tell Harry off?" Mr. Potter asked sarcastically, "We're keeping her around…"

"Please…" Ginny said.

James laughed while his son gave a sarcastic grin towards Ginny.

"Dinner's ready, dears…" Mrs. Weasley said, sitting down at the table. James went over to the table and did the same, clapping his hands together in anticipation.

Ginny said cynically, copying his comment from a few days earlier, while patting his shoulder, "Well, this should be fun, shouldn't it, Harry?"

She mentally slapped herself, why couldn't she just keep her sardonic comments to herself?

xxxxx

Yeah, it's been awhile, but I've been so busy lately… I've been working on it pretty much everyday, but only for a little bit. I'm going to start track next week, so I might be a bit parsimonious (Oh, I know, big words, learned that today) on the updates. Well, anyway as always, try to review, and I hope you liked it! I didn't really, and I found a few run on sentences, which are pretty common in my chapters anyway, lol, but I just kind of didn't try to fix them, I still hope you liked it though. Wow, there's another run on.

Mads


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh, and Ginny," Lily mentioned, right as she reached the door, preparing to leave, "I have that shirt you wanted to borrow, if you want it."

"Oh, great!" Ginny said, getting out of her chair at the table, relieved to get away from Harry, "Can I come over now?"

Mrs. Potter agreed, and she and Ginny walked over to Harry's house.

"So, how's Dean?" Lily asked mockingly.

Ginny bit her lip, and paused for a moment, "Well, er, I kind of broke up with him before dinner. That's where I went when we were all about to eat." Lily looked surprised, and Ginny said, "I sent him an owl telling him it wouldn't work…"

"Why wouldn't it work?" Mrs. Potter asked curiously, as they entered her house.

"I realized I didn't like him as much as I thought I did…" Ginny somewhat lied, she had really done it because of Harry. She liked him and not Dean, and she couldn't lead Dean on like that.

xxxxx

His hands were on either side of her head; while he was leaning down to meet her face with his. Harry certainly wasn't the one to take his relationships slowly, and by the way he was kissing her, Ginny could tell. Susan looked as though she was in heaven before they broke apart for air, and Ginny wished she could know what it felt like.

"Sorry," she mumbled, holding up the shirt she had gotten from Lily, as if proving to them she had an excuse for interrupting, "I'll just go…"

"No, that's fine," Susan said, somewhat reluctantly, she seemed like she was having trouble speaking, "I have to go anyway." She turned her face to Harry and gave him a prolonged kiss. She halfheartedly pulled away and ducked under his arms, "See you around, Ginny!" She said before passing her and going into the house to use the floo network.

Harry didn't speak but slowly turned toward her. Ginny eyed him with disgust, "You know, at least I actually liked Dean; I didn't just manipulate someone to get you jealous."

He looked smug, "'Lik_ed_ Dean, huh? So, you admit you're jealous?"

Ginny shook her head, "And you're admitting that you're only going out with Susan, who is like the nicest person ever, just to get to me?" She scoffed at him, "You're an arse."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe so, but I still got you to admit you're jealous. Now that's a big feat." She looked him up and down, he was wearing that shirt again that read, 'I know… you're jealous.' She rolled her eyes. "You know, you're really hypocritical," He said, "and obsessive… Not enough people know that…"

"How am _I _hypocritical?"

"You bring around Dean, expecting me not to be jealous, and then you go and get jealous at a girl I bring over. I think I may have to tell Dean this…" He leaned onto the outside of his house, tilting his head at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You can go tell everyone that I'm hypocritical and obsessive. I'll just tell everyone you're gay," she said with a smirk before turning on her heels.

"Oh, real mature," Harry said, pushing himself off the wall.

She turned toward him, "You're one to talk…" She looked him up and down again, "Oh, and by the way," she added childishly, "I hate that stupid shirt." Ginny turned to walk into the woods, which was where she always went to clear her mind.

Harry watched her walk away and he sat down on the steps of his porch. He looked down at his shirt, not understanding why she didn't like it.

He swallowed and looked after Ginny. He got up quickly and ran into his house to talk to Susan.

xxxxx

She was sitting by the lake when she heard rustling behind her. Draco Malfoy, her neighbor that lived up the hill, walked toward her. She never really liked him much, and of course he and Harry hated each other. Each of them had the biggest egos and when they were around, it was like a volcano ready to erupt. They were both the most popular boys in school, everyone wanted to date them, except Ginny of course.

The Malfoys had moved there when Ginny was about eight years old, because his father couldn't keep his job at the ministry. They had to move out of there 'Manor,' honestly, who needs a Manor, Ginny always thought, and moved into a 'smaller' house near them, although she never saw it as small.

Draco never came around much, but when he did, everyone made sure that Harry wasn't around. They had gotten in many fist fights, and although illegally, some wand fighting.

He sat down next to her but didn't speak. Ginny looked around awkwardly and then looked at him. "Hi," she said.

"Hey," he looked at her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Umm, just clearing my head," she looked at him as he nodded his head.

"About what?" He asked.

"Oh, just… things…" She had never really been friends with him, so talking about something this personal was weird.

"Harry?" He questioned, the tone of voice he used was one of disgust.

Ginny laughed, and asked hypothetically, "How'd you know?"

"He's a bloody arsehole, that's how…" Draco said. He looked at her, she didn't answer so he added, "I know what we could do to make you feel better though…"

Before she could comprehend what he was saying he had already leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. She tried to push him off, but he just pressed harder on her chest with his, pushing her down to the ground. She searched for her wand, but panic over took her when she didn't feel it in her back pocket.

xxxxx

After talking to Susan, Harry had sat on his porch for a few minutes, thinking about her and Ginny. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten together with Susan. But what was wrong with having a little fun when the girl you fancied, hates you?

He got up and brushed himself off. He took the two steps off the porch and began walking toward the lake, where Ginny most likely was. Ever since he could remember he could always find her there whenever he had upset her.

xxxxx

He got to the lake and was surprised to see Ginny struggling under Draco Malfoy, their lips connected. A burst of anger, jealousy, and fear went through his body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off her!" Harry yelled. Draco scrambled up and saw who it was yelling at him, a look of loathing came onto his face. Harry took the few steps toward him and punched him in the face with all the force he had. Ginny got onto her feet, obviously trying with all her might to keep her tears in. Draco fell to the ground and immediately put his hand up to his nose. "Don't you dare touch her again!" He bellowed, pulling him up by his collar to meet his eyes. "If you so much as lay a finger on her I swear to God you will pay!" Harry threw him back onto the ground, saying, "Bastard." He reached for Ginny's arm, having a firm grasp on it, and he began pulling.

"Harry, let go!" She said in a shaky voice.

"No," he stated simply.

As they got closer to her house, Ginny yelled, "Let go of me, Harry James Potter." He looked at her, and did what she had asked. She ran through her front door, Harry watching her as she ran away.

He didn't know whether he should go after her or not. Rain began to pour down, and he wished he could just melt into the ground with it.

xxxxx

He quietly knocked on her door, and heard Ginny call, "Come in." He did just that, and he walked over to where she was standing by the window. She didn't turn around when he came in so he put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" He asked soothingly.

She turned her head towards his, and he saw fire in her eyes. "Why'd you have to do that?" Ginny spoke loudly towards him, throwing his hand off of her. "I was perfectly capable of getting him off me. You know, not everyone wants the night in shining armor, Harry. You don't always have to be it either."

He stood there for a moment, trying to comprehend what had just happened, "I was trying to help you!" Harry said loudly back, looking astonished at her reaction.

"Help your girlfriend!" She suggested at full volume, "And though it may be hard to comprehend for you, I'm not it!"

He spoke in a tired voice, "She's not my girlfriend. I broke it off with her while you ran away from me." She didn't answer, but looked down at the floor, and crossing her arms. "Bloody hell, Ginny! Why do you have to be so stubborn?! I got him off you, which you obviously wanted. I saw you struggling and I knew I had to do something!"

"Oh, yeah right!" Ginny spat back at him, saying, "You just wanted to show off in front of Draco!"

He stared at her derisively, "I was protecting you."

Ginny scoffed, "I don't need protecting! So just stay away from me!"

He looked hurt, and stated simply, "No." She turned back to the window after a tear rolled down her cheek. He shook his head and grabbed her firmly, yet gently, by the arm and turned her toward him. His eyes were burning; he spoke harshly, "Damn it, Ginny! Just because you couldn't defend yourself for once, doesn't mean you have to act like a bitch." He had tried to keep the last word in his mouth, but it had been too late. She tried to scoff at him, but it came as more of a sob, and she ripped her arm from his grasp and stormed out of the room.

She watched her run away for the millionth time today, and as he heard the Weasley's kitchen door slam, he began to run downstairs after her. He was tired of her never letting him in.

As he got outside, the rain was still pouring down and he saw Ginny on the ground in the middle of the yard, her head in her hands. As he got closer he could see her shaking with sobs. Harry bent down next to her and took her hands in his.

"Ginny, come out of the rain," he said pulling her up, "You'll catch cold…"

"I don't care," she said tossing his hands away. As he looked into her face he could tell the drops on her face weren't just from the rain.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

She looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Well," she wiped the wet hair on her forehead back, and she sniffed, "I was practically mauled by Draco Malfoy, you called me a bitch-"

"I didn't mean that," he interrupted.

"Yes you did…" her chin trembled, obviously starting to cry again, "I interrupted you and Susan, and I broke up with my boyfriend. Enough reasons?" She asked sarcastically.

"Why would interrupting me and S- You broke up with Dean? Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, thanks to you…" she crossed her arms across her chest.

Due to the circumstances, Harry tried with all his might not to break into a huge grin, grab her and kiss her.

"What'd I do?" He asked, obviously knowing full well.

She looked at him indignantly. They fell silent and Ginny looked around. The rain was pouring heavily down upon them.

After a moment, Harry added, "So are you going to admit you needed protecting?"

She threw her hands down, and spoke loudly, "I didn't need your help. I could handle him fine!"

"Shut it, Ginny! You couldn't and you know it!" Harry said, on his last nerve.

"Just because he's a guy, doesn't mean he could hold me down for long," she was yelling again, her eyes were burning, tears threatening to fall. She wiped her face, getting the rain water off her face and her hair out of her eyes. The rain was falling harder than ever.

"Malfoy may be a wimp, but he knows how to hold someone down." Harry said irritably, "Trust me, I lost a fight with him once."

"And_ I_ _know_ how to take care of myself! How many times do I have to say that to make you understand?!" She rambled on loudly. He stood there listening, annoyance clearly etched across his wet face. "I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Potter! I don't even know why you always have to be-"

The force of the kiss made Ginny move back a few steps. He put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer. For a moment or two, his lips were the only ones moving. She was taken aback, stunned at the lips touching hers. She relaxed and soon found it hard to think. She put her left hand onto his right placed on her cheek. She put her other hand onto his chest, onto the shirt she hated so much, and onto the boy she had just fallen in love with.

xxxxx

Oh, angst in the rain… Cliché? What are you talking about? It's _totally_ original!

I'm a huge cliché, if you haven't already noticed, so don't hate me for it.

Please, tell me what you think about this semi-long-awaited chapter. Remember, I have track, school, homework, instruments, eating… I'm a busy woman! lol

Mads


	9. Chapter 9

He moved his hands from her face, one to the back of her head and the other to her lower back, pulling her closer. She put both her hands onto his wet t-shirt, and was so grateful he was holding her up because she was feeling a little weak in the knees.

He presumed they had to breathe at one point, and reluctantly pulled away. Ginny bit her lip as she looked up at him. She swallowed timidly, and slid her hands off his chest, "It's cold…"

He laughed, "Yeah… pretty cold…" He slowly took his hands off her, she was still silent. He looked around the yard; the rain had begun to let up, and then turned his head back to her, "So, before you were yelling at me and wouldn't shut up, and now you're shy? What's up, Weasley?"

She looked at him indignantly, "Hey, you caught me off guard. In no way was I expecting you to kiss me…" she said in a huff, "and what was that all about, anyway? I hope you don't think I'm going to forgive you just because you kiss me like that-"

"There's the Ginny I like to see…" he interrupted smugly.

"And there's the Harry I hate to see…" she retorted.

"You know you love me…" He said complacently. She couldn't exactly say anything to that because she knew it was true. She definitely was not about to tell him though.

The rain had stopped fully and she realized that her red hair was stuck to her face and she had mud all over her pants from kneeling in the mud. "I must look like rubbish," She said, not expecting an answer.

He stared at her casually, "You never look like rubbish…"

She laughed and said sarcastically, "Gee, thanks…"

"No, I mean," he looked down at his feet and then back up at her, "You're always beautiful…" He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear that had been stuck on her cheek. He kept a hand there and began to lean in.

"Ginny!" Her mother called from the Burrow door, Harry's hand dropped automatically, and they both stepped away from each other, "Come inside before you catch cold!" Harry laughed and said under his breath, "Told you so."

"Okay, Mum," Ginny called, choosing to ignore Harry's statement. Her mother went back into the house. She smiled and began backing away. "You are too," she said with a coy smile on her face.

She had reached the Burrow kitchen door before he asked curiously, "I'm what?"

"Beautiful!" She called cheekily before she closed the door. He smiled and shook his head amusedly before sticking his hands into his jean pockets and walking back to his house.

xxxxx

"So, how's Susan?" Sirius asked mockingly, poking his head around the door frame of Harry's room.

"Broke up with her," Harry said, he was laying on his bed, hands behind his head, and staring at the ceiling, thinking of Ginny.

"Oh wow, I think that may even break some of my personal records…" Harry's godfather said, walking into the room. "What happened? Bad in bed?" Sirius asked sarcastically. Though he may treat Harry like one of his peers, he was still Harry's father's best mate, and Sirius was practically his father as well, he sincerely hoped Harry hadn't ever done anything of the sort.

"Unfortunately we didn't make it that far…" Harry said jokingly.

Sirius asked, trying not to sound too much like Lily, "And you haven't ever made it that far, have you?"

Harry cleared his throat, and didn't answer, although for Sirius, that was enough of an answer for him. "Oh, Harry," Sirius said, seemingly surprised. "Don't tell your mother that, I think she might Avada Kedavra herself, and you, and then _me _for bringing it up."

"I wasn't planning on it, trust me…" Harry said. There was a silence; he had never told anyone he had had sex, except for the guys, of course.

Sirius sat at the edge of his bed, pretending to be a teenage girl excited for gossip, "So, who was it with?"

Harry laughed, and paused. He sighed, and sat up, saying, "Cho Chang."

Sirius really hoped Lily wouldn't find out anytime soon, "And… when was this?"

"Well, last year…" Harry said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "When else was I supposed to do it? In fourth year, when I was fourteen?"

"Feeling guilty, are we?" Sirius asked mockingly, "At least it was only one time…" He said casually, beginning to look around the room.

"…Yeah…" Harry said uncomfortably, clearing his throat again.

Sirius' head shot back to him, his voice serious, ironically enough, "It _was_ only one time, wasn't it?"

"Well…" Harry said uneasily, like he was shrinking back into the bed, "Was I supposed to do it once and just stop?"

Sirius was astounded now, he jumped off the bed, "How many times have you done it?!"

"I don't know!" Harry said, also surprised, but at Sirius' reaction, "A lot?" He tried suggesting.

"You can't even count?!" Sirius said horrified. He was beginning to think he had had a bad influence on him. "Bloody hell Harry, it was a matter of months!"

Harry was taken aback, "Well, it was only a few times with each girl…"

"You had, like, twenty girlfriends last year, Harry!" He said with wide eyes. He added under his breath, "Merlin…" He put a hand up to his forehead, where he was beginning to ache.

They both fell silent, and Harry looked down at his feet, seeming like a little kid who had just been chastised. "_Now _I feel guilty…" he said with annoyance evident in his voice.

"You should!" Sirius said accusatorily.

"And I only had seven girlfriends last year…" Harry mumbled defiantly.

"That's plenty…" Sirius muttered back.

They sat, or rather Harry sat, and Sirius stood for a moment. Harry ran a hand through his hair and slowly looked up at his godfather, who usually was cool with these things. Sirius shook his head at Harry, but soon began to smirk.

"You beat me at everything…" Sirius said jokingly.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, mocking an air of arrogance, "What can I say? Girls are all over me… I couldn't just say no…"

Sirius laughed and slapped the side of Harry's head gently, "See you later, Relationship King," he said sarcastically.

Harry leaned back onto his bed as Sirius left, and groaned. Did Ginny know how many girls he'd slept with? Or even that he'd slept with anyone? Well, it was pretty well known throughout school that he had.

As he was laying there thinking, he began to drift off to sleep, to dream of kissing Ginny once again.

xxxxx

Harry opened his eyes and saw the world upside down, and blurry. He was confused until he realized that his head was off the side of his bed, while his legs were bent on the other side. His glasses had slid onto his forehead, so he couldn't see clearly. He got up from the uncomfortable position he was in, which was a bad decision on his part. His neck felt like it had snapped off his shoulders, and he spoke under his breath, while rubbing his neck, "Bloody hell."

The sun was shining through the window and he guessed that it was at least noon.

Harry was wondering if kissing Ginny had all been a dream when he realized he was still in a t-shirt and jeans, which were still a bit damp from the night before. He remembered the rain and when she had called his shirt stupid, and the wonderful feeling of her lips on his. He involuntarily sighed.

After staring into space for a few moments he realized he was shivering from the damp clothes he was wearing. He began to strip down so that he was clad in only boxers.

xxxxx

Ginny was walking across her lawn and into the Potter's yard trying to make up an excuse to make it plausible that she would go up into Harry's room at one in the afternoon. The best she could do was Quidditch, which the Potter's were obsessed, so they wouldn't think anything of it.

Ginny didn't run into any of the Potters however, so she went up the stairs two at a time, and then went to his room. She noticed as she got closer that his door was open.

She snaked her head around his doorframe and before her was a lovely sight to see. Her eyes widened at the body of Harry Potter with mere boxers on and she involuntarily cleared her throat, which caught his attention.

"Oh," he looked startled, but soon recovered, "hey, love. Come to see the show?" He held his arms out.

She rolled her eyes, which were still stuck on him and all his glory, "Do you normally change with your door open?"

He shrugged his shoulders. They stood there for a moment, Ginny beginning to look around nervously, while he stared at her with a hint of a smile on his face. When she looked back at him she asked curiously, "What?"

"What do you want?" He asked amusedly.

"Oh, nothing," she said at an attempt at a casual tone.

He looked even more entertained, "You came here…"

"Oh, right… well…"

"Did you want more of this?" He said jokingly, waving a hand over his body.

She looked at him sarcastically, "Very funny, but no. I was just wondering what- could you put a shirt on or something?" She asked desperately, it was very hard to concentrate with him standing there.

"Nope," he said simply, smirking. He crossed his arms, and motioned for her to continue.

She sighed, "I was wondering what… happened yesterday?" She questioned rather than stated.

Harry scratched his abdomen casually, which was very toned ever since he had started playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, "Well… we kissed."

"Yes," Ginny said, "but I was wondering what that meant."

He raised his eyebrows and stretched, not talking for a moment, which was fine with Ginny. "You tell me…" He said eventually.

"Well…" she said, swallowing, "I don't think it's the best idea…"

Harry was taken aback, "I-wh- Why?"

Ginny looked at her feet, and then back up at him, "Well, your past relationships have been…" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

"What do you mean?" He asked stepping closer, he was still half naked, and she had to work hard not to stare too much.

"You dated like a thousand girls last year…" She held up her fingers, as if counting off the girls, "Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Alicia, Katie, Angelina, Marietta… Those all lasted, what, like a week?"

He looked guilty, "Yeah, but, I didn't care about them…" he paused and then smirked, "Wait, you remembered all the girls I dated?"

She chose to disregard his last inquiry, "That's the thing, Harry! How do I know that you actually care about me? That I'm not just another notch on your bedpost?" She questioned. The smirk slowly slid off his face and he ran a hand through his hair. He made an attempt at answering, but he started to stutter instead. "Exactly, Harry…" She said trying to make sure the tears would not well up, which was a difficult task.

She began to walk out the door, and Harry started, whipping his head up, "Wait, Gin- ouch!" His sore neck was not capable of moving like that, and he put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed, watching Ginny leave.

xxxxx

_Did you really think that they'd get together yet? Haha, props to MagZ86 on guessing that they wouldn't._

_Well, folks, it wasn't as long of a wait that you expected was it? Hehe_

_I might not be able to update this weekend because I've got two research papers due soon so… I think I might want to focus on those… lol._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and please review again if you can!_

_Love you guys,_

_Mads_


	10. Chapter 10

"Damn it!" He exclaimed loudly he had stubbed his toe on the table leg, causing him to drop a glass bowl onto the floor, shattering it. He kicked the kitchen counter in frustration, causing even more pain in his foot.

His mother, sitting at the table, looked surprised at the sudden outburst. She took out her wand to fix it, "Calm down, Harry. It's just a bowl." He grumbled in response and limped out of the room and onto his front porch.

His day had not gotten any better since Ginny had told him he only wanted to go out with her because he wanted a good shag. This was totally absurd, of course. He may have done it a few times, well, more than just a few times, but that didn't mean he would treat Ginny like that. It just made his head, and heart, ache every time he thought about it, which had been every second since.

Hermione came out of the Burrow, and looked around. She saw him and waved, beginning to walk over to where he was standing.

"Everything okay, Harry?" Hermione asked cautiously as she got closer.

He grumbled again, sitting down on the porch steps, and she took this as an answer, "I guess so…" She said, coming to sit next to him. "What's bothering you?"

He shrugged his shoulders and she sighed. "Is it Ginny?" She guessed.

He turned his head towards hers, amazed, "How'd you know?"

"Don't be so impressed," Hermione said, "Ginny's been brooding all day too."

"Really?" Harry stretched out the word, showing interest.

She nodded her head, "What happened between you two?"

He didn't answer for a moment, but when he did his voice was full of confusion and bitterness, "We kissed," she looked surprised but he went on, "and I thought there was something between us but apparently I was wrong." He paused, and Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he started talking again, "She said that if we went out that she'd just be another notch on my bedpost…"

Hermione laughed, but quit shortly after at the look Harry gave her. "Sorry," she mumbled. She attempted to hide her smile, "Well, why didn't you tell her how you feel about her?"

"I did!" There was a moment of silence before he said agitatedly, "Well, I tried... But she keeps bloody walking away from me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and didn't answer. She looked over at him, seeing him run a hand through his hair, and rub his eyes underneath his glasses, as if tired.

"Are you in love with her?" Hermione asked in a strange tone, as if she was surprised Harry could love a girl like that, but that somehow she knew he did.

He stopped his hands immediately and slowly dropped them from his eyes. "I- no!" He said exaggeratedly, looking around. She could tell he was lying, and a mocking smile came onto her face.

He looked uncomfortable and she said smiling, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Harry. Really, it's cute…" She shoved his shoulder lightly, "Which I know is the last thing you want to be…" Hermione said jokingly.

He groaned, and said exasperatedly, "It's just so complicated…"

"Yes, well, Harry, you will have to encounter girls that won't fancy you with one look at you." Hermione said sarcastically.

His shoulders seemed to slump a bit, and Hermione rolled her eyes lightheartedly.

They sat there for a few moments and Harry began, "It just feels like there's something in my stomach whenever I'm around her…" He paused, "…Fluttering…"

There was a moment of silence before Hermione asked amusedly, "Butterflies?"

He opened his mouth and took a breath to say something, then closed it.

Hermione stepped off the porch triumphantly, brushing herself off, "If you don't at least love her, Harry, you fancy her… A lot." She walked off smugly, as if having saved the world.

'_Love Ginny? No! Stop! You're not even sixteen yet… but… Hermione seemed so sure- No, Harry!' _

A battle raged between Harry's heart and mind for awhile until his mother told him to go over to the Weasley's to see if the twins were alright. "Molly told me that one of their experiments went wrong, and they nearly blew their brains out… Nothing a bit of magic won't undo, of course, but I'm sure Molly won't let them out of it that easily. Here," she shoved a bowl of food into his arms, "take this to them… Thanks, Harry," she said sweetly, and went back inside. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the Burrow's kitchen.

He could hear Mrs. Weasley scolding them as he walked into the room. "Hello, Harry, dear," She said, interrupting her rampage. Harry had witnessed her yelling enough times, and had actually been yelled at by her, that Mrs. Weasley went right back to yelling at Fred and George. They looked a bit singed, like they had rubbed charcoal on themselves, but they were in one piece, and he guessed that was all that mattered to Mrs. Weasley.

Harry, forgetting his troubles for the moment, leaned against counter and smirked at the twins being chastised at the table. Ginny came down the stairs looking tired and annoyed, he guessed it was from all the yelling. She slapped Fred on the back of his head in annoyance, and walked into the living room, not noticing Harry.

He pushed himself off the counter and followed her into the living room. It was already occupied by Ron and Hermione, the latter was sitting on her boyfriends' lap. Ginny was in the middle of saying a few choice words about all the yelling when they noticed Harry walking in.

Hermione looked at him funny as he sat down next to Ginny, and looked at his friend, his eyes telling her to be quiet.

Ginny was wearing a very form fitting shirt, and quite short shorts, and as she leaned against the armrest of the couch, and crossed her legs, he couldn't help but wonder… He shook his head and brought himself back to reality, "So, er, what'd they do?" He inquired about Fred and George.

Hermione answered, "They were making something to turn you a different color, and if they wanted to be turned black they succeeded." She rolled her eyes, and Ron laughed. She did the same, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get a room," Harry and Ginny said simultaneously. They were used to Ron and Hermione showing their affection quite openly, and sometimes they got so wrapped in themselves they wouldn't notice anyone was there. It was better to get them alone before it was too late.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, and Hermione got up and laughed. They left the room holding hands.

There was silence in the room, yet the yelling was still going on, but Harry said bitterly, "So I haven't shagged anyone since you talked to me."

Ginny rolled her eyes, not wanting to pick a fight again, she said, "Harry…" She trailed off, searching for something to say. "Whatever," she said getting up from the couch, "I'm not getting into this…" Before she could walk past him he sprung up from the couch and stood in front of her.

"Just give me a chance," he pleaded.

She tried to move out of his way, but he just went in front of her once again. He noticed that she now took a lot of interest in a spot on the wall behind him, and he moved his head so it was in her view. He gently took her hand in his, and there was a hitch in her breath as he did so.

Her heart was screaming for her to just give in, let herself love him, and let everyone see it. But her brain was fighting it, fighting so hard.

He knew she was stubborn, and he wasn't going to storm off if he didn't get an answer, and he wasn't letting her walk away either.

She looked at him, and simply asked, "Why?"

He looked confused, "Why what?"

"Why?" She inquired again, getting her hand away from his grasp, "Why do you want me? Is it the chase? Is it the challenge?"

"No, I-" Harry said imploringly.

"Then why?!" Ginny asked loudly. Why was it that every time they were alone they always started fighting? Or rather, she always started yelling at him.

He didn't answer for a moment and she let a frustrated sigh, moving past him and toward the back door that led to the Weasley's backdoor. She had walked out before he turned around determinedly and stormed after her. She was a few meters away when he called, not meaning to sound harsh, though he did, "Because I lov-" He stopped, he couldn't say it now, he wasn't even sure if he felt that way, "I-I like you a lot!" He yelled. '_Nice save, Harry,' _he thought sarcastically.

She turned around and crossed her arms, looking amused. "You like me? That's great, Harry," she said sarcastically, "But you still haven't answered my question." She tapped her foot, "Why?"

He paused and took a deep breath. He let it out slowly and said eventually, "You're amazing," he said raising his eyebrows, "Is that answer enough? Or do you want more? Because I've got plenty," she looked taken aback, and he went on, "You're beautiful. Every time I see you there's… well, apparently butterflies, according to Hermione," She looked confused but he continued, "You're not just pretty, you're beautiful. I've never met anyone like you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her, "You're so strong. You won't break down if you break a nail, unlike some girls," he rolled his eyes, "You're never afraid to fight back, and disagree with everything I say. You speak your mind, and even though you can be bloody annoying at times, it's just… you're amazing. There. And I lo- like you for it." What was wrong with him? He almost said it again!

He ran a hand through his hair waiting for an answer.

She smiled and started, "I like-"

"No!" They heard Ron come through the door, Hermione coming soon after looking angry, "No, no, no, no, no," He repeated. Ginny's brother came toward them looking determined.

"Ron, wha-" Ginny began.

"Hermione told me what you said, Harry." Ron said, poking his best friend in the chest.

"What'd I say?" Harry asked confusion etched on his face, looking over at Hermione.

"You stay away from Ginny, okay?" Ron said angrily, "You can go shag any other girl you want, but Ginny is off limits!"

"Ron!" Ginny said crossly, "What did you tell her?" She asked Harry desperately.

He had no idea, "I don't- oh." Now he knew. Hermione had told Ron that he liked Ginny.

"That's right!" Ron said. "I'm not going to let you use Ginny like you have other girls."

Harry began to get irritated, "Ron, I won't-"

"Don't start with me. I know how you think, and I've heard the way you talk about girls. You're not going to do that with Ginny." He pushed Harry towards his house, "Now go home, and stay away from her."

"Ron!" Ginny repeated louder this time.

Harry stumbled back and was now fuming. "You can't tell me what to do, Weasley."

If they were in different circumstances, Ginny would have laughed. Ron and Harry always called each other by their last names whenever they were angry, and she found it quite funny.

"Guys, don't start this," Hermione said, annoyed.

"Yeah, well, Potter, when it comes to my family, I think I can," Ron said, ignoring his girlfriend and stepping closer to Harry.

"Yeah, well, Weasley, when it comes to the girl I _love_, I think _I _can," Harry said stepping closer as well, not realizing what he had just said.

Ginny stopped trying to intervene and looked at Harry inquisitively.

They were now about two inches away from each other, both seething with anger.

"Go home, Potter," Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Go to Hell, Weasley," Harry retorted in the same manner. That set off Ron who tackled him and they fell to the ground.

Hermione stifled a scream and Ginny came out of her reverie, trying to pull Ron off Harry. "Ron, get off him! You're acting like animals!" Ginny screamed. Ron tossed his arm out of her grasp, and Harry took the opportunity to flip him over, so he was on top of him, beating him up.

"Harry James Potter!" Lily said angrily, racing over to them. "I sent you over here to see if the twins were okay! Not for you to kill Ron!"

Harry stopped his actions immediately and Ron took the opportunity to push him off. Harry landed on the ground with a noise of pain, and started at his friend again.

Lily held him back.

Hermione went over to Ron and got him up. She glared at him, but he didn't notice, as he was doing the same to Harry.

"Ginny, hold Harry back, I'm going in to tell your Mum. And you two," she said, pointing to Harry and Ron, "You work this out by the time I get back."

Harry seemed to tense up as Ginny put her hands around his upper arm, and she looked into his face, which was already forming bruises. He avoided her eyes, because he was just beginning to realize what he had admitted.

"You can get any girl you want," Ron said, whining a bit, "You don't have to ruin Ginny's life just because-"

"Excuse me, Ron," Ginny said angrily, "But I'm not like Lavender, or Cho, or any of the other girls. I won't do anything, even _shag,"_ she said, emphasizing the last word, "to keep Harry as my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" The other three inquired.

She opened her mouth to speak, and Harry just looked at her, waiting expectantly with a hint of a smile on his face.

"No, no, no, no!" Ron started again, leaning his head back in frustration.

"Ron, shut up!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

They heard the front door open and Mrs. Weasley yell angrily, "You four! Come in here now!"

They all groaned and began walking. Hermione switched her hand to hold Ron's, but Ginny absentmindedly kept a strong hold on Harry's arm. They got into the kitchen and sat down. Harry looked at her amusedly, and she suddenly noticed where her hands were. She cleared her throat and dropped her hands.

"What is wrong with all of you?!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"It was Harry!" Ron said.

"You're the one who-" Harry began harshly, but Mrs. Weasley interrupted him.

"Enough! Hermione, you take Ron into the living room. Ginny, get Harry home."

They reluctantly did as they were told and as Ginny and Harry were walking out of the Burrow, Harry said jokingly, "I think you might need to keep a hold on me…" He took her hand in his and they walked together across the lawn.

xxxxx

_Ugh, sorry about the wait, but I've been really really busy. Every time I sit down at the computer I work on this, though. _

_Thanks so much for reading, and waiting. Please review! If you have any suggestions, that would be really great! _

_Mads_


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Ginny were walking to the closet upstairs to get towels for Mrs. Potter, who had sent them up. She had been very cross with Harry, and was making sure to keep him away from Ron.

They walked into the tiny room, and Ginny absentmindedly began to shut the door behind her.

"No, don't-" Harry began hurriedly, but it was too late. The door had shut and Ginny looked at Harry inquisitively. "Shit." He stated simply.

Ginny looked amused, and worriedly asked, "What?"

He sighed and dropped the towel he had grabbed from the shelf, "Do you remember me and Ron telling you stories of the closet in my house that, if closed, stays locked for a few hours?"

Ginny scrunched up her eyebrows, trying to remember, but then her face fell. "You mean…"

"Yep," Harry said.

Ginny copied Harry in stating, "Shit."

"Yeah," he repeated knowingly.

"I thought you guys were just joking!" Ginny sighed, looking at the locked door.

He sighed and sat down on the floor. Ginny imitated him and sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder. There was a moment of silence before she asked, "Why would you put anything in a closet that locks you inside?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "There's no other place to put it, I guess…"

"That's why we have magic…" She looked at him, "We can add an extra room if we want."

"You know my mum doesn't like to use magic for everything…" He said.

Ginny's shoulders slumped and asked expectantly, "Don't you have your wand?"

He shook his head, saying casually, "Mum took it away from me…"

She rolled her eyes, "What'd you do now?"

"I helped Fred and George with one of their experiments…"

Her shoulders slumped, and she shook her head. A moment passed and she looked at him, he was smirking. "What are you smiling at?"

"Oh, nothing," he said smugly. He put an arm around her and pulled her closer. He looked down at her and leaned his face toward her.

She cleared her throat and turned her face away from his, so he was snogging her ear. He pulled away quickly, and it was his turn to clear his throat. She got up and walked around the tiny space, getting as 

far away from him as she possibly could. She couldn't exactly do this with him when they were all alone, because she knew she couldn't control herself around him.

He scrambled up after her and walked up behind her. "You have really nice towels…" She said casually, turning around. He smiled and put a hand against the wall above her shoulder. He leaned in to kiss her, she could feel his breath on her lips. She smiled nonchalantly and moved out from under him, causing him to stumble forward into the wall. He looked at her over his shoulder in annoyance. No girl had ever turned him down so much as Ginny had that summer.

"So, how long do you think we'll be in here?" She asked, her back to him.

He pushed himself off the wall and said, "Well, when me and Ron were stuck in here it took a few hours."

She turned around, and raised her eyebrows, leaning against the shelf.

He nodded his head, a smug look on his face, and he walked up to her. He slowly put his hands against the wall above her shoulder. He was going to try this one more time, so he leaned his face in, their lips touching.

There it was, Ginny had lost control. She put her hands on his waist, grabbing his t-shirt, pulling him closer. His insides were squirming; he was kissing her, all alone, where no one could interrupt them! Finally…

He inwardly sighed as she slid herself down the wall, pulling him with her. He did everything to keep their lips connected, even if it meant bending his body in ways he didn't even know he could.

Somehow Harry ended up on top of Ginny, his legs on either side of her hips, her hands on his face, his right on her neck, the left on the back of her head.

When he moved his legs, she realized what position they were in, and noticed something hard forming in his pants. Her eyes bulged and she lightly pushed his face away from hers. Their chests heaved, and he smiled down at her, looking quite pleased. She smirked at his reaction, both on his face and in his pants.

"So, er, earlier you said something about me being your boyfriend…" It was his turn to look smug and he brushed a hair away from her eye.

She smiled and said cheekily, "I was just proving a point…"

"Now, I don't believe that," he spoke softly, his eyes already scoping out her lips.

He leaned in closer, ready to kiss her again, but she said, "And you said you loved me…" Her eyes flicked up to his. He paused, and took his hand off the back of her neck, scratching the back of his head subconsciously.

"Well, I was just- er…" He stumbled over his words.

Her face grew serious, almost angry, "And you were just proving a point. Of course." She looked at the door in annoyance, then back up at him, "How could I ever think that Harry Potter, the fifteen year old boy who has shagged pretty much every girl in his year, dated pretty much every girl in Hogwarts, been a jerk for his whole life, who is _so_ self-centered," she looked at the door at the sound of a loud click, and they knew the door was finally unlocked. She slowly looked back to him, and shoved him off of her, "could ever love me back."

He landed on his bum quite hard, and he watched her get up angrily. Had he really ruined this again? "Ginny…" He said from the ground as she passed him, heading toward the door.

She turned to him, "Harry, you've been chasing me for years now, and now, _now_, after all this, you can't tell me how you really feel. _I'm_ not the one running away, Harry," She said turning back to the door.

"Ginny! Ginny, wait," he ran up to her, turning her around, he paused, but the words soon flowed out, "I love you." Her breath caught, but she then looked disbelieving. He apparently noticed, "Please believe me," he said pleadingly, "I've never said that to a girl before, Ginny, I've never felt this way before."

Her eyes seemed to soften, but her face still showed her stubbornness. She turned back to the door, then back to him, opening her mouth as if trying to say something. She took a breath, but shut her mouth again, taking the doorknob in her hand.

"Don't you dare think about walking out that door," he said firmly. "I told you before that I'm not going to let you walk away from me, and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He took her face in his hands and put his lips onto hers once again. She seemed to melt in his arms, and he knew he had her.

When they finally parted, he asked, putting his hands in his pockets subconsciously, "Can you just give me a chance, Gin?"

She looked up at him, trying to a hide a smile, "Let's sleep on it."

He raised his eyebrows, surprised, but then she rolled her eyes in disgust, "In separate beds, Harry."

He made sure not to let his disappointment show, "Right… Right I knew that…"

She laughed, and said, "Well, I better get out of here before it gets locked again." She opened the door, turning back around, "See you tomorrow, Harry." He half expected her to kiss him goodbye, but she didn't. She turned around with a smile, and went back home.

xxxxx

Wow, it's been a little while, and I'm sorry. This is a really short chapter, and I apologize again, and I don't really like it, and I'm sorry about that too, but I needed to post something, because I've had you guys waiting for like two weeks, and this is a really long run on sentence and I'm sorry. Hope you guys like it, though. I'm scared on what the feedback is going to be for this chapter, but I need some reviews giving me suggestions and criticism. Please!

Thanks so much for reading, and I _hope_ you enjoy!

Mads


	12. Chapter 12

Harry woke up to a slap on the head, and he slowly realized it was Sirius standing over him. The sun was shining through the window of the living room, where he supposed he had fallen asleep, and he squinted his eyes at his godfather due to the bright light. He groggily asked, confused, "What?"

"Ms. Weasley is here for you, sir," Sirius said jokingly.

Harry was wide awake now, and he, thinking there was more room on the couch, rolled over, and fell off onto the floor, knocking his head on the table on his way down. "Slow down there, buddy," Sirius said mockingly. Harry got up from the floor, a hand on his forehead, and grabbed his glasses. He went toward the door, "I'd keep the shirt off," Sirius said smiling. Harry looked down at his bare chest, and shot a look at his godfather, who threw him his shirt.

He walked into the kitchen putting on his t-shirt, and once his head was through the hole of the shirt he saw Ginny laughing with his dad. She doubled over in her fit of hysterics and he smiled at how beautiful her laugh was. His mother looked up at him from the Daily Prophet she was holding and looked surprised, "Harry, you look horrible!"

He was confused until he realized that his face was in pain. "Ron really got you," Sirius said coming around to face him.

"You should see Ron," Ginny said, slowly ending her laughter, "Mum wouldn't let Hermione fix his face." Harry looked pleased, and muttered, "Good."

"Harry," His mother scolded, "You're going to go over and apologize today." He looked annoyed and went to run a hand through his hair. He winced in pain when he felt the spot where he had hit his head.

He went over to the counter, grabbing a piece of toast, and taking a bite, he asked Ginny and his father in a muffled voice, "What were you laughing at?" She laughed again and pointed at a page of the Daily Prophet lying on the table. He picked up the page and was surprised to see a picture of his family. The caption underneath read; _'The Potter Family,' _written by the reporter Holly Reflin.

_It is well known among Ministry workers who James Potter is. For those of you who don't know, he's one of the top Aurors in the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic. His achievements include-_

Ginny said through her laughter, "Skip down there," pointing to a paragraph farther down in the page.

Harry began to read the paragraph under a small picture of him with, what he thought was, a striking smile.

_Harry Potter is the son of James and Lily, and a student going into his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry has kept up his family's reputation, playing Quidditch, going to school, and being quite the ladies man. He certainly is one of the most popular boys at his school, and having spoken to several young ladies that attend with him, one of the most dashing. He was recently named the captain of the Gryffindor house's Quidditch team, on which he plays Seeker. He is also known to be one of the best players Hogwarts has ever seen, next to his father of course. The young ladies also added _

_how his bright green eyes, inherited from his mother, are 'so gorgeous anyone could get lost in them.' It seems he's single as of yet, but according to his reputation, he could have gotten a new girlfriend since last week. _

He looked up to see everyone in the room laughing at him. Sirius looked smug, and said, "Don't worry Harry, we've already framed it and put it up in your room." Harry rolled his eyes, and finished eating his toast.

"Do you see this, Mr. Potter?" Ginny amusedly asked James, pointing at Harry, "It doesn't even faze him!" Harry smirked before putting his elbows onto the table, leaning on them, and starting to read the rest of the article.

There was a moment of silence before Sirius' voice chimed in, sounding amused, "James, Lily, I, uh, need to show you something." They looked at him oddly, "_In the other room_…" Sirius pressed on. It dawned on Harry's parents that Sirius was trying to get Ginny and Harry alone, and so the three adults left, smiling oddly.

Harry didn't seem to notice that he was now alone with Ginny; he was still reading the newspaper and chewing on his breakfast nonchalantly. She sat down on a chair next to him, and leaned the side of her head on her palm, facing Harry. She was pretty close to him, and he suddenly could feel warm breath on his ear.

He turned his head, and his breath hitched when he saw Ginny looking at him innocently, her face centimeters away from his.

"I slept on it," she said quietly.

He copied her and sat down in a chair, leaning on his elbow, side of his head in his palm, and still his face was quite close to hers. "Really…" he said, just as softly. She nodded and he asked, "So am I single or not?" He took her hand, which was on her thigh, in his, and their fingers linked together, "My fans are dying to know…"

She shrugged innocently, and smiled.

He stood up, still holding her hand in his, "You enjoy torturing me, don't you?" Harry asked, smiling.

"Who doesn't?" Ginny said, letting him pull her up to his level. A hint of a smile was left on his face, and he began to move closer toward her. "Come on," she said mockingly, her voice back to a normal level, halting his movements, "You have to go apologize to Ron." She pulled him toward the door, and grinned at him. She knew he didn't want to go, and that was half the fun.

He groaned, as they got outside in the bright sun he asked, "Can't we just stay here?"

She didn't answer, but sent a sarcastic sympathetic smile toward him. He caught up to her so he was at her side, and he looked down at their linked hands, smiling uncontrollably.

As they reached the side of the Burrow, he pulled her to the side, so if someone looked out the Weasley's door, they couldn't see them. She laughed, "Harry, what are you-" she began, but was interrupted when his lips crashed onto hers. He smiled against her lips, he could get used to this. Before he could really get into the kiss, she had pulled away.

She smiled shyly, and began pulling him back toward her house. He groaned again, and let her pull him, "Do I have to?" He asked, referring to apologizing to Ron.

She looked behind her and gave him a look, saying sarcastically, "Your life is so hard, Harry…"

They reached the door and she grabbed the handle, letting go of his hand. He couldn't help but notice that she had reached for the door handle with her right hand, and dropping his hand that was in her left. Did she not want her family to know?

They walked inside. "So, basically you're saying that I could go to school this year and have half the work?" Ron, who was amazed, asked his girlfriend as they entered.

Hermione looked regretful and said, "Well, yes Ron, but wouldn't you rather have- Oh, hey!" She said to Harry and Ginny.

Ron, being pretty beat up himself, saw Harry and glared, looking at the two suspiciously he said, "Hello."

Harry sighed, "Listen, Ron," he said, seeing Ron raise his eyebrows. He didn't go on and Haryr looked at Ginny. She pushed on his arm, as if encouraging him to go on, "I'm… soryboutyesterday," he said quickly.

Ron looked at him mockingly, "What was that Harry?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm sorry." Harry stared at Ron, who was looking quite victorious, "Aren't you going to apologize?"

Ron looked appalled, "For wha-" He began to question his friend, before his girlfriend stated harshly, "Ron, apologize." The couple seemed to be having a battle with their eyes, and after a moment Ron's shoulders slumped, looking irritated. He sighed and mumbled, "I'm sorry, too…"

Harry smirked, "That's more like it." He looked his friend up and down, "Looks like I got you pretty bad."

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Well, apparently you haven't looked in the mirror…"

Harry smiled, and then laughed. They were good now. Ron tilted his head and looked into Harry's eyes. Harry looked at him oddly and asked, "What are you doing?" He didn't answer, but just kept looking at him. "Mate, you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Ron shook his head, getting himself out of his reverie. He smirked and said, "Sorry, just got lost in your eyes, is all. It happens." Ginny burst out laughing, not expecting that at all, and slowly a grin appeared on Harry's face.

"Nice one," Harry said laughing.

xxxxx

Ginny was waiting by the lake for Harry when she saw Draco Malfoy walking toward her. Immediately her heart started beating faster than normal and she clutched the wand in her back pocket. He casually walked toward her and all she could think was, _'Harry's coming soon… Harry's coming soon…'_

She smiled weakly at him and he opened his mouth to speak, but heard Harry's voice instead, "I thought I told you to stay away from her." She turned her head in the direction of the noise and saw Harry walking angrily toward them.

Malfoy looked amused, "Looks like someone beat you up pretty horribly, and it wasn't me this time," a hint of a smile played across his lips which turned into more of a sneer.

Harry shook his head, stepping in front of Ginny, facing Malfoy, "If you don't keep your smart ass comments to yourself, I swear, you're going to look way worse than I do."

Malfoy laughed, and said sarcastically, "What are you going to do? Use your _gorgeous eyes_ against me?" Apparently he had read the article…

Harry smirked, "Yeah well, at least I inherited something _good_ from my mother," Malfoy's sneer slowly slipped off his face, "Your mum just looks like she has her wand up her arse half the time." It was like something had snapped within Malfoy, and just like Ron had yesterday, he pummeled Harry to the ground.

Ginny's eyes widened, and decided to use the wand that was tightly grasped in her hand to her advantage. She pulled it out, and blasted the two far apart. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and ran toward Harry. He looked even worse than he had before and she pulled him. This time, it was she who dragged him off.

He didn't protest, but let her pull him by his elbow toward his house. His hand was on his nose, as if that could lessen the pain. She wasn't talking, but she looked over at him, he looked up nervously. "Are you mad at me?" He asked seriously.

She almost smiled at the worried expression on his face, but held it back, and sighed, "No," she said, rolling her eyes, "You're just an idiot."

There was a moment of silence before he said, "Well, I could tell you were scared. I wasn't going to do anything, but you looked really scared," he repeated, "And then he was being a smart a-"

"You didn't have to be a smart-ass back, Harry," She interrupted in an annoyed tone. "You could have just dragged poor defenseless old me back to my house," She said sarcastically. He sighed and she looked at him, "Are you okay?" She asked concernedly.

"Yeah," he said from behind his hand. They reached his doorstep and she said mockingly, "Good luck getting past your mum…"

Harry laughed, and lowered his hand, revealing a new bruise, saying regretfully, "Yeah, and I was supposed to get my wand back tonight!" She smirked and he jokingly glared at her, getting his elbow out of her grasp. "Get some sleep, Weasley…" He said grabbing his door handle, leaning in toward her.

"I'll try," she said cheekily, taking a step back. "'Night, Harry."

He smiled, "'Night, love." This time the last word made her heart swoon, and she grinned before turning around and walking back to her house for the night.

xxxxx

Did you like it? Hope you enjoyed the fast update, lol. Please review and tell me what you think, it means so much!

Thanks,

Mads


	13. Chapter 13

They were behind the broom shed in the Weasley's yard, far from sight of any Weasley, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck, their lips connected. Harry and Ginny had been in this position for nearly ten minutes, rarely coming up for air. His back was against the wall, and she was pressing him into it with her body.

It had been a few weeks since the fight with Malfoy, Harry's wounds had healed and it was now a week until they would return to Hogwarts, much to the parent's and children's delight.

They hadn't told any member of their families about their relationship, but Harry was beginning to think they knew because whenever Harry walked into the kitchen after a snogging session his parents, and sometimes Sirius, would look at him oddly. In one instance Lily mentioned mockingly, "Your hair's a little messed up there, Harry," and he replied defensively, "It always is," before hurriedly grabbing a snack and going up into his room.

On the other hand, Ginny was doing a good job of covering it up. The only person she had told was Hermione, making quite sure she wouldn't tell Ron.

The only time the two had nearly blown their cover was on Ginny's birthday. Harry, for the first time in her life, had gotten her a present. When she had opened the Quidditch book he had given her, she had apparently looked a little too happy, causing everyone else to inquire about the two.

However about a week prior to this, on Harry's birthday, Ginny had been a bit smarter and gave him his gift when they were alone together.

The spot they were now occupying was one that they had been using pretty much everyday since they had gotten together.

Her hands moved to his hair, where she ran them through, making it even more unruly. His hands were slowly making their way higher up her waist. As they inched forward they heard an astounded voice exclaiming, "Ginny! Harry?!" They broke apart, realizing it was Mrs. Weasley carrying, what seemed to be, enchanted shrub clippers.

"Mum!" A surprised Ginny exclaimed, pulling down her t-shirt.

Her mother stood there looking shocked, "Come with me, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said after a moment, "and Harry," she added. Her mother turned around and Ginny looked over at Harry. He stared back at her looking unnerved, yet curious for what Ginny's mum would do. She supposed he had been caught in this situation many a time in past relationships.

They followed her as she headed toward the Burrow, where they entered into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley looked up from the Daily Prophet he was reading and raised his eyebrows in questioning. His wife turned around, crossing her arms, "Explain to me why you two were _showing your affections _behind the broom shed." Mr. Weasley eyes almost immediately went to Harry, looking him up and down sternly.

It seemed as if Harry was expecting Ginny to answer, because he put his hands in his pockets, looking over at her. She looked over at Harry, exasperated that he was so nonchalant, and turned back to her mother, shrugging her shoulders hesitantly, afraid to answer.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to speak, taking in a breath, but was interrupted when Ron, Fred, and George all walked in casually.

George smiled, looking at Harry, and said jokingly, "Gosh, every time I see this kid's eyes…" He shook his head in mock disbelief, "They're just so beautiful…" No one except Ron and Fred laughed. They all looked between their parents, Harry and Ginny curiously, before Ron asked, "What's going on?"

Fred said jokingly, "Bet Mum caught them snogging." The three brothers laughed, but Ron was the first to stop at the looks they received from the others in the room.

"You didn't…" he looked at his mother sadly, then at Harry and Ginny, "You didn't…" Fred and George's smiles slowly slipped off their faces and Ron exclaimed in horror, "I thought you two got over that!"

Ginny bit her lip, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. This seemed to turn her into her usual fiery self, and she lifted her chin up and opened her eyes, showing determination. "Well, we didn't," she stated toward Ron. She turned her head to the rest of her family, daring anyone to interrupt her, "Harry and I are dating now, and-" She paused at the groan from Ron, outbursts from the twins, and the stern faces of her parents. She thought she saw a flicker of excitement go through her mother's eye, before pressing on, "_and_ if you don't like it, you can…" She searched for the right, and _appropriate,_ words to say to her family, "well, you'll just… have to deal with it."

When they were sure she was finished an eruption occurred between the three brothers, Ginny distinctively heard Ron say, "I'm _not_ going to deal with-"

Mr. Weasley slowly got up after putting down his newspaper, "Enough, boys," he said firmly. They began to protest, but their father held up a hand to stop them, "I would like to speak to Harry alone." This time, Harry didn't seem so nonchalant, his wide eyes moving to look down at Ginny, who was covering up her nerves with a face that looked stern.

George nodded his head, "Good. Mum, Ginny, you can go out in the garden, and we'll stay here-"

"_Alone,_" Mr. Weasley repeated. They again objected, but Mrs. Weasley rushed over to her sons, pushing them out of the room, she soon followed suit. Harry was hoping Ginny would be allowed to stay, but her father looked down at her with raised eyebrows. Her shoulders slumped, and she stalked out of the room, muttering incoherently as she left, leaving Harry looking extremely petrified. Arthur's hand reached out, and Harry, expecting to be hit with it, squinted his eyes ready for pain, but instead was clapped on the shoulder.

"Have a seat," Mr. Weasley said, directing him to the kitchen table. Harry almost laughed. Arthur Weasley was one of the nicest guys he knew, and he thought he was going to hit him? He began, "As my 

son's best mate, you are a great young man. But you dating my daughter is not something I don't approve of."

Harry nodded sadly, and Mr. Weasley went on, "According to Ron, the Daily Prophet, and even Ginny, your reputation with girls is not all that great. A new one every week, I hear?" He raised his eyebrows at Harry, who looked down at his hands. "Don't hurt my daughter, Harry," Mr. Weasley said sternly, Harry looked up at him.

He shook his head, saying truthfully, "I never want to hurt her," Harry paused, and then added, "Sir."

"I hope that's true," he said before Ginny, her mother, and brothers, all barged into the room. Arthur looked amused and stood up interrupting his daughter, who he could tell was about to speak harshly, "No need to yell at me, Ginny, I've talked to Harry," looking over at him, then at Ginny, "You're going to school soon, and I know I can't stop you two from dating." Ginny smiled, and Harry, making sure not to seem too excited, although his stomach lurched, couldn't help but grin.

Surprisingly, the person that let out a squeal of happiness was not Ginny, and definitely not Harry, but Mrs. Weasley. Everyone looked surprised as they looked at Molly, whose hands were clasped under her chin, grinning like mad.

"You're happy about this?" Ron asked exasperatedly.

Mrs. Weasley ignored her son's comment and squealed once again, walking over and giving Ginny a hug, "Oh, I always knew you two would get together!" Ginny stood in her mother's arms, her hands at her side, looking over at a bemused Harry with wide eyes.

Ginny's brothers were too surprised to object, and when Mrs. Weasley finally released her daughter, she swiftly got Ron, Fred, and George out of the room as to not cause a fight once again, although they protested as they left the kitchen.

Ginny's mother passed by Harry, pausing to pinch his cheek happily, and left through the kitchen door, saying, "I'll be right back, dears."

Mr. Weasley, Ginny, and Harry, whose hand was on his cheek, all looked at each other, Ginny's father said, "I hope you know she's going to go tell your mum, Harry."

They laughed, and Harry said, "Maybe, I'll just stay here for awhile," just so he could avoid his family as long as possible.

Mr. Weasley chuckled and went toward the door, saying, "I'd stay away from your brothers, Ginny. You too, Harry, especially," he opened the door, "I'm going to go check on your mothers," Ginny's father said jokingly, before leaving.

Ginny sighed once she and Harry were alone. She sat on the table in front of him, and smirked, "You looked terrified when I left," she said, taking his hand in hers and pulling him toward her.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, I thought he was going to stop us from being together or something…"

She smiled, and raised her eyebrows, "And since when have rules kept you from doing what you want?"

"Good point," he laughed. He took her other hand in his, and leaned forward. Their lips were centimeters apart when he suddenly froze, stating, "Shit." He stood up straight, and she looked at him, confused.

"What?" She asked. His shoulders slumped, and his head rolled back, so he was staring at the ceiling.

"Sirius is at my house," he said, looking back down at a confused Ginny.

She scrunched her eyebrows together in bewilderment, "What's so bad about- oh." She came to the realization that if Sirius knew about their relationship he would use that as an advantage and tease them to no end. She jumped down onto the floor and said, smirking, "And that's why I'm going up to my room and staying there until he leaves." She let go of his hand and turned around, heading toward the stairs, saying the first word slowly, mocking him, "Bye, Harry."

"No way, Weasley," he said jogging toward the stairs where his girlfriend was about to go up. He grabbed her hand, and she turned around with raised eyebrows. He smiled, saying, "That's why _we're_ going on a date."

xxxxx

_Another somewhat short chapter, but I hope you like it! The next chapter should be up soon, because I'm excited to write it. If you have any suggestions for their date, or anything, than be sure to tell me in a review. And please tell me what you think of this chapter! I get so many alerts from people who don't review. I want to know what you guys think! lol_

_Love ya, _

_Mads_


	14. Chapter 14

They had flooed out of the house without being stopped by any of Ginny's brothers, by yelling up the stairs they were going out, and quickly hurrying into the green flame.

They were now walking along a main street, watching a few young girls glance at Harry, only to begin giggling and whispering to their friends. Their hands were linked together, as he led her toward a restaurant. He let go of her hand to open the door for her, she smiled and curtsied mockingly, before walking inside.

Almost instantly a man wearing an apron walked up to them, "Why, hello, Mr. Potter," he spoke with genuine cheerfulness, the waiter bowed his head, then brought it back up to smile at Ginny, "Who's your lady today?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, looking up at Harry, who swiftly avoided her gaze, before answering, "Ginny Weasley."

The waiter bowed again, "Any girl of Harry's is a friend of ours," He looked at Harry, raising his eyebrows in question, "The usual table, then?"

Ginny subtly nudged his shoulder with hers, making him well aware that she was there and could hear what the waiter was saying. Harry swallowed before nodding, "Yeah, thanks." The waiter brought them to a booth on the opposite end of the restaurant. The waiter handed them menus before swiftly walking away.

Ginny didn't open her menu, unlike Harry who set his up to cover his face, but not his eyes. She saw them flicker up to see her staring at him with raised eyebrows, before moving quickly down to look at the menu.

"You come here often, then? I mean, with other girls?" Ginny asked sweetly. She pulled down his menu that was shielding his face, down onto the table, "I don't think you need this, you probably have a usual meal, too, I'm guessing." This was one of the few times she had ever seen him nervous, but now that she thought about it, it seemed that he was getting nervous around her a lot lately.

He ran a hand through his hair, then looked up at her, speaking quickly, "I'm sorry, did I ruin this again? Merlin, I'm such a bloody-"

"Harry," she interrupted him, "It's fine. It's just… you probably shouldn't take every girl you date here." She smiled, "It's not very smart."

He visibly relaxed, putting his forearms on the table, "Yeah, well, Demetri's never outed me like that before…"

Ginny snorted, "Demetri?" She covered her mouth with her hand, "That's really his name?" She said through her laughter, in a voice muffled by her left hand.

Harry looked amused, "Yes it is his real name," he smirked, "And I wouldn't be talking, _Ginevra._"

She stopped laughing almost immediately, and squinted her eyes, reaching over the table to slap him on the head, "_Not _funny, Harry."

He laughed, "Well, don't giggle at my protégé Demetri."

She threw him a sarcastic look before picking up her menu, "I don't giggle," she said from behind it.

He did the same, hiding his face before mumbling, "But you do snort." It was her menu this time that lightly hit him atop the head, causing him to exclaim jokingly, rubbing the spot, "Hey!" She smiled and opened her menu, putting it on the table, and began to read the choices.

They fell silent as they both contemplated on what to eat. She looked over at him without lifting her head, and then back down, hiding a smile that was about to creep onto her face. She slipped the shoe off her right foot, and crossed her right leg over her left under the table. Her right foot began to move up against his lower leg. She again looked at him without moving her head, seeing his eyes flick toward her, and back again. He cleared his throat as her foot began inching higher and higher up his leg.

Ginny, acting as if nothing was happening under the table, asked calmly, "What are you going to get?" He looked up at her obviously not going to acknowledge the foot that was slowly rubbing his inner thigh, but was saved from answering the question because Demetri emerged asking, "Are you ready to order?"

The couple nodded, and the waiter asked, "The usual, Harry?"

He attempted to answer, nothing came out, then cleared his throat, and in a strangled voice said, "Yeah, sure."

Demetri looked at her, and in a sweet voice, Ginny said, not even knowing what 'the usual' was for Harry, "I'll have the same," all the while getting closer and closer to Harry's danger zone with her foot.

The truth was, Harry never really got intimidated by these things, the foot rubbing, and flirting, but with Ginny, Harry couldn't quite act normal around her. Strange things would happen even if she just pecked him on the cheek, or ran her hands through his hair. He also had not been shagged since the end of term, which may have contributed to his abnormal excitement. It didn't exactly help to know that Ginny wouldn't do anything on that level for awhile.

As Demetri summoned their dinner, Ginny slowly moved her foot down his leg, removing it and slipping her shoe back on. She uncrossed her legs as the food was placed in front of them, saying thank you to the waiter, before picking up her fork.

Harry was relieved, yet a bit disappointed when she ended their contact under the table, picking up his fork as well. They began to eat and enjoy their meal together.

xxxxx

At one point during the dinner, Harry had switched places, so he was now seated next to Ginny, instead of across. Their empty plates had been set aside, and they were locked in a slow, sensuous kiss, Harry's hands in her hair, hers on his sides.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat, Harry reluctantly pulled away, and turned his head to see Demetri standing there with a butterbeer in hand. "Sorry to interrupt, but a lady," he turned around, pointing to a table at the far end of the restaurant, "Wanted to give you a drink. Said her name was Margaret… or Harriet… or…"Ginny and Harry looked to see who it was.

"Marietta Edgecombe…" Ginny said slowly. She couldn't help but remember the bad break-up Marietta and Harry had had last term. They had been going out for nearly two months, a record for Harry, and apparently he had cheated on her, or at least that was the rumor. It had taken ages for her to get over him, if at all. She would openly stare at him as they walked past each other in the hallways, or beg to get back together with him. He would always turn her down however, because either he had found someone new, or he 'just wanted to be friends.'

"Thanks," Harry said, waving off the waiter, who left the table after setting the butterbeer on it. He slid the cup her way with one finger, "You want it?"

She shook her head, "No, thanks," sliding it back to him.

"Well, I don't want it," he said repeating his action from before.

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, don't be mean, just drink it." He sighed and picked up the glass, downing it in a few gulps. He let out some sort of exaggerated satisfied sound, and she smiled, "Good?" She asked mockingly.

He nodded, "Very."

Ginny looked over at Marietta, "She really can't get over you, can she?" Harry shrugged, and she said jokingly, "Though I can't see why. You have _no_ good qualities…"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Is that right, Weasley?" He said, "Well, who was it eating my face off just a few moments ago?"

Mockingly she acted shocked, "Well, if that's how you feel, we can leave." She shooed him out of the booth, "Go, go, go," she scooted out as well. He faked being hurt, before smiling and kissing her on the cheek. She laughed, looking out the window, surprised to see it was dark out, "We should probably get going…"

He looked out as well, making a face, as if disgusted that they had to get back to their homes. He got the money out of his pocket, and left it on the table for Demetri. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand in his. They walked out of the building, past Marietta, who, Ginny noticed, watched them as they left.

It had cooled off considerably since they had first entered the restaurant, since it was almost September this should have been expected, but Ginny shivered at the sudden chill. Harry, who had on a light 

Gryffindor Quidditch jacket asked, "You want my jacket?" She began to protest, but he didn't listen and quickly took it off, putting it on her. He put his arms around her, and she curled her hands up into the sleeves of the jacket.

"Hey, Ginny?" He asked.

"Mmm?" She replied, suddenly feeling a little drowsy.

"Do you want to apparate back to the Burrow?"

She laughed, "Of course, but it's kind of illegal, Harry. And did I mention neither of us know how to?"

"Don't be so sure, Weasley. Sirius taught me how."

She suddenly stopped, staring out in front of her for a moment before stepping in front of him, "We are _not _under any circumstancesgoing to _illegally _apparate anywhere, _underage,_ under the teachings of Sirius Black, okay?"

She began walking again, leaving him standing there for a moment. He jogged up to her, "Oh, come on, Gin," he begged, "I've done it loads of times!"

"No, Harry," she said defiantly.

"Please?"

"No!"

He sighed, not speaking for a moment, falling into step with her, "Fine, if you lose half an ear doing it, I swear to wait on you hand and foot for the rest of eternity."

She looked up at him sarcastically, "That's reassuring…" She zipped up the jacket, and said jokingly, "But a great offer…"

"So, will you do it?" He asked expectantly.

"No."

"I've only lost my glasses doing it, I've never splinched myself," he tried to convince her again.

She sighed, contemplating. He raised his eyebrows eagerly down at her, who smiled while rolling her eyes.

"You trust me don't you?" He asked seriously.

She looked at him for a long moment, seeing her boyfriend staring at her, hoping for the answer she was about to give. She nodded. He smiled, "So…" he held out his hands impatiently.

She bit her lip before reluctantly mumbling, "Fine."

"Yes!" He said excitedly, jumping up and down once.

She stood in front of him once again, poking him in his hard stomach, "But if something happens to me, and you're still alive, you're most likely going to be murdered by my family, so this is just as much a risk for you as it is for me."

He grinned, "I know!"

She sighed, nerves setting in. Ginny, with her hands still inside the sleeves of Harry's jacket, wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her head pressed against his chest, almost touching his neck. She snuggled closer to him, when he asked, "Ready?" She nodded into him, giving him his answer.

There was a pause before he turned on the spot, and suddenly it felt like she was being compressed, she couldn't breathe, and suddenly couldn't feel Harry by her side. But just as soon as it had begun, it had stopped, and they landed roughly on firm ground.

They stood there in each other's arms for a moment, taking in the fact that they were still in one piece. Harry held her for a little longer than was actually needed, enjoying the feeling of holding her, and finally realized that he should probably check if she was alright.

He loosened his arms from around her shoulders, which was her cue to do the same. He leaned back, both hands on her shoulders, inspecting her, "You okay, love?" He asked.

She looked down at herself, "I think so…" She looked up at him, "You?"

"Yep," He looked smug, "Told you I could do it."

She rolled her eyes, and shook her head, "I can't believe I did that…" Wrapping the jacket tighter around herself, she said, "Probably the stupidest thing I've ever done…"

He shrugged, "Maybe, but I did get to prove you wrong. So, it was worth it." She laughed, looking over at the Burrow, lights from the various rooms of her home illuminated the yard where she and Harry stood.

A subtle smile played at her lips, and Harry wondered what it was she was smiling at, but didn't ask. He stared at her as she began to get lost in her own world. He grinned, and then sighed, bringing her back to reality. Seeing him smiling, she questioned, "What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and then put his hands in his pockets, looking around the yard, "No, it's just…" He looked back at her, "I just…" he shrugged, "I'm in love with you."

She watched him as he looked down and then around the vast darkness once again, biting her lip to keep from beaming. He hadn't told her that since they had gotten together those few weeks earlier, but she didn't really need him to. Just the way he looked at her as they parted to go to their separate 

houses, or the way he lit up when he saw her walking past was enough. She didn't need to hear it every time he saw her to know it was true.

"I love you to, Harry," she said, putting her hands on his chest. This directed his gaze back to her, and she stood on her tip toes to quickly press her lips against his.

He brushed a hand through her hair, before saying, "Come on," grabbing her hand, "Let's go get humiliated by our families."

She laughed, "Yeah, now that you mention it, your house is awfully dark." They walked closer to the Burrow, and suddenly Harry's hand tensed against hers. By this time, they were nearly at the Weasley's kitchen door, and she looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

He shook his head, then swallowed, "Yeah, fine, I just don't feel too g-"

And then that was the end to their romantic evening, as Harry let go of Ginny's hand to puke in Mrs. Weasley's garden. Ginny gasped, putting a hand up to her mouth, whether it had been due to disgust or surprise, or maybe both, she didn't know, but as he did it again, and again, she suddenly realized that something was wrong with him.

She opened the door to the Burrow, poking her head in to yell, "Mum! Dad! People!" She shut the door, and took the few steps to the still vomiting Harry.

Her family, having noticed the tone of voice she had used, came quickly, soon followed by Harry's parents and Sirius. "What in heavens name…" Mrs. Weasley cried, as she and the rest came outside.

"Merlin," Fred said, as he saw the bent over Harry, "What did you drink?"

Ginny chose to ignore this, and asked anyone who would hear, "What's wrong with him?!"

"You tell me…" Lily said as stepped over to Harry's side.

Ron looked on, saying, "Now he knows how I felt second year with the slugs!" Hermione slapped his shoulder, shutting him up, along with Sirius, who had begun to laugh.

The vomiting seemed to cease and Harry groaned, clutching his stomach as he stood up straight. He turned around to see everyone staring at his slightly green complexion. He wiped his mouth, disgust clearly evident in his face, as he said, "Well, that was unpleasant."

James summoned a bucket for Harry to hold, which, after saying a few choice words, needed, saving Mrs. Weasley's garden from another batch of vomit.

They brought Harry inside the Burrow, and everyone sat around the kitchen table, beginning to question the two.

"Was the food contaminated, or something?" Hermione suggested.

"I don't think so…" Harry said, thinking back.

"Yeah, it seemed fi-" Ginny stopped speaking, looking shocked and then amused. She suddenly burst into laughter, causing everyone in the room to look at her oddly.

"Thank you, Ginny, for finding this so amusing…" Harry said sarcastically.

"No!" She said through her laughter, "No, it was the butterbeer! That Marietta sent over to you!" Ginny failed at an attempt at controlling her laughter, "She poisoned you!"

"Marietta Edgecombe?" Hermione questioned.

"That was that girl Harry went out with for like two months, right?" George asked.

Ron nodded, "And then he cheated on her."

Lily looked shocked, "Harry James Potter, you did not!"

Fred stated, "Thus causing a bitter breakup, which would give her the reason to poison your butterbeer." All the Weasley children, and Sirius, began to laugh.

"And the thing is, we thought it was because she still liked him, but really she was just paying him back," Ginny bit her lip trying not to laugh so hard, because Harry was looking quite annoyed.

"Smart girl, that Marietta," Sirius said. Harry groaned, using the bucket in his lap. Lily, who was seated next to him, ran her left hand through his hair at an attempt to soothe him. Everyone winced as he vomited again, and Lily looked worriedly up at James, "I think we should get going…" She brought Harry up to his feet.

As they reached the door, Harry said into his bucket, "Bye, Ginny." She smiled, scratching the back of her neck, embarrassed as her family looked over at her. She saw a few of their mouths opening, and could tell they were about to mock her.

She quickly said, "I'm going to bed," jumping up and hurriedly going over to the stairs, "Goodnight," she called as she took the stairs two at a time. She slowed down as she reached the hallway toward her room, and though the evening ended surprisingly, she thought it had been the best of her life.

xxxxx

_There you go. I was up until like four a.m. this morning writing it. lol So, I really hope you like it, becuase I really enjoyed writing it. _Please_ review!_

Mads


	15. Chapter 15

When Harry awoke, he felt much better, but didn't exactly look it. His hair was sticking up even worse than it usually did, and his face looked a bit pale. He supposed his breath smelled dreadful too, so he decided to clean up and take a shower.

He stepped out of the shower after washing his entire body, brushing his teeth with one hand and pulling on clean boxers, pants and then a shirt with the other, with difficulty of course. His black hair was stuck to his head, but he put his hands in his hair to fix it so it was back to its usual disorderly manner.

He padded across the hall to his room, dropping his clothes on the floor. When he looked up he saw Ginny smiling sweetly on his bed. He almost automatically grinned back, saying, "Hey." He was a bit startled at the fact that Ginny, his girlfriend, was sitting on his bed.

"Hi," she stated. He sat down next to her and she asked, "You feeling better?"

He nodded, then raised his eyebrows, "Don't I look it?" He smiled.

She nodded back, then laughed. He put his arm around her waist as she started looking around his messy room, she stated, rather than asked, "You haven't begun packing." He shrugged looking around as well.

He began to stroke her side with his thumb and she looked back at him, "Did you want something?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No. I just wanted to see if you were okay…"

He raised his eyebrows, "No one stopped you from coming up here?"

She smiled slightly, "You're mom is over at my house, your dad is at the ministry…" She put her hand on his chest, pulling at his shirt, bringing him closer to her, "So I took the chance that came my way," she said shrugging.

He leaned in, "I'm glad you did…"

She smiled, meeting him half way, their lips meeting. His hand reached down to her knee, and he began pushing her to the bed. His hand started slowly moving up her leg toward the hem of her shirt. He pulled away and she smiled up at him. He grinned back, picking her up to move her so they were now positioned correctly on the bed.

He climbed on top of her, his legs on either side of her hips, his hands on either side of her shoulders. As Harry continued to kiss her, she put her hands on his sides, pulling him closer.

The kiss was hurried, urgent, they both wanted this. For Harry, though, it felt like he needed it. It had been so long since he had done this, and now that it was with Ginny, it made it all the much better.

Her tongue wanted entrance into his mouth, and he granted it willingly. He groaned into her mouth, as her hands slowly made their way down. She fumbled with his button, finally getting it undone, then unzipping.

She accidentally brushed her hand over something, that was never usually hard, and that was when she realized where she was, and with whom she was with. She began to feel like she had the night before when she had side along apparated with him. Like she was being crushed and she couldn't breath. But unlike last night, the feeling wasn't going away, but increasing with time.

When he began lifting the fabric of her shirt, she said breathlessly, "Okay," moving her head so his lips moved to her neck. "Harry," she pushed on his chest.

"Wuh," he mumbled confusedly. Their eyes met when he moved his head to look at her in questioning, his hand still holding onto the hem of her shirt, "Er," he said, swallowing. He straightened up, removing his hands and quickly standing up. His hand shot automatically to the back of his head, scratching it nervously, "Sorry."

She straightened her shirt as she also got up, "its… fine," she said, taking a deep breath. Her eyes automatically moved down, and she could definitely tell he was a little excited. His pants were still unbuttoned, showing the boxers underneath.

He saw her looking down there, and his eyes moved down to see his unbuttoned pants, and a little more. He quickly fixed his pants, then looked back up at her. She looked as if she wanted to say something, but instead, looked toward the door and then back at him. Pointing her finger in the direction of the door, she said, "I better go."

She backed up a few steps, as he said slightly startled, "Oh, okay…" He watched her as she turned around, beginning to walk out the door. "Wait, Gin!" She turned around, scrunching her eyebrows in questioning. Knowing full well the answer, he asked anyway, "Did I do something wrong?"

She somewhat laughed, shaking her head, "No, Harry…" She looked around, "I just… shouldn't have come in here…"

When he didn't speak she looked at him, seeing he was staring at her intently. "You know, I'm not as hormonal as you think I am…" He said after awhile. Her eyebrows raised, looking down at his crotch. He looked at her sarcastically, then said seriously, "I won't pressure you into doing anything you don't want to do…"

She looked sheepish, "I know, but…"

"But, what?" He pressed for her to continue.

She shrugged, "Its just…" she looked at him, "You and your other girlfriends have done… stuff," She didn't really want to clarify that sentence.

He rolled his eyes, _that's_ what she was getting at. He knew that his past, er, experiences would come back to haunt him. "Ginny," he stepped closer to her, "Those girls don't matter to me, and _I_ know, _you_ know you mean more to me than any girl I've ever…" He trailed off as well, not wanting to say the actual word.

She sighed, rolling her eyes, "Well, if we can't even say the word than we obviously aren't ready…" He smiled, but she could tell he was a bit disappointed. She kept herself from rolling her eyes again, "I shouldn't have come up here anyway… My mom would have her wand in a knot if she knew we were alone here," she smiled now.

He looked mockingly shocked, "You mean, your mother, Molly Weasley, doesn't like you alone in your boyfriend's bedroom?!" A smile played at her lips as he came toward her, shooing her out of the room jokingly. He shook his head, "Ginevra Weasley, honestly."

She laughed as she got to the hallway; he grinned and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her toward the stairs.

When they reached the first step down, she asked, "So, when exactly will you start packing?" He took a step down, turning to face her, so he was going backwards down the stairs. He took her hands in his, and she smiled, raising her eyebrows, expecting an answer.

He shrugged, "You're desperate for me to leave aren't you?" He asked, raising his eyebrows mockingly back at her.

"I'm leaving with you!" She protested.

He laughed, leaning in to kiss her, but as he stepped down to take the next step, he missed. Not wanting to fall as well, Ginny, with a tiny scream, let go of his hands, causing him to fall back onto the kitchen floor. She gasped, seeing him cringe on the floor.

"Harry!" She jogged down the stairs after him, "Why do you always walk backwards…" She stated, rather than questioned, as she bent down to check on him. He didn't answer, so she asked, "Are you okay?"

He nodded grimly as he sat up. "Merlin…" He said under his breath as he attempted to stand. This didn't go well, so he sat back down on the floor, looking over at his girlfriend. He shook his head as he said, "Ever since we started dating I get hurt all the time…"

She looked indignant, "Oh, so I suppose it's _my_ fault that you decided to kiss and walk down the stairs backwards at the same time?" She raised her eyebrows, continuing, "And that you're nasty to other girls, so they now want to poison you? And that you feel the need to rescue me, thus getting yourself beaten up? _And-_"

"Okay!" He interrupted, with a slight smile on his face, "I get it…"

She sarcastically smiled back, rolling her eyes and saying, "Sorry I let you go…"

He shrugged, "Well, then you would've fell," he grabbed her hand as he said this, rubbing his thumb on the back of it. She smiled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing on the floor?" They heard Ron ask. He set down the boxes he was holding onto the table, looking from one to the other for an answer.

"Calm down, Ron, we were coming down the stairs and he fell…" Ginny said, getting herself up.

"Oh," her brother said, shifting the boxes, on the table. He paused, "Wait…" Ginny took Harry's hand to get him up, "What were you two doing upstairs?" She stopped, causing Harry to fall down onto his backside with a yelp.

She looked over at her brother, determined not to let anything show, "We just went up for a moment," she said, not answering his second question, and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he stated with no emotion.

"Honestly, Ron," Ginny said, reaching for Harry's hand a second time. He looked wary to take her hand, "What could we have done in the ten minutes I was over here?" She thought to herself, _'You _could_ have done something._'

Ron looked down at Harry, then back at his sister, "Plenty."

Harry, having finally taken Ginny's hand after she had impatiently shook her hand which was out for his help, said, with a smug smile on his face, "You speak from experience?" He got to his feet, still holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Shut it, Harry," Ron said, after a moment, his gaze faltering. Ginny made a disgusted sound, and Harry held in a laugh.

xxxxx

He exclaimed loud, incomprehensible words, as the pleasure increased. The climax came and he writhed on the bed.

He opened his eyes to see a red head over him, but not the one he was dreaming about. "Mum!" He scrambled up so he was sitting, lifting the covers discretely over a certain area.

She put her hand on his sweaty forehead, "Are you okay, Harry?" She looked concerned, and he tried to remain calm. "It sounded like you were having a bad dream…" She got the fringe off his forehead, still staring at him intently.

"Er, yeah, yeah…" He said, disoriented, "Really bad dream…" He swallowed.

Lily looked at him oddly, but she said slowly, "Okay, but the Weasley's are coming over for lunch; they'll be here any moment." He was relieved as she walked away, "You really need to get packing…" she said to him as she closed the door behind her.

He sighed rather loudly, throwing himself back down onto the bed. He closed his eyes, only to get the image of Ginny over him. But even with his eyes open he could not stop thinking of when they had come so close from taking that step, a couple days before.

"So close," he groaned, grabbing the pillow and holding it to his face grumpily. It had been nearly four months since the last time he had shagged, and it was killing him. He supposed it would be at least that long and maybe more, before he would do it again. When he thought of this, he moaned, which came out more of a whimper.

He heard Mr. Weasley giving a jolly greeting, and then he heard laughter from the other members of the family who had come into his house as well.

He took the pillow off his head and threw it to the ground. He looked under the covers to see the predicament he was having in his pants. He sighed, knowing he would have to get rid of it himself, and not by Ginny.

xxxxx

Harry had rid himself of his problem, and changed, and was now walking into the kitchen, only to see a fully packed kitchen full of his family and Ginny's. He saw his girlfriend laughing with his dad, and he began to get entranced by her laughter and appearance. His mouth was slightly open and his head faintly cocked to one side.

"Harry!" He was snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Mr. Weasley's excited voice next to him. He looked over at him, and saw Ginny's father holding their new toaster. Harry smiled, and Mr. Weasley asked, "Is this a new muggle invention?"

"Er, no," Harry said, slightly amused, "My mum just got it at a muggle shop the other day…"

Mr. Weasley looked intrigued, "Ah… what exactly does it-" but his question was answered as two pieces of toast came flying out at his face. Arthur laughed, "Simply genius!"

Harry grinned, "Yeah, it is."

He turned away and saw Hermione coming over to him, "Harry! You haven't started packing yet?!" She looked aghast.

"No…" Harry said, "I'm going to do it tonight."

She shook her head, "That's not a very good idea, Harry. What if you don't have something you need? See, if you-"

"Time to eat!" Mrs. Potter said, interrupting what would have been a rant from Hermione.

He saw Ginny sit down, and went over to sit next to her. He smiled, "Good mor-"

"Anyway, Harry," Hermione was apparently not done with chastising him, "If you packed a week ahead like me, you would-"

"Hermione," Harry interrupted, "Ron hasn't started packing either." Ron, who was in the process of sitting down next to his girlfriend, stopped and looked sharply at Harry. Hermione looked harshly at Ron, "You told me you had packed already."

Ron looked nervous, "Well, I kind of have…" This started a small argument to erupt across from Harry and Ginny.

Ginny looked over at her boyfriend, laughing. She reached over and rubbed his thigh, "Nice job." Harry looked down at the spot where her hand had been. He swallowed forcing himself to concentrate on anything but her hand near that area.

"Hermione," Ginny said sharply, bringing Harry back to reality, "Did you really expect Ron to actually plan ahead?"

The couple went silent, and Ginny nodded her head approvingly, grabbing her fork and beginning to eat. Harry smiled, and began to eat as well. He loved this girl.

xxxxx

Okay, SORRY SORRY SORRY! I know its been like a month, but I've been SO busy with school and stuff. I probably lost some of my fans, but I really hope not. Please tell me what you think about this chapter, because I tried my hardest to write it fast. Please review!!

So sorry! Love ya,

Mads


	16. Chapter 16

They were all standing in Platform nine and three quarters, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Their luggage had already been loaded onto the train that was being filled with students.

As the Weasleys were all saying their goodbyes (Fred and George weren't returning to school, having started their own joke shop) Harry's father took him aside. "Don't be an arse this year, Harry," James said, "I don't want to see Ginny hurt any more than her family does…"

"Dad-" Harry started.

"Also, she'll be living next door, so you won't be able to avoid her during the holidays," Mr. Potter added.

Annoyed, Harry said, "I'll try, Dad."

His mother came toward him, hugging him while saying into his ear, "Be good this year, Harry," she pulled away, but her hands were still gripping his forearms, "I don't want you to be beaten up by the Weasley's because you hurt Ginny, okay?"

He was quite bothered, and it showed in his face, "Why does everyone think-" he began, but once again was interrupted, this time, however, it was by Mrs. Weasley, hurriedly rushing everyone on the train.

"You don't want to miss it!" She nervously said, as Ron waved, following Hermione on the train. Ginny's mother gave her one last hug before she let her daughter get on as well. Harry waved goodbye to his parents and headed toward the train entrance.

"Bye, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, taking a step onto the train, so that one foot was still on the ground.

She grabbed his upper arm, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "Don't get into too much trouble this year, Harry…" He could tell she was implying the same thing her parents had, but kept himself from rolling his eyes.

He nodded, "Okay, Mrs. Weasley." She waved as he climbed the steps of the train.

He looked left, then right, and saw shiny red hair going into a compartment. He made to go in that direction, but heard his name being called in unison. He turned around, seeing a group of girls waving at him. He nodded his head toward them, acknowledging them.

They seemed to take this as an invitation to come ambush him, asking him questions about his summer. Thankfully, he heard his name being called behind him, "Potter!"

He turned around to see Cormac Mclaggen, "Cormac! How've you been?" Apparently the girls didn't want to watch Harry talk to his friend, so he suddenly heard them all yell excitedly, "Cedric!"

"I see a few months haven't distracted the girls from obsessing over you," Cormac said jokingly.

Harry laughed, "Apparently not."

"Did you see Lavender?" Cormac said with wide eyes. Harry turned around, she saw them looking, flipping her hair provocatively. They had gone out the previous year, and she may have been one of the feistiest girls he had ever dated, which, at the time, hadn't bothered Harry at all. "Whew," Cormac said shaking his head, saying jokingly, "Why'd you break up with her again?" Harry laughed, shrugging. Cormac added, "And Marietta?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Let's not get into that…"

Cormac opened his mouth to speak but he looked around Harry and said, "Whoa."

Before Harry could register what he was talking about, Cormac had already moved past him saying, "Ginny Weasley… Summer has certainly treated you well."

Harry whirled around, seeing Ginny say jokingly, "I wish I could say the same for you…"

Cormac laughed, "Just as clever as always." Harry's girlfriend smiled, then looked at Harry. Cormac continued, "So, you want to find an empty compartment, and we could-"

"Hey!" Harry said sharply, not wanting him to finish that sentence.

"Sounds like fun," Ginny said, not needing Harry to cut in, "but I was actually looking for Harry."

Cormac shook his head, "Okay, as long as you don't join his fan club. Maybe I'll see you later…" He said suggestively.

She smiled, and Ginny waved a hand for Harry to follow her. As he passed Cormac, his eyes glazed over him, but then he saw Ginny's face looking annoyed. As he walked beside her, she said, "I told you I didn't need you to beat up any guy that talks to me."

Harry grumbled, "Yeah, but that's Cormac Mclaggen we're talking about."

"You seemed perfectly fine when you were talking to him before I showed up," she said, raising her eyebrows. She slid open the compartment door which also held Ron and Hermione.

The four sat there for awhile, talking and laughing. Ginny stood up, "I'm going to go talk to some people. I'll be right back."

"Okay," Harry said, watching her leave.

In that moment of silence, it had apparently provoked Ron and Hermione, casting the couple into a fight. Harry rolled his eyes, deciding to leave the two alone before he became part of it.

He stepped outside the compartment, only to hear some shouting going on farther down the walkway. He looked to the left where the fighting was going on and saw only Ginny and Marietta looking infuriated.

"He was my boyfriend first!" Marietta said loudly.

"Get over yourself, Marietta," Ginny said even louder, "do you remember what happened in the common room in May?" She raised her eyebrows. Compartment doors were beginning to open, and people popped their heads out. "I do. Umm, I recall that he _dumped_ you." Harry came closer, seeing Marietta squint her eyes. "And then you had to go and poison my boyfriend because you can't get over him!" This got people to walk out of their compartments and watch.

"We were dating for two whole months, it was special!" Marietta said. By this time, everyone knew who they were talking about, and now knew the relationship Harry and Ginny were in.

Ginny laughed derisively, "Oh, yeah, right," she said, "You just couldn't find someone else willing to shag."

Marietta sneered, "You do realize you just insulted your own boyfriend."

Ginny looked at her, jaded, "Because it's such new news that he's shagged pretty much every girl in Hogwarts."

"Oh, and Little Miss Perfect hasn't shagged him yet?" Marietta said scathingly, "According to the rumors, you've been doing it for years."

"We haven't done it once, thank you very much," Ginny said.

Harry's eyes widened, scratching the back of his neck nervously, and avoided any of the people around him. A few boys surrounding him snickered, slapping him on the back mockingly. Marietta looked triumphed, finally noticing the audience they were attracting.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You really want to get into this now? How you poisoned Harry's drink, followed him to a restaurant, and can't get over the fact that you are _broken up?" _Harry began to make his way through the crowd,_ "_Because I'm sure everyone will be interested in how much of a desperate-"

"Okay, Ginny," Harry said calmly, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand, keeping a firm grip on it as she tried to shake it off.

They finally made it through the crowd, and saw Hermione and Ron at the edge of it. "We're going to need the compartment for a few minutes." Ginny shot him a look but Harry ignored it.

Ron began to protest, but Hermione assured them it was fine. Harry slid the door open, pulling Ginny in after him.

"What?" Ginny asked sharply, looking him straight in the eye, shaking off his hand.

Harry stared at her for a moment before saying, "How come I'm not allowed to yell at guys who are after you, but you're allowed to yell at Marietta?"

Ginny said angrily, "Because Marietta is a bi-"

He didn't let her finish, "And Cormac and Malfoy, and I'm sure they'll be plenty more this year, are all huge arses. What's the difference?"

Ginny fell silent, her eyes looking toward the ceiling. "There is a huge difference, actually…"

Harry was annoyed, but kept his voice calm, "And what's that?"

She looked over his shoulder and out the window, her eyes shining from unexplainable tears. "You at least know that I'll never cheat on you. You know that none of those guys will ever mean anything to me. _I _don't know the same about you, Harry." She looked at him now, and saw that he looked genuinely hurt and angry.

"Gin," he said softly, "Seriously," he said louder, "Honestly Ginny?" He was now close to yelling, and Ginny was taken aback, "Do you really think I'm the same guy I was last year? The same guy I was a month ago? You've _changed me_, Gin." She was silent, shocked. "I've given you the same damn speech a million times Ginny. Every time, _every single time_ we talk about this, it's like we're talking about the guy I was when I was in fifth year. A _jerk_. And you still don't understand that I've changed. Like I'm incapable of changing. Do you know how that makes me feel Ginny? Or do you think I don't have feelings at all?"

She didn't answer his question, but bent her head so she was now looking at the floor. A few tears fell off her cheeks. He sighed loudly, shaking his head as he sat down. She sniffed, and, noticing she was crying, he said softly, "I'm sorry."

She looked up at him, rolled her eyes, and took a deep breath. "No," she said sitting next to him, letting out the air she had taken in, "I'm sorry…"

They sat there for a few moments, thinking. He somewhat laughed, while saying, "Oh, God," he ran a hand through his hair, "We haven't even gotten off the train yet and we've already fought." She smiled, and he laughed. She followed his suit, and they both fell into a fit of hysterics.

When they could finally breathe again, they looked at each other, and Ginny said, smiling, and shaking her head, "We get over things way too quickly…"

He shrugged, "Fine by me." She laughed, and he took her hand in his, kissing her cheek. His kisses traveled down to her neck, she laughed as she felt a grin forming on his face. He moved her hair out of his way, and he continued to cover her neck with kisses. The breath tickled the skin, and she began to laugh, which caused him to as well. He placed a kiss on her lips, then looked at her, still smiling, and kissed her one last time on the cheek.

They heard the door slide open, and Hermione ask, "Everything okay?"

Ginny laughed, "Yeah, fine." Ron and his girlfriend stepped inside the compartment, sitting down opposite Harry and Ginny. They began to talk, but were interrupted when a crowd of boys surrounded the window of their compartment, one of them sliding the door open.

Seamus Finnigan said, "Potter there's another fight breaking out over you! You and Ron better come see!" Harry raised his eyebrows, and Ginny looked at him.

He didn't look at Ginny as Harry said, "We'll be right back…" He stepped around Ginny, whose eyebrows were raised in an annoyed fashion. "You need to go out there?" She said in a Molly Weasley type of tone.

He stopped, turning around to look at his girlfriend, "Well…" Ginny's eyes bored into his, daring him to go see the fight. He may have been able to stand up for himself a few minutes ago, but right now, his gaze was faltering under hers.

They heard snickering coming from the crowd of boys, one muttering, while attempting to cover it up with a cough, "Whipped."

Ron looked annoyed, "Yes, Ginny, he needs to go see, now let's go."

Harry continued to look at her uncertainly, and she said, in a highly sarcastic tone, "Well, then by all means…" She waved her hand to show him he could leave.

"Okay…" Harry said timidly, looking at the guys, then back at Ginny, only to turn around, following his friends out of the compartment.

As the door shut, they heard Seamus say, "You're dating Weasley's sister now? Nice!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, still staring at the door. Hermione said matter-a-factly, "You're acting a lot like Harry now… You're getting really jealous."

Ginny glared at Hermione, "Shut up!"

Hermione smiled amusedly, "Just saying…"

xxxxx

Like it? Please tell me what you think... Suggestions anyone?? Please please please review! It seriously means a lot! And see? I updated quicker this time, I think that deserves some reviews, don't you think??

Mads


	17. Chapter 17

It was a couple weeks into the school year, uneventful days filled those weeks, and the students of Hogwarts enjoyed the warm weather that was lingering through September.

Ginny munched angrily on her cereal in the Great Hall, alone, trying to eat as quickly as she could. She had just put a huge spoonful of her breakfast into her mouth when a boy with raven colored hair, the exact boy she had been trying to avoid, sat on the table right next to her.

He looked down at her happily, not yet noticing her present angry state, "Morning, Gin…" She barely looked up at him as she attempted to swallow, "You didn't wait for me like you usually do," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Completely forgot," she said in a dry tone. He seemed to not hear her tone because, above the murmur of the students, Professor McGonagall's voice boomed, "Off the table, Potter!" He looked over at the transfiguration teacher, smiled, winked, and sat down, one leg on either side of the bench. He straddled his seat, grabbing a piece of toast, facing Ginny, who had heard a few girls sigh at his actions.

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, and he scrunched up his eyebrows, "You're not seriously still mad about yesterday, are you?"

She looked over at him sarcastically, "Why would I be mad, Harry? Definitely not the fact that you totally humiliated me in front of the whole Quidditch team at practice… _No_,of _course_ not…"

He moved closer to her and she felt his hand on the small of her back. His voice was softer, "What was I supposed to do? Just let you play when there was a thunderstorm, _and _your broom was acting dodgy? I was trying to prot-" He stopped, knowing full well not to say the words 'I was trying to protect you' in front of Ginny.

She raised her eyebrows, "Yes?"

He looked at her for a few moments, before saying quickly, "Never mind, I just…" He trailed off with a sigh, his arm moving so it was around her waist. He kissed the side of her jaw, "I love you, and I just don't want to lose you before I have to…"

She almost smiled, but kept her face straight, "Fine."

He had visibly cheered up, she could tell as she turned her face to his. He kissed her on the lips, slowly, his other hand which was not around her waist, rested on her inner thigh, moving up and down leisurely.

"Mmm…" she sighed into his mouth. His hand stopped, higher on her thigh than what was respectable in the Great Hall.

"Oh, Harry," they heard Seamus moan in a mockingly girly voice. A group of boys laughed down the table from them. The couple broke apart; Harry turned his head to see the boys behind him making fake kissing noises, not moving his hands from where they had been.

Ginny laughed, as Harry glared at them, finishing her breakfast, less angrily this time. She was very aware of where his hands were, and as he turned back around towards her, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

She swallowed at the addition to his touch, a little early than what she should have with a mouth full of cereal. She choked, coughing as his head rose up from her shoulder, alarmed.

"Gin, wha- are you okay?" His eyes were frantic as he looked at her; she was fine now, though she was still coughing. Her hand was at her neck, and she nodded hurriedly. Her coughing had slowed, and she took deep breaths. Obviously only just gotten the idea to react, Harry slapped her on the back, hard, and she coughed.

She turned to him, her eyes cynical, "What," she cleared her throat; the coughing had stopped completely now, "the hell?" She stretched her back muscles, and she rolled her eyes at him, slapping him on the side of his head.

"What? I- you…" he paused, "you were choking!"

She shook her head, and smiled, "You didn't have to break my back…" She pushed her bowl forward, not really wanting to eat the rest. She got up from the table, and Harry hurriedly followed.

"Seriously, Gin, are you okay?" He said, as they exited the Great Hall.

"No," she said, he looked alarmed, "My _back _hurts, but other than that I'm fine…" She smiled.

"Sorry."

"Harry, I'm fine," she said looking up at him jokingly. He still looked incredulous, so she asked, still feeling a little, well, antsy from all his touching in the Great Hall, "Want me to show you how fine I am?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, and she grabbed his hand, looked around, didn't see anyone and pulled him toward a closet in the hallway. His eyes lit up, the answer dawned on his face, and one side of her mouth pulled upward into a mischievous grin, as she led him into the tiny room.

"Ginny Weasley, it's nine thirty in the morning," he said, but this obviously didn't offset him as he put both hands on either side of her waist, pushing the door closed with his back, pulling her closer.

"Yes, but it's a Saturday morning," she grabbed the collar on his shirt, pulling his face toward hers, "No classes."

"Hmm…" He said, as he met her lips halfway, obviously not in need for anymore conversation. She pressed her body against his, increasing the heat which was radiating off the couple. Her hands were buried in his hair, and his arms were wrapped around her back.

His lips moved down her neck and out of the corner of her eye, Ginny saw a broomstick, a reminder flicked through her brain. "Shit," she whispered, not wanting this to end.

Harry didn't seem to hear as he softly nibbled at her neck, "Harry," she said breathlessly.

"Mmm?" He moaned into her neck.

It took her awhile to remember what she was going to say, "What time is it?"

"Nine?" He shrugged, continuing to cover her neck with kisses.

"No, I mean," she swallowed, "I mean, what time is it exactly?"

He sighed, removing his mouth from her neck, and lifting one arm off her back, holding her just as close, as he looked at his watch over her shoulder, "Nine forty five," He said hurriedly, putting his arm back in place, continuing his actions from before, obviously not thinking she actually had a motive in asking for the time.

"Didn't you tell us we had a practice at ten?" She asked. His head snapped up, looking at her in despair, he contemplated for a moment before saying, "I'll call it off," then pressed his lips to hers.

She smiled against his mouth, pulling away reluctantly, "Harry, we have a match next week…"

He groaned, "I don't like Quidditch all that much..." He said trying to rack up an excuse to stay.

"Well, that's the biggest lie I've heard in awhile…" She smiled at him, "Look, I'm flattered that you'd rather spend time with me than play Quidditch, but we'd have to leave here and tell everyone anyway, including my _brother,_ and that would kind of kill the mood."

He shook his head, "I could revive it, trust me," he said. He looked at her hopefully, and she stared back in a mock stern glare.

She laughed, "Sorry," as her hands slipped from his hair. He let out what someone might classify as a whimper, as she pulled herself from his grasp. "We'll finish this later…" She smirked, as she opened the door, and he sullenly followed her.

xxxxx

I know it's short I just wanted to get this up before I took another month to do the other half. Hope you liked it. Please review??

Mads


	18. Chapter 18

"Harry," Ginny laughed, "You'll be late for Herbology…"

He twirled a piece of her hair around his fingers, looking down at her with a smug smile, "I've never really liked plants…" He pressed her onto the stone of the corridor and she fought to control her smile.

"Just because I don't have a class right now doesn't mean you get to skip…"

Harry shrugged, "Professor Sprout's always loved me, so I think I'm safe."

Mockingly, Ginny looked disapproving, "You'll get in trouble one day, Potter, for having such a big ego…"

He laughed, "Hmm…" He sounded under his breath, his hands were now placed against the stone of the wall on either side of her head, supporting him as he leaned down toward her. She felt his warm breath as he whispered, "You're worth getting in trouble for, Ginevra Wea-"

"Mr. Potter!" He stood up straight quickly, very quickly, at the sharp tone. "I know for a fact you have Herbology, Professor Sprout wouldn't stop talking about that during the last meal…" Professor McGonagall said in an annoyed tone as she walked forward. "You'll see Miss. Weasley after this class, Potter, move along."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said with a charming smile, he flashed it to Ginny as well as he walked away. "See you after class, Gin!" He said as he turned around to walk away, "You too, Professor," he called over his shoulder. Ginny thought she saw a little smile creep onto the transfiguration teacher's face, but it was swept away quickly with a stern glare, "Miss. Weasley? Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Sorry, Professor…" Ginny said as she walked away smiling.

xxxxx

Ginny was sitting on the couch holding a Defense Against the Dark Arts book, not exactly concentrating on the reading, when she looked up to see the entrance to the Gryffindor common room swing open. Harry entered, with nearly ten girls right behind him. One particular girl flipped her hair back, asking him a question. He looked thoughtful for a moment, leaning on the wall with one hand. Ginny saw him say something, and apparently it had been quite humorous, because nearly all of the girls fell into a fit of laughter.

She raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend as she caught his eye, and he immediately straightened up, just as he had when he had heard Professor McGonagall's voice. His face instantly went back to being relaxed, and she could tell by reading his lips, he had said, "Excuse me, ladies," exiting the crowd of girls graciously.

He smiled at Ginny as he got to the couch, bending down to kiss her quickly on the lips. "Still bringing the charm, I see?" Ginny asked.

"I can't really help it…" He said smiling. Ginny rolled her eyes, bringing her attention back to her book. They sat there for a few moments, Ginny reading silently, and Harry staring at her. After the minute of 

silence, Harry gently tucked the hair behind Ginny's ear that had swept to cover the side of her face that Harry had been looking at. He kissed her cheek where the hair had been.

She looked sideways at him, then back down. She put her hand on the back of her neck by habit, turning her head so it faced away from him.

"You're making it very difficult for me to look at you…" Harry said nonchalantly.

"So, very sorry," Ginny said stubbornly, not moving from her position.

He raised his eyebrows, "Fine, I'll make do with what you give me…" He said with a hint of a smile on his face. She didn't make much of it, until she felt his lips making a trail up her arm, across her fingers and then one on her temple. She turned to look at him now, and he took advantage of the moment. His lips met hers, and his hand moved to the side of her face to bring her closer.

"Where's Mr. Potter?" They heard, and Harry paused, their lips still connected, before straightening up. He emerged from behind the couch, and Ginny, a bit dazed at first, did the same. A cat whistle sounded at the couple appearing, but Professor McGonagall ignored this.

"Professor Sprout was disappointed that you didn't make your Herbology class today, Mr. Potter," her stern voice said, Harry stiffened, and Ginny turned to glare at him as well, "Can you tell me why you couldn't make it? Even though I sent you there this morning?"

A chorus of 'ooos' sounded, but McGonagall turned to stare at them all, the sound quickly tampered out. The professor turned to the couple, "Outside, Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley," she ordered. The whistle occurred again by a student, but was cut short by someone shushing them.

The couple followed Professor McGonagall through the portrait all the while Ginny was scolding Harry, who walked out calmly.

A few moments went by before Ginny stormed back in, red in the face, her anger evident. She stomped over to the couch where she grabbed her books, slamming them shut, and then stormed up to her dormitory.

About a minute after that, Harry came through looking a lot less angry, but when he saw the Gryffindors looking at him in questioning, he glared at them all, "What?" He asked shortly. Everyone immediately went back to their work, except Hermione who was crossing the room toward him, followed by Ron.

"What happened, Harry?" She asked concernedly.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I just got detention for a few days. No big deal…"

Hermione began to scold him before Ron cut in, asking, "Why was Ginny so mad then? God, it was like my mum was walking through the door. _That _was scary…"

Harry shrugged, "She got detention too… I don't know why she was so angry-"

Ron took a step toward Harry, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Why is Ginny in trouble because you skipped class?" His eyes narrowed, "Were you together?"

"No," Harry said, "McGonagall thought we were though…" Ron relaxed, but Hermione tensed.

"Well, go tell Professor she wasn't with you, Harry!" She said angrily, "She shouldn't have to have detention when it was all you! That's why she's mad Harry. Oh, don't start acting all calm and like you don't care, because you will when she's ignoring you during what you probably think is some alone time with your girlfriend!"

Realization dawned on Harry's face, "Shit." He looked at Hermione pleadingly, "Can you get her to come down?"

"No," Hermione said shortly.

"Why not?"

"Because you're a jerk," she said, walking off back to her books.

Ron looked at him, rolled his eyes, then followed his girlfriend.

xxxxx

Their first detention was the next day, a Saturday morning, and Ginny was on the opposite end of the trophy room, polishing a Quidditch trophy. Harry, with a cloth in his hand, walked over to her, "Listen, Ginny, I-"

She placed the now shiny trophy down, going to another area of the room, far away from her boyfriend, without a word.

He had tried to plead with her when he had arrived early, and she had entered. She had had none of that.

He sighed, they had been in here for hours, and the only words she had spoken were, "I already polished that one." They were nearly done, only a few more trophies to clean, and Harry was surely glad to get out of the room that was so tense with silence.

He was surprised to hear her voice sound in the room, "There is one more over there that needs to be polished," she said in a dull voice, pointing over to where he was standing, she set down her cleaned trophy, "You can do that one." Before he could even reply, she had stalked off out of the room.

He sighed again, picking up the trophy she had pointed at, and began cleaning it.

xxxxx

The rest of the day had not gone any better; Ginny hadn't even come down for lunch or dinner, having Hermione bring her her meals.

Harry was now walking back to the common room after a walk around the school, anticipating the party that was most likely going on. Seamus had gotten hold of some Firewhiskey, so he had put together a party that would was sure to be fun. It would also keep his mind off of the trouble with Ginny.

As he walked through the portrait hole, the sound of a party was evident. There was a lot of laughter, music, and talking going on, and as soon as he walked in, Seamus came over with a cup of Firewhiskey urging him to drink. Harry didn't have to be asked twice, and he downed it in two gulps. The cup magically refilled itself, which was fine with Harry.

Harry stumbled around the common room about a half hour later, bumping into the crowd of Gryffindors still dancing to the music. Nearly every girl he saw would try to dance with him, rubbing their bodies up against his, and sometimes he obliged. He had broken his glass at one point during this, so he went over to the drinks table to get a new one.

He picked up a glass, it magically filled itself, and Harry went to take a drink, but saw Ginny instead. The sight was not what he had expected. First of all, she normally didn't get involved with these parties, and second she was doing to Dean Thomas the exact thing that girls had been doing to him just moments earlier.

He wasn't too drunk to care, or too drunk to see how much pleasure Dean was getting out of Ginny at that moment.

He saw Ginny stumble, obviously drunk, and Dean catch her, so they were face to face. He saw Dean lean in, but Harry dropped his second glass, walking quickly toward the two. "Hey, Dean! What do you think you're doing?" It took awhile for Ginny to react, obviously not having had too much experience with drinking.

"Dancing," Dean yelled over the music.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled happily over the music, "Come dance with us!"

"With my girlfriend," Harry said, ignoring Ginny, and finishing Dean's sentence.

"She doesn't seem to mind," Dean said, letting go of her.

"Well, _I _do," Harry grabbed Ginny's arm, who slowly realized that she wasn't supposed to be happy any longer.

He began pulling her away, but Ginny protested, "No, Harry! I was having fun." Dean merely stared after the couple as Harry pulled her away to a corner of the common room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry asked.

"I was having fun!" Ginny repeated.

"You don't do this sort of thing, Gin."

"Maybe I do," she said, her words slurring together, "and it's Ginny. Gin_ny."_

Harry rolled his eyes, "How much did you drink, Gin?"

She sloppily shrugged, "I dunno… a lot."

"Obviously." He stared at her for a moment, and she stared back, trying to keep herself from stumbling around.

"You're cute," she said dreamily, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She started swaying to the music, or maybe just swaying, and Harry rolled his eyes, smiling at how Ginny was acting. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

She buried her face into his neck, humming to the music. After a few moments, she slurred into his neck, "I love you, Harry."

He sighed, enjoying being so close to her again, "I love you too…"

Another moment passed before she looked up at him, "Let's shag," she said excitedly.

His eyes bulged, "What?"

"Let's shag," she repeated, with just as much enthusiasm.

He swallowed, "What? Really? Are you serious?"

She nodded eagerly. He stared at her for a long moment, before she decided to kiss him ferociously. He was taken aback, but soon retaliated. She attempted to back up, their lips connected, but she stumbled, nearly falling. Harry kept his lips against hers as he brought her upright.

It didn't seem like much of the common room noticed so he picked her up into his arms, and she squealed. She began to kiss his neck sloppily as he brought her up to the boy's dormitory.

"Harry?" She asked, now playing with his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Can't we go t' my bed?" She slurred.

He smiled, "I'm not allowed up there…"

"Oh, right." There was a pause, "Harry?"

This time he just looked at her, with raised eyebrows, "Let's never fight again…"

He laughed, setting her down carefully, so she wouldn't stumble, "Let's not." He leaned down to kiss her, and, with as much poise as she could while being drunk, she jumped up, her legs wrapped around his waist.

He stood there for a moment, enjoying the passionate kiss, and then took one hand off her bottom, to reach for the doorknob. It took him a few moments to find it, but when he did, he pushed it open, going backwards through the door.

He couldn't believe that this was finally happening. He'd been waiting months to do this, and what seemed like forever to do this with Ginny.

He set her on the bed, and he reluctantly ended the kiss, "Gotta go shut the door…"

"Mmm… I'll miss you," she said childishly.

Harry laughed as he turned, saying over his shoulder, "I'll miss you too." As he walked over to the door, he caught sight of his best friend, and girlfriend's brother, Ron's bed. A rush of morality went through him as he closed and locked the door. He tried to push it out of his mind as he walked over to Ginny, who was visibly excited.

She grabbed his maroon and gold tie, bringing him close enough to continue the kissing from before. He picked her up, placing her on the bed correctly, climbing on top of her, with his legs on either side of her hips.

As her fingers began to stumble over the buttons of his shirt, he was fighting to kick the thought of Ron's bed being right next to them as they did this. It wasn't just Ron in his brain, it was all the Weasley's. All of his memories where they said _don't hurt her,_ or, _that's my little sister._ And reluctantly, at the thought of the Weasley's, he thought of the people who lived next door to them. His parents.

Again, as he fought to bring his mind back to kissing Ginny, he looked down at her, the girl he loved, the girl who had wanted to make _this _special. And Harry knew that them being both drunk was not special. He closed his eyes, remembering how much he wanted this, but also remembering how Ginny would feel if she knew she had lost her virginity while being drunk.

"Okay," Harry said, trying to push her lips from his neck, "Gin, can we talk?" He couldn't believe he was giving up this opportunity…

"Mhm," she said, looking dreamily up at him.

He didn't really know how to do this; he'd most certainly never interrupted a moment like this before. "Listen, Ginny, I don't think this is the best place to do this…"

"We can go to my bed!" She suggested, forgetting what he had said earlier.

He smiled, "No, Gin, I can't go in your dormitory…"

A faint "Oh, right" sounded as she thought of another place to go.

"Gin, what I meant was… I don't think we should do this while we're both drunk."

There was a pause, "I'm no' drunk…"

"Yes, you are," Harry assured her. He began to get off the bed, and she looked after him confusedly.

She followed him off the bed, "But I want to…"

He looked over at her, and it pained him to see hurt in her eyes, "Trust me I do too…" She still looked confused, so he added, "Listen, Ginny," he went over to her, grabbing her waist, "I want to too, but this just," he paused, he knew he would regret turning her down in the morning, "…isn't the time…"

She huffed, looking like a little girl who had just been denied candy. She looked up at him, her gaze softening, "Maybe tomorrow night…" She smiled, and he returned the gesture.

"Yeah, maybe. Now," Harry said, putting his hand on the small of her back, leading her to the door, "I think you should go to bed. Don't start drinking again, or dancing," he thought of what he had seen earlier with her and Dean, he shuddered.

She brightened, "Oh, I love dancing!" Harry laughed, opening the door.

He remembered something, as he led her out the door, "Oh, wait," he hurried back in, only to appear a moment later with a small bottle of liquid. "Remember to drink this in the morning…" He handed it to her, and seeing her turning it over and over in her hand, he added, "It helps with hangovers..."

She looked up at him, then down at the bottle, "Hangovers…" she repeated under her breath. She turned her gaze back up to him, and she was smiling, "Thanks, Harry!"

He laughed, "No problem. Now, you should probably get going…"

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically, "See you tomorrow, Harry!"

She turned around toward the stairs, and he suggested, "Hold on to the handrail, Gin…" She smiled back at him, and then gripped the handrail. He watched her as she made her way down the stairs, and he saw her profile as she smiled at the music. Before she went out of his view, he said after her smiling, "Go to bed, Gin!" She looked up at him, giving him a thumbs up, before disappearing from his view.

xxxxx

Hope you liked it! And I hope you found a new respect for Harry... :) PLEASE review, I really want to know what you guys think.

Sorry if you get like 2 alerts, but i wasn't sure if this chapter updated, so don't hate me. lol

Mads


	19. Chapter 19

Harry came down the stairs from his dormitory, a small headache pounding in his brain, but he was used to drinking so he knew the hangover wouldn't be too bad. However, there was yelling as he entered the common room, which definitely did not help his headache.

"That's not the point Seamus! It's against school rules, and I _know _you were the one who started it!" Hermione screamed at Seamus. Suddenly the memory of the party rushed over Harry, and then he really remembered. He had turned down Ginny last night.

"It was fun!" Seamus yelled back, "There's nothing wrong with having fun!" He looked around, seeing Harry, adding, "Harry was there! He would know!" Harry shot him an angry look.

Hermione turned to him coolly, "You were there?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"What about Ginny?" Hermione asked, in a cold voice, Harry preferred when she yelled. "I found her completely drunk, right when she was about to get a new glass."

Harry's eyes widened, "What!? You stopped her right?"

"Of course," she said as if it was the most obvious thing to say, "That was so unhealthy for her first time drinking!"

"Whoa!" Seamus cut in, surprised, "That was her _first _time? I wouldn't have let her drink that much if-"

Hermione rolled her eyes, turning back to Harry, "What if someone had taken advantage of her Harry? Or you could have…" She trailed off.

Harry stared at her for a moment, deciding not to comment on that last part, Harry's tone turned to ice, just like Hermione's had, "Someone was about to… But I stopped him." Harry's eyes flickered to Seamus', knowing well that Dean and Seamus were best friends.

"That's great Harry, but what if you had been too drunk to care?"

"I would never be too drunk to care…"

Hermione rolled her eyes, saying sarcastically, "Oh, how sweet. You can be such a mindless jerk sometimes, Harry. Gi-" She stopped, seeing the very girl she was about to speak of come stumbling down the stairs. She came blindly into the common room, hand on her forehead, and groaning in pain.

Harry went over to her, "Morning, Gin," she winced, "Last night, I told you to drink that stuff in the morning… and its morning!" He added cheerily.

"I never talked to you last night," she said distastefully, but as she turned, her expression was thoughtful. She went over to Hermione, meaning to talk in a whisper, but she didn't manage, "What happened last night?" She said into Hermione's ear.

"That's what I like to hear," Seamus said smiling.

Hermione glared at him, then at Ginny, saying softly, "You got completely drunk last night, Ginny. Nice going."

"Okay, why is everyone yelling?" Ginny demanded.

"We're not…" Harry suggested, "You should go upstairs and drink that stuff I gave you."

Ginny turned to him, disgust evident in her tone, "Why are you talking to me? I'm mad at you, remember?"

"That's not what it looked like last night…" Seamus muttered.

Ginny and Hermione both turned to him, demanding shortly, "What?"

"I saw you and Harry getting all close last night… And pretty much everyone saw you two go into the boy's dormitory…" Ginny stood stalk still at his words, but Hermione whipped around to look at Harry, for reassurance.

Harry shook his head trying to get Hermione to listen, but she just looked at him in disapproval. When Ginny turned around slowly to look at Harry, she looked scared, shocked, and angry.

Harry saw her expression, "Listen, Ginny-"

"I can't believe you!" Ginny screamed, outraged, before turning and leaving the common room. Harry ran after her, and since he was faster, he caught up with her as she was half way down the corridor. He grabbed her wrist to stop her. She spun around, grabbing the hand and trying to rip it off, she yelled in a shaky voice, obviously on the verge of tears, "Get off me, you dirty rotten-"

Her screaming and name calling didn't make him let go, in fact he held on stronger. He began, "Ginny, don't-"

"You are the most disgusting boy I have ever met, Harry Potter! I can't believe you shagged me, you-" She was about to call him more names but Harry interrupted her.

"We didn't shag, Ginny!" Harry said over her insults.

She stopped, relaxing her angry face, but then a look of revulsion followed, "Don't lie to me Harry! Seamus saw us-"

"Yes, Seamus saw us go upstairs," she opened her mouth to yell again, but he beat her to it, "because you said we should never fight again," she scoffed at that, "and _you _wanted to shag-"

She let out a sound of anger, repeating her actions from before, of trying to get his hand off her wrist.

"And we were _about _to," Harry said in a loud voice, making sure she could hear it over her outbursts, "But I knew that wasn't the way you wanted to do that. I knew you wanted it to be special, and not 

while you were drunk." She stopped struggling again, but anger was still evident on her face. He spoke softer this time, sincerity obvious in his expression and tone, "But we _didn't do anything_, Ginny, I swear. I wouldn't do that to you…"

Her face was tense when she looked up at him, but the anger dissolved off her face slowly, "We didn't shag?" He shook his head. She let out a breath. "Let go of me, Harry," she said softly. He did as he was told, glad that he had finally straightened things out.

"Ugh!" She let out, before throwing herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, relief evident in her actions.

He put his chin atop her head, sighing in contentment, "I can't believe you think I'm that big of a jerk…" he said.

"Hmph," she sounded into his chest.

He rubbed her back while saying, "I want you to know that you don't have to worry about me taking advantage of you. As long as Ron stays around, I think-"

"Ron?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I thought about him-"

"You were thinking about Ron when we were about to shag?" She asked in horror, pulling away from him a little.

His eyes grew wide, "No! No, I was thinking about you, and how you wouldn't want your first time to be like that, and everything that Ron, and your family said about you and me popped into my head. Trust me," He said with a laugh, "I had quite the trouble thinking about anything but you…"

She scowled, then put her cheek against his chest again, "Well, I hope you won't be thinking about my family when we do finally do that…"

He raised his eyebrows, a smirk growing on his face, "Finally? You've been thinking about it just as much as me, haven't you Ginny?"

She laughed, "I don't think that's possible…"

They fell silent, and Harry kissed the top of her head.

"You know I'm still mad at you, right?" She asked him simply after a long moment. She looked up at him, seeing a bewildered expression on his face, "But not about last night… You're stupid for skipping class, and I was blamed for it."

"But-"

"I guess I'm not really _angry,_ just… annoyed with you." She looked up at him, hoping he'd understand.

He looked disappointed, but then a smirk arose on his face, "So, what exactly does being annoyed entail?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled, seeing what he was getting at. She didn't answer, just pulled his face down to hers, crashing his lips against hers. Just as he had pushed her against the wall, she cringed, and he felt it. "What? Did I hurt you?"

"No," she said, shutting her eyes, pushing against his chest, "I guess, being angry made me forget about my hangover…"

"Oh, right…" He said, disappointed, "Come on, you should drink that stuff I gave you last night…" He suggested, grabbing her hand and pulling her back toward the common room.

"I'm never drinking again," she mumbled as she leaned against his chest.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, right… that's what I said."

xxxxx

Harry was leaning against the wall, next to the stairway to the girl's dormitory, waiting for Ginny to come down. When she finally did, she was bouncing down the stairs, happy not to be sick to her stomach.

He smiled when he saw her, raising his eyebrows, and asked, "Feel better?"

She grinned, "Very much." They went to sit on the couch, and when they were comfortable next to each other she asked, "So, what exactly happened last night?"

He suddenly remembered everything that had happened at the party. Dean, dancing, and drinking. He guessed his worry showed on his face, because she asked anxiously, "What…" Not really wanting an answer.

He sighed, "Well, you know you were really drunk…" She nodded her concern increasing, "and really mad at me…" He didn't go on, hoping that was enough for her.

It wasn't, so she egged him on, "Yes… and?"

He sighed again, "And… you were dancing and stuff…" She stared at him, knowing there was more, "with Dean… really…"

"Really, what?"

"Really… provocatively…" He said slowly.

She raised her eyebrows, "Well, that's embarrassing…" She said simply. She saw him staring at her in disbelief, "What? Am I supposed to freak out that I was dancing with someone? I was drunk, Harry, _for _

_the first time_. I don't think I can really be blamed…" She paused, "Obviously, I feel bad that I did that… But I doubt Dean really cared… He's over me anyways-"

"He didn't care?" Harry raised his eyebrows, saying with a laugh, "Yeah, right!"

Ginny looked irritated, "What?"

"He looked like he was fuc-" He stopped, seeing Ginny glare at him as he was about to swear. He began again, "He looked like he was being shagged for the first time or something!"

She looked disbelieving, "Yeah, right, Harry…"

"I'm not kidding! I was about to knock him out because he almost didn't let me stop you from dancing with him!" He looked at her, "He's not over you, Ginny."

She rolled her eyes, not believing her boyfriend. "Whatever, Harry…"

"Can't say I blame him…" Harry said, turning her face back so she was looking at him. "You're beautiful, funny, outgoing," With every word, he leaned closer. Eventually her back was on the couch, his hand on her face, the other on her waist. Her breath was unsteady, as he continued, "…sexy…"

He was about to kiss her when they heard, "Why are you saying 'sexy' to my sister?" Ginny was so startled she pushed Harry off of her onto the floor, and sat upright. She glared up at Ron, who was glaring down at Harry, who was rubbing his head, having hit it on a table.

Harry looked up at Ginny, his eyebrows scrunched, "Thanks, Gin." She looked sheepish, as she looked back at him. He was now getting up, only to see Ron's angry face. He looked taken aback, but then said, "And thanks, Ron, for your impeccable timing."

Ginny laughed, but Ron said, "Yeah, I'm glad I have it. Otherwise you two would be doing that stuff all the bloody time in the common room."

Harry raised his eyebrows at his best friend, saying sarcastically, "Oh, would you like us to go up into our dormitory instead? Or maybe the shrieking shack? There would be a lot of _shrieking_ going on while me and your sister-"

Ginny could barely hold in her laugh as she said, "Ok, Harry," she got up from the couch, getting in between her boyfriend and brother. She faced Harry, pushing his chest so he'd step back. She turned to Ron, "Do I have to go get Hermione, Ron?" She said mockingly, as if she were talking to a child.

He glared at Harry, then turned his eyes back to Ginny, "No."

Ginny smiled, "Good. Well, go find her anyway. Maybe she can relieve your… _tension._" She said while turning around toward Harry.

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed in horror, "When did you-" He stopped, shaking his head, as he walked away from his sister.

Harry laughed, as he took Ginny's hand. "Nice," he said, amusedly, as they began walking out of the common room together.

xxxxx

Like it? I'm not really sure I like this chapter... but i really wanted to get it up. thanks so much for the reviews guys, they really help. Please review again, I really want to know what you think!

Mads


	20. Chapter 20

Ginny and Harry were once again stuck together for another detention, but it was a bit more enjoyable because the two were talking again. While Ginny cleaned another trophy, how they got dirty in one week was beyond her, she glanced up at Harry who was admiring something on a shelf. She went over to him, seeing him staring at a Quidditch trophy. She looked closer, seeing it was his name on it. She rolled her eyes, nudging him on the shoulder softly, getting his attention.

"Hmm?" He said, obviously distracted.

Ginny grabbed a different trophy, shoving it in his hands, "Clean," she stated shortly.

He groaned, "I swear Filch dirties them up on purpose. We could be doing something a little more useful…"

Ginny muttered something incoherent, and Harry raised his eyebrows. "What was that?"

"Nothing," she said.

There was a pause, then Harry asked again, "What?"

She looked up at him for a moment, then looked back down at her trophy, scrubbing it hard, "_I _could be doing something more useful…"

Harry stopped polishing, a smirk growing on his face, obviously getting the wrong idea.

When she saw his expression she rolled her eyes, "Not like _that, _Harry…" He looked a bit disappointed, but she went on bitterly, "If you hadn't skipped class, I wouldn't be here…"

He sighed, "I'm sorry about that, Gin, but-"

"What were you doing?" She cut him short, catching him off guard, having finally gotten enough courage to ask the question which had been burning in her mind for days.

"I… what?" He was taken aback by her abruptness.

"What were you doing?" She seemed fixated on a spot on a trophy as she asked awkwardly, "Were you… with someone?"

He paused, "No," he said, sounding a bit angry.

She looked at him, annoyed, "What was that tone for?"

"You thought I was cheating on you?" He asked bitterly. He was looking at her as if disgusted by her.

Her tone resentful, she mumbled, "Well, I don't know… I just…"

He slammed down his trophy, and she was startled by the noise, looking up into his angry eyes, "I'm sick of this!"

"Sick of what?" She asked in a small voice.

"Sick of you treating me like this!" He said, on the verge of yelling, hitting the trophy to the floor with his hand in frustration.

"Like _what_?" Her voice was louder, due to the fact that she had to speak over the clatter the trophy had made when it had met with the ground.

"Like you don't respect me, like I don't love you _with every ounce that's in me, _like I'm some two year old that doesn't know right from wrong!" His chest was heaving, as he stared at her with resentment. His voice was no longer loud, or angry, just hurt, when he said, "Like you don't love me back." He looked at her for a moment, then started storming to the door.

She watched as he reached the door, "You can't just _leave_!"

He stared back at her with a glare as piercing as ice, and a voice just as cold, "Watch me."

She just stood there, horrified, as she was left in silence. But a few long seconds later, she heard Professor McGonagall's voice. "Mr. Potter? What do you think you're doing? Shouldn't you be in detention?" Ginny didn't hear a response from him, but a few moments later, he walked in with a glare at her, then went straight to the opposite side of the room, just like Ginny had a week before.

xxxxx

When Ginny was finally done with her last trophy, she saw another one near Harry that needed polishing. As if having read her mind, Harry said, with his back turned to her, "I'll do this one… you can go."

She set down her finished trophy slowly. "Er, thanks," she said warily. He heard her footsteps, but they were coming toward him, instead of out of the room. When she reached his side, he turned his face to look at her. He raised his eyebrows, telling her to say whatever she had intended. "Listen, Harry, if you weren't… with someone," he rolled his eyes, but she went on, "then why exactly did you skip class?"

He looked annoyed, "Does there have to be a reason? I just… didn't want to go to class… that's all."

It was Ginny's turn to be annoyed, "Herbology is the worst class to skip for, Harry. I mean, it's so easy! If you really wanted to get out of something, honestly, you should have skipped transfiguration. Well, actually, Professor McGonagall would murder you…" She was beginning to ramble faster, not realizing she was talking so much, "You could have skipped History of Magic! Now _that_ would have been the smart thing to do… I mean, Binns wouldn't have even noticed… I really don't understand your motives, if you-"

She stopped talking because to her surprise, he began shaking his head as a grin appeared on his face, "You really know how to make a guy forgive you, don't you?"

She was taken aback, "What?"

He put down the last trophy, finally finished with this detention. "Honestly, Ginny, it's really hard to stay mad at you. When you were over there, my mind kept wandering to what you look like when you're hurt, and how that kills me. And how cute you look when you're confused, because you never are. You never let anything bother you. Except with me. Which…" he paused, "doesn't really make sense…" She looked confused, and he grinned, "See, right there," he pointed to her face, "that's what I love to see."

She laughed, saying sarcastically, "Thanks." She saw him grinning at nothing in particular, asking amusedly, "What?"

He didn't answer, but after awhile his smile faded off his face. He slid down the wall to sit on the ground as he said, "You seriously have no idea how hard it was for me to say stay away from you… You're just so…" He rocked his head back, hitting his head softly against the concrete wall in frustration, "…ugh."

"I'm 'ugh'?" She asked amusedly as she followed his lead, sliding down next to him, "That's a new one."

She smiled at him, but his stare back was serious, "You know what I mean…" He took her hand in his, and he said under his breath, "You're indescribable." She rolled her eyes with difficulty as she looked away. He tried to see her face, but she avoided it, and a smirk appeared on his face. "Is Ginny Weasley… blushing?!" She glared at him, and indeed her cheeks were tinged pink. He looked triumphant and smug, saying, "I made you blush!" He nodded his head, as if approving of the situation, "I'm proud of myself…"

This was apparently clear to her, as she rolled her eyes again, "Yeah, I can tell."

His smirk was still firmly in place as he leaned in closer, "I can make you blush again, Ms. Weasley…"

"I'd like to see you try…" She said slyly. His eyebrows flicked up and down, and finally made contact with her lips. His mouth was burning with the sensation, having wanted this all night. He hated how he couldn't stay angry, but forgot all about it because they were finally talking again.

He pushed her to the hard floor, his hand on the back of her head protectively, as his other hand went to the back of her neck, pressing her lips hard against his. After a few moments of this, she ripped her mouth from his; unhappily aware she needed to breathe. His mouth immediately moved to her neck, and she moaned as he hit a certain spot. She could feel his smirk against her skin.

Her hands, which were pressed hard on the ground, moved the pull his head, to once again commandeer his mouth. She moved her hips upwards, rubbing against him as he straddled her. She noticed a glitch in his lips' movement, but he was soon back to normal, so she continued with her movements.

"Ugh," he grunted as he tore his lips from hers. He attempted to say something, but his eyes slid closed, enjoying her hips against his, and her lips on his neck. "Gi-" he swallowed, "Ginny…"

"Mmm?" She moaned against his neck.

The noise sent him nearly over the edge, but he regained what little will power he had left to say, "Ginny, if we don't stop, I'm not sure how much longer I can take this… without taking you right here."

She continued her hip movements, slowing them a bit, which only made it worse for him. His eyes were about to close again in pleasure, but something flicked in his brain, causing him to grab her hips, pushing them to the ground.

"But-" she began to protest.

"Oh, Ginny, don't complain," he said in a pained voice, "I've had to stop you twice in one week… I won't be able to do it again. So unless you want your first time to be on a cold hard floor… then by all means…" He raised his eyebrows, almost hopeful. She was ready to give in, but sighed in defeat a few moments later.

She put a hand on his cheek, his eyes closing at the feeling, smiling up at him, she said, "I'm proud of you... If you hadn't stopped me…" She trailed off, leaving him to wonder. He groaned, rolling off of her.

They laid there for a few moments in silence, but Ginny spoke up first, "This is really uncomfortable…" She got up, stretching her back. He didn't make an attempt at getting up so she asked amusedly, "Are you going to lie there all night, or do I need to help you?"

He didn't answer for a second, his eyes were closed when he said, "Give me minute. I need time to recover…" She laughed, as he was completely serious.

She stared down at him for a moment, and finally asked, "What are you thinking about?"

There was a pause, then he answered dully, as if concentrating hard, "Ron in a bikini…" She made a disgusted sound as he laughed, his eyes still closed. "Well, I need something to help me get rid of…" He trailed off, but Ginny knew full well what he was talking about.

After a few seconds, she asked jokingly, "But… Shouldn't that make your little problem worse, then?"

His eyes opened this time, his head leaning up to roll his eyes at her, "Funny."

She smiled as his eyes closed again. She saw a faint smile lingered on his face as he continued lying on the ground. "_Now, _you're thinking about Ron in a bikini, right?" She asked mockingly.

A smirk arose on his face, "Nope. I'm thinking about you in one now…"

She laughed as she shouted in mock horror, "Harry!" She lightly kicked his shoe, "That's just going to make matters worse."

He shrugged, obviously enjoying his mental picture. "Harry, seriously." She said, trying to wipe the smile off her face, but failing miserably. His eyes opened at her attempt at being stern, and raised an eyebrow. He sighed, finally getting to his feet.

As he grabbed her hand, Harry asked to no one in particular, "Why am I so noble?"

She smiled up at him mockingly, "Because you _looove_ me, that's why!" He laughed at her childish tone, kissing the top of her head as they walked out into the corridor.

xxxxx

:) hope you liked it! It's, again, a little short, but I wanted, again, to put this up before I, again, stop writing for like 2903842 years, again. lol, but I hope it won't take that long for me to update. Please please PLEASE review! I want some feedback people!! haha that was my attempt at being angry... didn't really work...

Mads


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok, listen, Harry," Ginny said after a long period of silence. She swung around so she was standing in front of him, letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been respecting you and trusting you. And I'm just… sorry. Because you're always the one apologizing… and you always think I'm just perfect," he began to say 'You are perfect,' but she pressed on, "_and I'm not_. But I think I should return the favor, because the guy I knew at the end of the school year last year, is not the same one I know now."

She looked down at her hands, then back up to his bemused face. "I don't think I've really changed…" He said.

"But you _have, _Harry, because you aren't a jerk, or that self centered anymore," he raised his eyebrows at her apparent compliment, and she smiled, "and you've really tried to change. And that's more than I can say about myself."

She sighed, noticing he was about to say something, she went on, "And that's why I love you. Because you're willing to do anything for me, even if it changes what people think about you. And I realized that I _have _been treating you like a two year old, and like you don't deserve respect, when you deserve it even more than I do. Because you've _changed,"_ she repeated with emphasis, "And I love you for it." She said all of this in a rush, to get it out without interruptions from him. She took a deep breath, "And that's my little love speech like you say to me practically every day," she said, breathing out again.

The hint of a smile that had played at his lips for her 'little love speech,' as she called it, turned into a grin, "Thank you," he said, feeling weird that she had said all that and all he did was thank her.

If she didn't know better, Ginny would have thought he looked a bit embarrassed, a pink tinge to his cheeks. "You're welcome," she stated, smiling.

She stared harder at his face, and he asked slowly, "What?"

A smirk grew on her face, saying mockingly, just as he had awhile ago in the trophy room, "Is Harry Potter… blushing?!"

He didn't answer, just stared at her, as if daring her to say more. She stared back just as hard, as if daring _him _to protest.

"Are you?" She pressed.

He rolled his eyes and chose to ignore her statement, asking, "Can I kiss you now?"

She started walking backwards, a smile stuck in place on her face, "Not unless you admit you were blushing," she said mockingly.

His head tilted to one side, as he watched her walk backwards amusedly. He took a step forward, then another, "I most definitely was _not _blushing," he said trying to hide his smile with defiance.

She raised her eyebrows, still walking backwards away from him, "Than you are most definitely _not_ getting a kiss."

He shook his head amusedly, "You're evil."

"You're blushing," she said, walking a bit quicker now.

"You were too," he defended himself.

"Yes, but I'm a Weasley…" She raised her eyebrows again, seeing if he could retort. He squinted his eyes at her, mocking a glare. A smirk rivaling one of her boyfriend's appeared on her face. She had stopped walking backwards, but he hadn't stopped walking towards her until he was looking down at her. He bent down, there lips almost touching, when Ginny's hand pushed his face away. "Not until you admit you were blushing," she smiled cunningly, her hand still on his face. His shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Rejection… a bloody terrible thing," Ginny and Harry turned their heads to the person talking, seeing Malfoy's sneering face.

Harry, who had tensed as soon as he had heard the voice, pulled his face away, squaring his shoulders, saying through his teeth, "You would know."

"Oh, so clever," Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Bugger off," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Malfoy looked at her with mock sincerity, "Oh, I would rather not, Weasley. I would way rather watch your _boyfriend_ get rejected again. It's quite amusing." He waved his hand at the couple, urging them to continue.

"You know what else is amusing?" Harry asked hypothetically, "Having my foot up your-"

"Feisty today, Potter?" His sneer turned nasty, "_Someone_ didn't put out while you were skipping class?" He paused, saying sarcastically, "The Shrieking Shack? Classy…"

Before Harry could take one step toward him, Ginny had taken three quick steps toward him, whipped out her wand, put the tip up to his chin, her face centimeters from his. "If you don't shut your mouth right now, Malfoy, I swear no one will ever want to put out for you," she said in an ice cold tone. Though Ginny had to look up to threaten him, he still seemed intimidated, "Not that they ever have." When he didn't respond, she glared at him, "Finished?"

After a moment, and curt nod from Malfoy, Ginny took her wand away from him, putting it back in her pocket. When he continued standing there, Ginny stared at him disgustedly, "Are you leaving?" Malfoy looked her up and down, then his eyes flicked to Harry, finally leaving the two alone.

Ginny tried to put what Malfoy said to the back of her brain, she knew she shouldn't believe him, but what had he meant? Harry had gone to the Shrieking Shack with someone?

Harry looked horrified as he looked down at Ginny.

"I don't believe him, Harry," Ginny said, though not entirely truthfully. She had promised him she'd trust him. He had changed… right?

xxxxx

It wasn't until that day, the day the students would go down to Hogsmeade, the day before they had to leave for Christmas that Ginny really realized how fast her year had gone by. The snow was falling faster and harder by the day, until soon the Quidditch practices were postponed until after Christmas break.

Other members of the Quidditch team had just found out about the cancellation of Quidditch practices, and had been nagging Harry all morning. "I don't care!" Harry exclaimed at Alicia Spinnet, a chaser, "I get cold!" He lamely tried to justify the cancelation for the millionth time. Alicia, one of many of Harry's ex girlfriends, rolled her eyes, and then stormed off.

"God," Harry sighed, throwing himself down on the couch next to Ginny, "I hate being in charge." Ginny smiled up at him, then went back to reading. Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, "Why are you reading? We're leaving in a like an hour..."

Ginny shook her head, not looking back at him, "I like reading. It takes me away from my _problems,_" She said, holding her book up to her face so she wouldn't be looking at Harry. His head came around the edge of the book, his mouth stretched wide in a grin.

"Surely I'm not one of those problems?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hm," Ginny grunted, continuing to read.

"Ouch," Harry added sarcastically, leaning back on the couch. Ginny laughed, putting her feet up onto his lap. A girl walked by them by the couch, and Harry looked up, then quickly back down. Ginny noticed this, studying his face. She hated to admit it, but ever since their meeting with Malfoy a few weeks ago, she couldn't help but wonder what Harry had _really _been doing when he had skipped class that one day. She hated herself for it. She had promised Harry she would trust him, but why couldn't she now?

"So," Harry said, striking up a conversation. She quickly put her head back down to her book, while he said, looking over at her, "Excited for break?" She smiled up at him, nodding her head. "Me too," he said eagerly, his eyes lighting up, a hint of a smile on his face as he looked back at her. He closed his eyes as yet another yawn burst from him. He had been doing that a lot lately. He stretched, "Sorry," he said through his yawn.

"Dude, get some sleep," Seamus said walking past, hitting Harry on the side of his head. Harry glared after him. Ginny rolled her eyes at the boys, turning her attention back to her book.

"Ron!" Hermione's voice emerged. Everyone's head turned to look at her, as she pushed Ron to a chair opposite Harry and Ginny, "Just sit here and read it. It'll take you an hour at the most!" She said rolling her eyes, as she walked away. Ron looked infuriated as he sat down.

Harry laughed, "What was that about, mate?"

Mumbling, Ron said, "I have to read this for History of Magic…"

"Weren't you supposed to do that like a week ago?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Hence why Hermione was yelling at him," Harry said smirking.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled as he opened the book.

Harry laughed at his friend's expense, but it soon turned into a yawn. Ginny looked at him, annoyed, "Dude, get some sleep," she mockingly said. He smiled when he looked over at her, she smiled back, then turned her head back down to read. He lightly rubbed her leg, but after a while it stopped. She looked up, finding him asleep, his head tilted toward her, leaning on the back of the couch.

Across from her Ron sighed, and she looked over at him, right as he shut his book. "Finished," he stated, relieved.

"Already?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"It's been like an hour," Ron said, standing up.

"Oh," Ginny said in surprise. Ron walked off, probably trying to find Hermione, and Ginny was left alone. She turned her head to look at Harry again, and smiled as he looked peaceful. She studied his face until his eyes slowly began to open, he blinked a few times.

"Were you watching me sleep, Miss. Weasley?" He asked groggily, but still with a hint of smugness. "I hope you know that I was dreaming about you…"

She raised her eyebrows, but was unable to respond because Hermione, who was a prefect and liked to take charge, began to speak loudly, "Okay everyone," she clapped her hands, gathering people's attention, "It's nearly two o'clock, so everyone who is going down to Hogsmeade, should leave straight away."

The noise in the room quickly grew to the previous state. There was plenty of excitement surrounding the students, as everyone piled out of the portrait hole.

xxxxx

Ginny's gloved hand was holding Harry's tightly as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade. Ginny was pressed hard against Harry for warmth, and eventually she spoke up, "Hey, do you want to go get a butter beer?"

Harry looked down at her in relief, "Yeah, sure!" They quickly went into the nearby pub, sitting down at a table. "I'll go get the drinks," Harry said with a tap on the table, and walked away.

While he was gone, Ginny was taking off her gloves, hat, and coat. When she was finally in her regular clothes Harry came back with the two drinks.

"Enjoy," he said, placing the butterbeer in front of Ginny, and taking a sip from his own.

"Thank you," Ginny said with a smile.

They began talking, but were interrupted by Dean who had appeared in front of their table, glaring at Harry.

"You cancelled Quidditch practice?" He asked, his tone was flat, obviously not approving of it.

Harry slowly sat up straight, and in the same tone said, "Yes."

"Why?!" Dean asked angrily.

"Because I'm captain," Harry said tonelessly.

"What? Are you too busy shagging girls to practice? Because I'm sure Ginny would be fine taking over the team if-"

"You know what?" Harry interrupted furiously, standing up. The two boys' faces were extremely close, and clear with what emotion they were feeling, which was rage. This side of Dean was one Ginny had never seen before. "Maybe if you could get over Ginny, and get shagged, maybe, just _maybe," _he was stabbing at Dean's chest with his finger emphasizing the words,causing Dean to lean back a little, _"_you would understand that _I'm_ captain. And maybe you would just lay off!"

Dean leaned forward again, poking Harry in the chest this time, "Well maybe if Ginny knew you went to shag in the Shrieking Shack every night, maybe, _just maybe,_" Dean repeated sarcastically, "she would get over _you._ But of course, your performance as captain might be hindered, because you love her _so much," _He said in the same mocking tone.

Harry pushed hard on Dean's chest, causing him to fall over onto a nearby vacant table, breaking it. Harry took this time to pull out his wand, bending down to pull Dean upright again, grabbing him by the collar. Harry's wand was directed at him, but Dean was frozen, listening to Harry's cold words, "Don't you _ever_ say that. Don't you ever tell me I don't love her. _Don't_ accuse me of shagging other people just because you can't. She chose me. Now get over it." Harry pushed him back onto the floor halfheartedly, storming past a wide-eyed Ginny and stunned inhabitants of the pub, and out the door.

Ginny looked just as the door closed, and then down at the floor where Dean was lying on top of the remains of the table.

She went over to her ex-boyfriend, holding a hand out for him to grab. He took it, avoiding eye contact with her. Ginny said softly, "Listen, I'm sorry about him… I just-"

He cleared his throat, obviously swallowing the pain, "No, it's fine," He shook off her hand, "I'll… talk to you later," Dean said, walking away. She looked after him, now noticing all the people looking on, just as stunned as Ginny had been. Ginny glared at them all, turning to walk out of the pub.

She didn't have to look long for Harry, for he was on a side street between two businesses close to the pub. He was leaning against the wall, both hands pressed hard against the stone. He was staring down at the ground, his breathing slow and harsh.

"Harry?" Ginny asked slowly. She was right by his side now, and at the sound of her voice, Harry's eyes shut. He didn't answer, but she went on, not wanting to believe, "Harry… why did you get so… defensive about that?"

"Because I knew you would believe him," he said softly.

"What?" Ginny asked, even though she had heard him the first time.

"Because I knew…" He paused, pushing himself off the wall, "I knew that that would just confirm how much of an arse you think I really am." She looked disapproving, and was about to speak, but he beat her to it, "And I know you said that you trusted me, but I don't believe that. Because I can understand why you couldn't trust me," he paused to look at her face, "And don't go telling me that that isn't true, because I've seen the way you've looked at me ever since Malfoy said that about the Shrieking Shack. You don't trust me, and I can understand why you don't. Because all the signs show that I'm cheating on you."

He looked down, but then looked up at Ginny with a pained expression. He went over to her and grabbed both her hands in his, "But you have to know that I'm not. I would never cheat on you." She didn't speak, so he dropped her hands in defeat, saying quickly, "And now you probably don't trust me, because you think I'm an arse, and that I'm cheating-"

"No one's that good of a liar, Harry," Ginny interrupted. This time she meant her words, because, honestly, she could see it in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "I'm sorry about ever doubting you, and now I just feel horrible because I told you that I would trust you and-"

Harry looked amused, "You are the last person who has to explain themselves, Weasley."

Her eyebrows were scrunched together, "Shut up. I do need to explain myself. I'm not a good girlfriend. I should trust you and believe-"

"You're not a good girlfriend?" Harry asked with raised eyebrows, "Now, that's news to me."

She sighed, "What I'm trying to say is that I trust you. And whatever Dean and Malfoy said, I just don't believe it."

He nodded his head, "Okay."

She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. After a moment of silence she asked, "But… what exactly were you doing in the Shrieking… Shack…" She had trailed off by the end, embarrassed to be asking this.

He seemed to be debating whether or not to tell her, but eventually looked at her, "Well, I knew we wouldn't get much time alone for the break, because our families are…" She nodded her head in understanding, motioning for him to continue, "And I just thought you would want a little time alone before we leave, but if you don't want to go anymore, that's fine!" He reassured her with a nod, "Anyway, well, I just wanted to make tonight special, so we would have a night alone… before we get bombarded by family and-"

He was unable to go on because Ginny's lips had come crashing against his. As soon as it had begun, however, it had stopped and Ginny beamed up at him, "Thank you."

He laughed, "You're very welcome."

"That's exactly what I wanted," she pecked him on the cheek. "Wait," she said in confusion, "The Shrieking Shack? Isn't it kind of…"

"Gross?" He asked with raised eyebrows, "Don't worry, that's why I've been out late and sneaking out. That's where I went when I skipped class, but realized _quickly_ that I probably shouldn't skip anymore classes to clean it…"

"Wow," she said in amazement. And to think, she had thought he was cheating on her.

He sighed as they began walking hand in hand, "Well, now that the element of surprise is gone, where do you want to go?" He said, looking down at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at him in return.

"You don't really want to go there now that-"

"Of _course,_ I still want to go there!" Ginny exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Harry laughed, "Well then, let's go!"

xxxxx

Woo! I like this chapter it's long! lol, but I'm not really sure about how I wrote it... Please review, it really does help. Review review review!!


	22. Chapter 22

Harry, his hand holding hers, led Ginny through the doorway. She looked around in amazement as she saw that the so-called run down house was gleaming as if it was brand new.

"I got Dobby to help…" Harry said sheepishly.

She smiled at him, "It's great! Wow, Harry…" She once again looked around with wide eyes as they entered the dining room, which was already set with a full hot meal. Ginny looked at him, and he raised his eyebrows, "I love it." She let go of his hand, only to wrap her arms around his neck in a tight hug. His long arms easily wrapped around her tiny waist, and he kissed her temple. "And I love _you_." She looked up at him, smirking.

He squinted his eyes skeptically, "I love you, too…"

She continued to smirk, "You're not going to blush again, are you?"

He nodded, understanding, and continuing the joke, "Oh, I already have… you were just too busy marveling at my handiwork that you didn't notice."

"Oh, I see," she said, smiling.

He grinned, and kissed her, "So, are you hungry?"

She nodded furiously, unhooking her arms from around his neck quickly. "What's there to eat?" She asked automatically, even though the food was already on the table in plain sight. She grabbed the chair to pull out, but he quickly hurried to her side, lifting her hand off of it. She looked at him in confusion, until he said, as if it were very obvious, "I have to pull the chair out for you…"

She rolled her eyes, but let him be a gentleman anyway. He looked over at her smugly as he waved his hand over the empty seat in front of her. "Thank you, kind sir," she said overdramatically as she sat down.

"Enjoy," he sat down across from her.

When they had finished their dinner, somehow Harry's chair had ended up next to Ginny's, their lips connected. Harry's hands roaming her body, as hers gripped his face. She slowly got up from her seated position, their mouths both ravishing the others', and sat down again on Harry's lap, straddling him. He moaned at the new contact and brought her closer.

Harry's lips went down her jaw, onto her neck, as Ginny attempted to make her breathing go back to normal. "Is there a couch here, or something?" She whispered into his ear, even though they were completely alone.

Harry swallowed, and stopped nibbling at her neck, even though he kept his head where it was when he said, "There's a, er," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "bed…"

"Mmm," was all she said in reply, returning her lips to his, and she stood up, taking both his hands in hers.

He tried not to think about what that meant, but at the same time was trying to figure out what she meant by 'mmm.' Was that an 'mmm' as in, "Okay, I guess that'll do…" Or an 'mmm' as in, "I guess this is as good a time as any to shag…" Or maybe she hadn't decided.

When he had stood up, she disconnected her lips, saying, "Lead the way…"

He took her hand, leading her upstairs and to the right.

They entered the room, and she looked around. It looked just as perfect as the rest of the house. "So, you planned this…" She said, looking at the bed, then to him.

Did that mean she was meaning to shag him? He looked around nervously, "Well, I thought there could be a chance… or something…" He looked at her, quickly adding, "But I'm not pressuring you or anything," he held up his hands as he said this, as if protecting himself, "I just thought that if you wanted it, it would be special… and, I guess, if-" He broke off as he noticed that Ginny was smiling, "…what?"

Harry was confused when she just laughed, saying shortly, "Shut up and kiss me."

Yes, that definitely meant she wanted to shag him. He hesitated for a moment looking in her eyes for any sign of doubt, but didn't find any, just a smoldering look of wanting, which was ten times sexier than any look she, or any other girl, had ever given him. But he wasn't thinking about any other girl but Ginny in that moment, only of how much he loved her, how long he had waited, and, surprisingly, how nervous he felt.

But after that moment of fleeting thoughts, his hands flew to her face, crashing his lips onto hers. Her hands went to his waist as he backed her up towards the bed, lifting his shirt up over his head, as their lips separated for only a moment.

Harry was fumbling with the button down shirt Ginny was wearing. He didn't have to worry long, because her hands came up from his pants to rip her shirt apart, not worrying about the buttons. They were both shirtless now, their mouths still ferociously kissing the others, and their hands trying to get off each other's pants.

When that set back was finally finished, Harry picked up Ginny by the waist, setting her on the bed, their mouths finally releasing each other's as she scooted farther up the bed, clad only in her bra and panties. Her chest was rising and falling quickly as she looked at him with the same fiery look as before. He had to hesitate for just a moment to take in all of her beauty.

He climbed up onto the bed as well, and she let him straddle her. He got the hair out of her eyes, stroking the side of her face once this task was done. Her hands reached up to his chest, which was rising and falling even quicker at her touch, slowly running her hands down until she hit the elastic of his boxers.

Although the passionate look in her eyes was still there, they both realized that the hurried moments were over, though the passion wore on. He noticed a small twitch in the side of her mouth, as if she were about to smirk.

She slipped her hands underneath the fabric, slowly taking off his last piece of clothing. He took this as an invitation to do the same to her. He kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her body, to unhook the last garment left on her, slowly slipping it off. Her chest heaved as she nervously looked up at him, obviously self conscience.

He smiled, "You're so beautiful…"

She swallowed nervously, she pulled his face to hers, crashing their lips together. Her shaking hands went down his shoulders then to his waist, pulling him closer. He was finding it harder and harder to concentrate, through his nervousness and just the way that she unconsciously attracted him. He was more nervous then he had been his actual first time, maybe because he was so desperate not to hurt Ginny, the love of his life.

When they broke apart, they both knew what was going to happen next. "Are you sure?" He asked just to make sure. He hoped beyond all hope she wouldn't say no.

"I wouldn't have let you get this far if I wasn't, Harry," She said, looking into his eyes, no matter how even more nervous and self conscious that made her feel. She was ready, he could see that as the burning look returned into her eyes. That look once again made him lose control, kissing her as he went inside her.

xxxxx

Harry woke up to a warm body on top of his bare chest. He didn't have to think twice to what had happened last night, the best night of his life. He kissed the top of her head, and lightly traced a line up and down her back as he remembered all that had gone on the night before, and, he was glad to say, into that morning.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there, but he felt her move, hearing her take a deep breath. "Mmm, you smell good," she moaned into his chest. A few moments later her head shot up, and she looked around, then at him. She smiled sheepishly, "Good morning," she said as she ran her hand through her mussed hair.

He took her hand away, "No, leave it," he smiled, looking at her ruffled hair, "you look cute."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't I always?" She asked sarcastically. She laid her head back onto his chest, and sighed.

He laughed, "What?"

He could feel her smile against his skin, "It was perfect…"

"Oh, yes," he agreed fervently, without hesitation.

"Oh, I'm sure," she said derisively, and he knew she had rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked, no longer laughing. She didn't answer, so he asked again, a little sharper, "What?"

She sighed, still not looking at him, "It's just… Well, I'm sure you've had better…" She said softly.

Oh, did she have it wrong. "Gin," he said softly. She didn't answer, "Ginny, look at me," but she didn't move, so he put a hand under her chin, leaning it upwards toward him. "Ginny, that was the best night of my life," knowing she was about to roll her eyes, he added, "Seriously."

"But…" She started.

"Ginny, I love you, and last night, and part of this morning," he said smiling, she blushed a little at his words, "_was_ the best of my life."

"Mine too…" She said with a sigh.

There was a moment of silence, before Harry said softly, "Ginny… I wish I had… waited. For you." The fact that all of those other girls had done the same thing with him so many times, made him wonder how last night had felt so special, so great. But he realized that he had only shagged those other girls. He hadn't made love to them.

She smiled, closing her eyes for a moment. "I love you, and that's all that matters." She put her head back down to his chest again, "You really do smell good."

"I try," he said, smiling. She kissed his chest, spreading them all over his skin. She sat up, so she was straddling him, continuing to trail her kisses downward. He rolled his head back, almost groaning as he said, "Ginny, danger zone…"

When she looked back up at him, she had that smoldering look again, "So?"

"Well," he began, putting his hands into her hair, "I should be the last one suggesting this, but we can't really stay here all day…"

She looked annoyed, "Right. We have to go home…"

"Of course, I would suggest we apparate back or something, but you've got six brothers, and I'd rather live to have another one of these nights."

She slowly slid up to meet him face to face, "Your self control astounds me, Harry," she said huskily, pressing her lips onto his neck.

He swallowed before saying, "I wouldn't test it…"

She smirked, "Yes," she ran her hands through his hair, "I suppose I'll have plenty of chances to do that during the break."

"I can't wait," his voice was muffled, since his lips were pressed against hers. She hated to do this but she rolled off of him, "I suppose we should get dressed and back to the castle before anyone notices we're gone…"

He sighed, "I guess…" He sat up, only his bare chest uncovered from the blankets, "Now if we could just find our clothes…" He said with a smirk.

"Right," she said looking shy again, she held the sheet to her chest tighter, "My shirt is kind of ruined."

Harry looked smug, "Yeah, I remember. You didn't even seem nervous…"

Ginny laughed derisively, "Yeah, right."

He nodded, "I was too." She rolled her eyes, not believing him. "I was! It was more nerve wracking than… anything…"

She smiled, then pulled the sheet with her as she got up, whipping it around her body.

When she had found all her clothes, Harry had his boxers on, staring at her with raised eyebrows as she turned to him. She waved her hand at him, motioning for him to leave, "Out."

He scrunched his eyebrows, "But I still have to change too…"

"I've seen you in your boxers plenty of times, I'll change first."

He smirked, "But I've seen you nak-"

She laughed as she said, "Out, Harry."

He kissed her softly on the lips before he left the room. When he was out in the hallway he leaned on the door, waiting for her to finish. He heard a faint 'repairo' being whispered to what, he supposed, was her shirt. He smiled at the memory. He was enveloped in the night before; when she opened the door he was leaning on, causing him to fall backwards onto the floor.

She gasped, then laughed, and he grimaced up at her, with a hint of a smile playing at his lips, "I'm glad you find my pain so funny." She shrugged, and gave him a hand to help him get up. He took it, standing up, but not letting go, "I see you fixed your shirt," he said, not waiting for a reply as he pressed his lips to hers for a brief moment. "I love you."

"Love you, too," she said, pulling at his hand, toward the doorway, "Let's go."

He sighed, "I don't want to see my family, though," he said, whining a bit, "Or yours. Especially yours."

"Oh, you're nice," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Thanks," he said, smiling suggestively, "So are you. _Very _nice." She rolled her eyes, and they walked hand in hand, after what was only the beginning of forever.

xxxxx

AH! sorry sorry sorry! I did it again! But I do have an excuse this time! First, I went on vacation with my family. Then my boyfriend bought me tickets for a plane ride to disney world for me, my mom, and a friend (yeah, I found it hard to believe too... he couldn't even come with me, but he still bought 3 tickets!! With his own money!! For my birthday!! Ah! Sorry if this seems like I'm bragging, but I'm just so amazed.) So that was about 3 weeks of the time that's passed since the last time I updated, which I think was almost exactly a month ago... Gah, I'm so sorry. I hope you guys forgive me! And I really hope you guys like it! PLEASE review! and don't hate me...


	23. Chapter 23

When Ginny and Harry were walking hand in hand through the doors of Hogwarts, students were already filing out, having already had their suitcases packed and put on the train by the house elves. Looking amused, Harry turned on the spot, causing Ginny to do the same, putting his hand on the small of her back, and started going in the direction of the students.

They got on the train, going down the corridor to find an empty compartment, "Fortunately," Ginny was saying as they walked through the sliding door into a compartment, "Ron and Hermione have to stay in the Prefect compartment. So, we've got a little while before we'll be killed." She said smiling, and sat down next to the window.

Harry sighed as he sat down, saying casually, "I won't let that happen." She rolled her eyes, looking out the window as his arm wrapped around her waist. She leaned into him, putting her head onto his shoulder.

Eventually, Ginny's breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. Harry sat there, his arm wrapped around her waist, enjoying being close to her, and thinking about the night before. As if they had read his mind, Seamus and Cormac appeared in the doorway of the compartment.

"So, I heard she didn't come back to her dormitory either last night, mate," Seamus said pointing to the sleeping Ginny.

Cormac laughed, "Nice one, Potter!"

Harry grinned, "I try."

"So, how was it?" Seamus asked with raised eyebrows.

Cormac's hand swept toward Ginny, saying surely, "Oh, it was good. She's out like a light!"

"Well, obviously it was good for her," Seamus said to Cormac, "It's Potter we're talking about," then looked back to Harry amusedly, "Now, the question is, how was it for you?"

Harry nodded his head, repeating Cormac in saying, "Oh, it was good."

The boys made sounds of approval before Seamus said sarcastically, "Well, we'll leave you two lovebirds _alone._"

"Have fun," Cormac said jokingly. Harry laughed as they left, then looked down at Ginny. He was surprised that she was still asleep.

A few moments later, a bigger group of boys appeared, including Seamus, who said, as if just having come to the realization, "Dude! She lives right next door!"

Harry laughed, "Yep."

Once again approval rang out within the group. Shouts of; "Score!" "Dude!" "Happy Christmas to you!" were heard.

Harry couldn't help laughing as he said, "Shut up! You're going to wake her up."

The groups faces all turned into fake pouts and many exclaimed "Awww!" He rolled his eyes as he felt her body move as she woke up.

She looked up to see a crowd of males standing by the door. She smiled, sitting up straight, saying sweetly, "Hello, boys."

In unison they all said exaggeratedly, "Hi, Ginny."

The group and couple stared at one another for a few moments before one of them asked, "So, how was it?"

Ginny began, "How was wh-" But was unable to finish because Harry jumped up, and moved toward the door.

"You all," he said, beginning to push some out, "can leave. Now."

The boys laughed, Seamus said, "Well, okay, Harry. But we're just going to ask her once we get back."

"Fine," Harry said through his teeth, sliding the doors shut on his friends. He turned back around, but laughter was heard as they all walked away.

"You told them?" She asked, this question made him stay put by the door.

"No!" He said, shaking his head, "They just kind of… found out."

She bit her lip, "How?"

"Well…" he said walking toward her again, and sat down, "word got around that neither one of us came back from Hogsmeade, or was in our dormitories… So they put two and two together and… yeah."

She laughed cynically, "That would be the logical conclusion…"

He laughed the same way, "Yeah…" They sat there for a moment before Harry asked worriedly, "You're not regretting it, are you?"

She looked a bit offended when she turned her face to his, "Of course not. If I had even thought for a second that I would regret it, I would have been out of that house in a minute," she said.

Harry laughed, "That makes me feel better." He put his hand over hers that was on her thigh, "And I'm glad you didn't."

She smiled, choosing to ignore that. She looked out the window, and her eyebrows scrunched as she noticed that they were slowing down, "Wait, are we almost there?"

She looked back at her boyfriend's face, he said, "You slept practically the whole way."

"Really?" She asked surprised, "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine," he said, getting up. He held out his hand for her to take as she got up, "Although," he said smiling, "I don't know why you would be so tired…"

She shrugged, getting up, "Well, it's not like last night was exciting or anything…" She added, feinting being bored, "I've had better."

He mocked being hurt, "Sorry to take up your time, Weasley."

She smiled, "It's ok."

His hand was on the small of her back as they walked out of the compartment and off the train. They looked around for their families. All of the Weasley children were supposed to be coming, as well as Fleur, Bill's girlfriend.

"Do you think Ron notic-" Ginny was cut short in her inquiry by the loud shout of her boyfriend's last name.

Harry stiffened when he heard this, put on his "tough face," as Ginny liked to put it, and turned around. Sure enough, it was Ron, storming through the crowd toward them, the Weasley's, and Potter's standing at a distance, looking confused.

When Ron reached them, Harry asked, "Yes?"

"Where were you two last night?" Ron questioned, his voice showing the uncomfortable atmosphere, "You didn't come back from Hogsmeade… or back into the dormitory," Ron looked over the two, his voice cracking as he asked, "What were you doing?"

Ginny was surprised with Harry's cold response, "What do you think?"

Ron, however, didn't seem too surprised, but his jaw clenched at his words. The awkward air that surrounded them soon turned tense. Slowly, as if speaking normally would set off the bomb ticking inside him, he said, "Get your hands off my sister."

Harry's hand went to automatically move off Ginny's back, but he held it there defiantly, "It's only one hand actually."

"Smart ass," Ron breathed. Harry didn't reply, just stood there, staring at his best friend. Ron stepped forward toward Harry, pointing a finger at him. Ginny took in a breath, interrupting Ron, who had been about to speak. She smacked Ron's hand down, but her brother just pushed her out of the way.

She stumbled backwards, nearly hitting a few people on the way, and when she regained her balance she glared at Ron. But neither one saw, nor noticed because the two friends were once again standing inches apart, like they had so many times before.

"How could you?!" Ron demanded loudly. "She's fifteen years old!"

"What did he do?" The three teenagers looked toward the worried voice of Lily Potter, who was in the midst of the large group of Weasley's and Potter's. Ron and Harry whipped around to look at them. Suddenly Ron didn't look like he wanted to confront anyone about this, and Harry was looking like his resolve was dissolving.

The usual macho attitude and 'tough face' was wiped from his features at the sight of Ginny's parents, and brothers. He'd never had to confront a girl's parents about this. His parents didn't even know he had been shagging!

"N-nothing," Ron stuttered. Ginny really wished her brother was better at lying.

The Weasley's all stared at Ginny, and the Potter's at Harry, in disbelief, or in the case of Ginny's brothers; disgust.

"Harry, what exactly did-" Lily began, but James put a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe this isn't the best time…" Harry's father suggested, looking around.

Bill spoke up angrily, "This is a damn good time to discuss this."

"I do not understand vut iz going on," Fleur asked in her rich French accent, looking around confusedly.

"They shagged, is what's going on!" Fred nearly shouted. Fleur's eyes widened, understanding flooding her features.

"Fred!" Ginny exclaimed, looking around to see who could have heard. Mrs. Weasley swatted at him.

"Yes," Mr. Weasley said tensely, his face almost green, "Maybe we should get home before we… discuss this."

"I don't want to discuss anything!" Charlie said, "I want to beat Harry to a pulp."

The Twins, Bill, and Percy all agreed in unison, "Yeah!"

"I'm sure we would all like that too," Mr. Potter said, trying to be reasonable, "But _unfortunately_ he is my son."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Why is everyone yelling at Harry? I was a part of this too." Her brothers shuddered at this.

"Because he's a whore!" George exclaimed, and Ginny, though the situation was not for this, laughed, but quickly covered it with a cough.

"Shagging once doesn't make him a…" Lily seemed uncomfortable saying this, "…whore."

It was Ron's turn to laugh, "Yeah. Once." Harry turned to him, glaring.

Percy looked disgusted, along with his brothers, as he asked horrified, "You mean, you and Harry have shagged more than once?!"

"No," Harry and Ginny said in unison.

"But, what does that mean then…" Lily asked, oblivious to the obvious answer.

Fred covered the second part, "What did you think Harry and his girlfriends were doing? Studying?"

Realization hit Harry's parents, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointment in his mother's eyes. James just shook his head.

"You knew this and you still went out with this creep?" Charlie asked Ginny fiercely.

"He's a teenage boy!" She nearly yelled, "and he's not a creep."

"Is that what he told you? That you two were _supposed_ to shag, because you're teenagers?" Bill demanded.

Ginny stared at her brothers in frustration, "No. We shagged because _I _asked him to." Her brothers made sounds of revulsion, and Mr. Weasley looked like he was about to be sick. "Yes, he has shagged many, _many, _times, with _many other girls._ But he's changed. He waited until I was ready. He loves me." She realized how cliché that sounded, but stayed defiant as she stared at her family.

"'Ow sveet," Fleur said dreamily.

"No, it's not sweet," Percy said looking the couple up and down, "And I don't believe a word of it."

"Obviously you wouldn't, you prat!" Ginny said angrily, "The most in love you've ever been was with the Minister when he told you he liked your résumé."

Harry couldn't help but smile at that, and he knew that everyone else would have laughed if the situation had been different.

"What are you laughing at?" Percy sneered at him.

Harry's smile was wiped off his face, and he just looked at the ground, swallowing nervously. He had never really been intimidated by Percy, but at the moment, he wasn't really feeling all that tough.

"Okay, everyone," Mr. Weasley said nervously, "How about we all just calm-"

"You know what I want to know?" Charlie asked rhetorically, interrupting his father, "Where was Ron during all of this?"

Ron looked scared, but then disgusted, "Well, I sure as hell wasn't with them when they were doing it!"

Ginny scoffed, mumbling, "Let's hope not…"

"They obviously can't control themselves when they're alone," Bill said.

Ginny rolled her eyes exasperatedly, "We did it once!"

"That's plenty!"

She had to bite her lip to keep from crying angry tears.

"Mum, Dad," Harry said worriedly, "Maybe we should-"

"You aren't leaving here until we sort this out," George said to him crossly.

"Sort _what_ out?!" Ginny demanded, even closer to yelling than before, "Try to undo what's already been done?" Her brothers looked queasy at the innuendo she had just put out there. Ginny rolled her eyes, "You guys are sick," seeing their still disgruntled faces she added, "We've all done it here!" She looked around at her brothers, "Well, except for Percy, but that's beside the point."

Everyone did crack a smile this time, not including Percy, but Fred said, "The point is, you're only fifteen! You shouldn't be-"

"Oh, because you waited _so _long," Ginny said sarcastically.

Everyone went silent, then Fred said, "You know, we shouldn't be talking about this here," and Ginny laughed cynically at the irony.

"Exactly my point," James said.

Everyone went silent again, staring at each other tensely. "Fine," Bill stated finally, "But we're not done talking about this either."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm sure we're not."

xxxxx

Okay. I know this isn't my best writing, and I'm sorry, but I really wanted to get this up today. And I'm also sorry if you get two notifications for the one chapter... I had a bit of trouble uploading... Please review!!

Mads


	24. Chapter 24

They had in fact continued the discussion. Well into the evening. It mostly went the same way as it had in King's Cross, except there wasn't a huge crowd, so there was much more yelling. Ginny had eventually broken down into tears, only resulting in more yelling toward Harry from the Weasley men for hurting her 'again.' It killed Harry to see Ginny cry, so he stood there waiting for them to stop yelling, not trusting himself to talk, for he might start yelling right back at them for the same reason.

Eventually his mother said that they should be going, so Harry, who was in a terribly mood, and his parents trumped back into their house silently.

"You shouldn't have done this, Harry," his mother said as they entered the kitchen, "We're very disappointed in-"

"Don't start with me," Harry said curtly as he headed straight for the stairs.

"Harry," his father said sternly.

This caused him to stop with a foot placed on the first step of the stairs, without turning around, "What," Harry stated, rather than questioned.

"Don't talk to your mother that way."

"Fine," Harry said bitterly, his back still turned, "Fuck off, _Dad_." He continued walking up the stairs, having shocked his parents enough for them to not yell at him until morning. He knew this, it had happened countless times in his life, and he had used this strategy in various situations.

He was nearly to the top of the stairs before his father added, "And don't bother trying to sneak out tonight, Harry."

"Wasn't planning on it," Harry called back irritably.

When he got to his room, he slammed his door, and threw himself on the bed. He sat there for who knows how long, his arms crossed on his chest, until finally he drifted off into a well needed sleep.

He awoke in a well lit room to a tapping on the window. The Weasley's owl was perched on the window sill, and even before he got up he knew from which Weasley it was from. He went over to it, opening the window, and taking the rolled up parchment.

_I could see your angry teenager façade going up again last night, and I don't blame you. And I'm sorry I was crying, I was just sleep deprived and frustrated. Hmm, I wonder why… (That's where I would show you a cunning smile.) But anyway, we're obviously not going to be __allowed__ to see each other for a little while, so since you're __illegally__ able to apparate, I suggest you use it for a bit more practice. My room? As soon as you get up. Which, I assume won't be for awhile, since you like to sleep when you're angry. But, thankfully, I've thought of something to cheer you up (another cunning smile would be shown if we weren't confined to separate homes.)_

_Love you,_

_Ginny_

Harry couldn't help but smile, even though his bad mood had not improved at all while sleeping. He did what he was told, not even bothering to put down the note, and appeared in Ginny's room, on her bed.

Ginny, who was sitting by the window reading, raised her eyebrows, "Thinking about the bed, much?" She smiled, "So, you got what I was insinuating…"

Harry's mood was suddenly lifted when she laughed, as he nodded, lying down on her bed, his arms acting as cushions behind his head. "You joining me?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

A flash of passion went through her eyes as she got up, moving toward him. "You could have come with less clothing…"

"Well," he smiled, "I didn't want to be _too _forward."

xxxxx

Harry's arms were enfolded around Ginny's bare body, both having been asleep, as loud knocking sounded on her door.

"You missed breakfast, Ginny," Mrs. Weasley was saying, rather curtly.

The couple barely had time to share a panic look before Ginny called, with just enough grogginess that made it sound plausible, "I'm getting up now."

They hurriedly got out of bed, and once he had his boxers on, Ginny motioned her hands for him to go. He took the bundle of clothes that were strewn around the room, and turned on the spot. He appeared in his room, and heard someone climbing the stairs right by his room. He jumped into his bed, not bothering with covers, and threw off his glasses, just in time for his mother to open the door, saying in the same tone as Ginny's mother, "Get up, Harry. It's nearly noon."

He turned his head, seeing his mother's annoyed features, saying in a bored tone, "I was sleeping."

"Oh, I'm so glad you know that, Harry," Lily said sarcastically, "But maybe you've forgotten that I'm your mother, and that your behavior is completely disrespectful."

Harry's blissful mood was slowly disintegrating, "Well, it's kind of disrespectful to wake someone who needs to sleep."

"Get up. Now," Mrs. Potter said in the tone that forced Harry to do what he was told.

xxxxx

"You sure slept in late," Charlie said looking her up and down incredulously as she entered the kitchen.

She didn't look at him, but said resentfully, "Yeah, well being completely humiliated does that to a person."

"It's your own fault," Ron muttered.

"So, it's my fault that you all are complete arse-"

"Ginevra, we've had enough of your attitude for a life time," Mrs. Weasley said from over by the sink.

"Yeah, _Ginevra_," Ron said childishly.

"Sorry, _Ronald Bilius,_" Ginny added sarcastically. Her brother glared at her, and she did the same back, before taking a piece of leftover toast from breakfast from the center of the table.

xxxxx

"So, when exactly will I be able to see my girlfriend again?" Harry asked angrily, even though he had seen much of her that morning.

"With that attitude?" His mother said with raised eyebrows, "Not for awhile."

Harry rolled his eyes involuntarily and got up from his chair. "Fine, well I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'm not sure if that's the best-" His father started.

"What am I going to do? Have sex with Ginny down there?" That actually did sound nice to Harry, but he went on lying, "I doubt her parents will let her out of the house."

His parents looked at each other for a moment, and his mother said, "Fine. But wear your jacket. And don't be out long."

xxxxx

"I'm going for a walk," Ginny said, as she grabbed her jacket.

"I don't think so-" Mrs. Weasley said, putting her hands on her hips.

Ginny stared at her, "What am I going to do? Have sex with Harry?" Her brothers winced, "I doubt his parents will let him outside, anyway," She unknowingly said the same Harry had. She took her families silence as her invitation to leave.

When she left the house she involuntarily looked over the Potter's, and the exact member of that family she had not been expecting to see, was standing on his porch looking over at her. The couple began to walk toward each other, their smiles growing wider as they got closer.

"We didn't even have to plan it," Ginny said happily. Harry smiled at her, not bothering to answer as he grabbed each side of her face with his hands, smashing his lips to hers. Ginny put her hands on his hips, pushing him toward the gap between houses, and up against the side of the Weasley's home.

As their hands roamed each other's bodies, they heard a door slam shut, jumping apart at once. Ginny didn't think as she pushed Harry toward the noise, whispering, "Go!" As he walked away he heard her say in hush tones once again, "Meet me in my room tonight!"

Harry tried to act nonchalant as he walked toward his house, but was interrupted.

"Harry!" Ron said, causing Harry to stop dead in his tracks, "What are you d-"

"Listen, mate, I'm in a bit of a hurry," Harry said, looking at Ron anxiously, then back at the spot where Ginny had been, but wasn't anymore. She must have hid somewhere… "I have to do something," he lied.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Something, or someone?" Harry was surprised at Ron's crude joke. He didn't think his best friend would want to bring up that so soon after the whole thing with his and Ginny's sex life. But as soon as the words came out of Ron's mouth, his face turned to disgust, and Harry guessed it was because the inappropriate joking habit had gone a bit too far, involving his sister, "I can't believe I just said that…"

"Yeah, especially since the person I would be doing, would be your sister," he smiled sweetly, like Ron, unable to control his habit in teasing Ron about these things. He was very glad that he was able to cover up the fact that he had just, in fact, done Ron's sister that morning.

Ron glared at him, "Don't push it, Potter."

"Right," Harry took this as his invitation to turn around back to his house.

"Why are you all wet?" Ron said suspiciously, causing Harry to turn back around.

Harry looked down, then back to Ron, he searched for a lie to tell, "Oh… My mom wanted me to work in the… garden."

"It's the middle of winter…"

"Right," Harry seemed to have forgotten about the cold, since he had been heating up a few minutes ago, "Well, I think my mom's a bit… confused ever since yesterday…" he tried to sound plausible, "...you know…"

Ron glared at him, "Yeah, I know."

They stood there, Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet in a lame attempt to get warm, because he was suddenly frigid now that he remembered it was winter, "Okay, I'm going to freeze things off that I might want to keep for later…" he paused, Ron might not want to know he would be doing things with Ginny that night, so he added, "…in life… so… can I go?"

Ron gave him one more suspicious look, before saying, "Fine." Harry smiled at him shortly, before turning around quickly back to his house. When he got inside he ran quickly past his mother, up the stairs and into his room, where he went straight to the window. He opened it, his window facing the 

side of the Weasley's house, seeing Ginny hiding behind a bush, he whispered loud enough for her to hear, "Ginny!" She looked around confused, so he called again, "Up here!"

She looked up, seeing him, and glared, "What am I supposed to do now?" She asked, waving a hand over her wet clothes.

"You have your wand?"

She nodded, and he raised his eyebrows, as if that said it all.

"I'd go through the back door," Harry suggested as she dried her clothes with a bit of magic.

She sighed, "Okay." She tried reaching her back with her wand, and Harry smiled, "Sorry, I kind of forgot the snow when I… _placed_ you down…"

She looked up at him, saying slyly, "So did I."

His shoulders slumped, "Don't give me that look, Gin, I can't kiss you from way up here…"

She shrugged, smiling, "Sorry, I can't help it." She looked down at her body, "I think I'm all dry."

He nodded, "But you might want to make it look like you were _walking_ through the snow…" She smiled before taking his advice, and stomped around in a circle, looking like a five year old doing so.

He laughed, and she mock glared at him, "Shut up."

He laughed again, "Sorry."

"Harry?" Someone, sounding like Sirius, asked timidly from outside the room, "Are you…" He stopped, obviously hearing Harry's rushed tone in whispering 'Go!' "Is someone in there?"

"No!" Harry said with difficulty as he tried to get the window shut.

Sirius seemed to think he could come right in, and that he did. He stared at Harry with raised eyebrows, because his godson whipped around from the window to look at him, a flash of guilt went through his eyes, but was quickly covered up.

"What?"

Sirius laughed, shrugging off Harry's odd behavior. For now. "I heard about you and Ginny."

Harry didn't answer, just put his hands in his pockets, raising his eyebrows.

"Nice going letting your mom know you've shagged before," Sirius said sarcastically, "She seems to think it's my fault."

"Huh," Harry said in response absentmindedly, as he looked over his shoulder out the window quickly.

Sirius scrunched his eyebrows, asking jokingly, "Did I interrupt anything? Were you doing someone outside or something?"

Harry laughed nervously, still not saying anything.

"Did Ginny take away your voice when she found out what you were doing to her?" Sirius asked teasingly.

Harry looked at him, rolling his eyes, "She was perfectly capable of saying no, at _anytime_, but she definitely didn't."

Sirius put up his hands in front of his body, as if surrendering, "Hey, don't tell me that."

"Well, no one else seems to want to listen…" Harry mumbled irritably.

"You did fu-" He stopped, looking out the door nervously, as if Mrs. Potter could hear him, "You did _shag_ their youngest daughter… and sister."

"Well, why isn't anyone yelling at Ginny? Why doesn't she get blamed?"

"Because you're the whore," Sirius states simply.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Harry asked, throwing up his arms in frustration, "What exactly qualifies me as a whore?"

Sirius snorted, "Sleeping with a countless number of girls? Countless number of times?"

Harry just stared at him, seeing his point. "I did wait five months, though…"

"Oh, wow! Five months," Sirius said sarcastically. When Harry rolled his eyes, he added, "I know, for you that's a lifetime."

They fell silent, and Sirius grew a smug look on his face, "So, who were you talking to out there?"

"I wasn't talking to anyone," Harry said a bit too coolly.

"So, you were laughing to yourself?" Sirius asked with raised eyebrows, obviously knowing exactly who Harry had been talking to, "Now, that's a little sad, Harry."

"Harry!" They heard Lily call from downstairs, "Ginny's wants to talk to you!"

Sirius raised his eyebrows jokingly, "Ooo, a special visit!"

Harry lit up, walking toward the door. Sirius smiled, turning around and began to run to the stairs. His godson realized where he was going, chasing after him. He caught up to his godfather when they reached the stairs, and the two raced each other down the stairs. "Shove off!" Harry growled at Sirius, who soon cut him off, causing Harry to fall backwards.

"Ginny," Sirius said, coolly walking into the kitchen, "You have some sort of glow about you? Do anything different lately?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter glared at Sirius, and Ginny smiled at him sarcastically. Harry followed after him quickly, shoving Sirius' shoulder as he passed, "Grow up," he murmured ironically.

He walked up to Ginny, bowing his head closer to hers, saying softly, "You wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I-" She looked around Harry's shoulder at the two bystanders, "Umm…"

Harry realized what she was trying to say, turning around, "Could we talk… alone…" Sirius wolf whistled, and his mother looked doubtful, so he added, "Mum, please, you'll be listening in anyway…"

Mrs. Potter seemed to be having a personal battle, but eventually sighed, throwing down her dish towel, and had Sirius and James follow her into the living room.

Harry turned back to Ginny, raising his eyebrows.

"Guess what?" She asked excitedly, but still softly, "I talked my parents into letting me see you!"

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Only we have to be in one of our houses, and there has to be at least one person in the house," she bit her lip, "We're being treated like children, and I hate it, but I thought it was better than nothing, so I went with it."

"Yeah, we just have to get my parents to agree," he smiled as she sighed. "So, why exactly did you need to be in separate rooms from my parents and Sirius?"

"So I could do this," She grabbed his head in her hands, and did the same he had done to hers earlier. His hands moved to her hips, pulling them closer to his.

He involuntarily moaned, and almost immediately, his parents and godfather came into the kitchen once again, Lily interrupting, "Okay!"

Harry sighed, letting go of Ginny. He turned to his mom, making sure to sound respectful, "So, Ginny's parents came to an agreement." His mother raised her eyebrows, telling him to go on, "They said that we would be able to see each other, if there was supervision, and it was at one of our houses…"

"Please, Mrs. Potter?" Ginny pleaded from around Harry.

Lily looked at Ginny, then at Harry, once again having a personal battle. Her eyes met with her husbands, and after a moment, she sighed, "Fine. But only if you don't break the rules."

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it," he said teasingly.

"So, can we go over to my house?" Ginny asked.

Lily bit her lip, then nodded. As the couple left happily, they heard Sirius say, "Jeez, you guys are such push-overs."

xxxxx

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the kitchen, barely ever getting time to have an uninterrupted conversation, due to the family members passing through the kitchen nonchalantly.

He was leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek, when Charlie walked in, and Harry stood up quickly, and grabbed a piece of fruit from the counter, as Charlie exited the kitchen once again.

Harry sighed as he looked over at Ginny, taking a bite from his apple. "What's wrong with him?" Harry leaned to look through the doorway at a sullen Ron sitting on the couch.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "He misses Hermione."

"Aw-" Harry began mockingly, but his girlfriend put her hand over his mouth, before removing it again, when apple juice got onto her hand.

"Don't provoke him," she said in a tone that rivaled Mrs. Weasley's, as she rubbed her hand on her pants, "he's got enough reasons to hate you."

He smiled at her actions, "Right," he looked back at Ron again, "Why isn't she staying here?" He asked Ginny.

"She does have a family you know…"

"_Riiight_," Harry said sarcastically.

It was Bill who walked through the kitchen this time, and Ginny said pointedly, "You know, it's a good thing someone keeps walking through here, otherwise I think we would be having sex on this kitchen table right now." Bill noted her sarcasm, turning to look at her, frowning. She sneered at him, and he left without a word.

"I wouldn't mind that," Harry said softly, putting a hand on her hip.

She smiled, "Self control, Harry," taking his hand off her hip, but not dropping it.

"You don't have much either," he pointed out, "Who was it that suggested we have sex this morn-" He stopped, Fred walked through, looking suspiciously at the couple. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it…" He whispered when yet another brother left the room.

"I can tell," she said laughing, as she took his other hand away from her waist, and not dropping it. He kissed her jaw, "You're especially frisky today," she said, not exactly protesting.

"You're hard to resist," his voice husky. Her arms went around his waist, his around her shoulders. His mouth went down to her ear, "I need you."

"Harry, don't push my limits. I would more than gladly do it on this table right now if this place wasn't crawling with people. But-"

"Only hugging!" Harry interrupted Ginny in saying to Ron, as he crossed the kitchen moodily.

"'Only hugging,'" they heard Ron mutter as he left the room, "I know what can lead from hugging…"

Ginny laughed. "I guess we're just going to have to wait until tonight," she said longingly.

Harry looked sick, "And what time is it?"

Ginny looked over at the clock, "Three o'clock." She turned back to him slowly, pulling away slightly, and asked mockingly, "Did you just… whimper?"

"Yes," he didn't even trying to deny it. "You see what you reduce me to?" He asked with a smile.

xxxxx

Well?? Plllleeeaaassseee review! I hope you liked it, and if you did/ didn't, tell me!!

I'd like to thank lovesreading2, because she always leaves really constructive and funny reviews (i'm not trying to guilt people into doing the same, i just want to thank her! lol i swear!!)

Mads


	25. Chapter 25

"You spent a lot of time over there," Mrs. Potter said as Harry walked into the house.

"Mhm," Harry said curtly, rolling his eyes.

"Harry, stop acting like that," Mr. Potter stated from the table.

"Like what?" Harry asked, his good mood dissolving once again.

"Like we're being unreasonable," Mr. Potter said, feeling the same way Harry was. He saw his son was about to retort, but he beat him to it, "And don't say we are. We just want what's best for you and Ginny."

"So," Harry said coolly, "keeping us apart is what's best for us?"

"We're not keeping you apart!" Lily nearly yelled.

"You might as well be," Harry said in the same voice level.

"Is that how you feel?" Lily snapped.

"Yes," he stated shortly, in a low voice.

She stared at him harshly for a moment, "Fine," Mrs. Potter said, with a fake small smile, "We won't torture you with Ginny's company," she got up from the table, picking up her dishes.

"It's not torture," her son said irritably.

"Exactly," his mother stated, turning her back to him to put the dishes on the counter, "and that's why you're not permitted to see her for the time being."

"What?!" Harry demanded.

"You heard your mother," James said sternly.

Harry shook his head, "I can't believe this," he said under his breath.

"You know," Lily added brusquely, "Ginny said something about how you've changed _so _much since you've started dating her. But I don't see any change in the rude son that I had last year."

Harry's jaw clenched, that comment hitting him hard, "Well, I tend to get rude when I can't see the person I love."

"Don't even-" James tried to say but they were interrupted by Harry's godfather bursting through the doorway, "James! You won't believe-" Sirius stopped when the whole family turned to look at him irritably. He looked around nervously, "Catch you at a bad time?"

"Yeah, kind of," Harry said, glaring at his parents, "They're keeping me away from my girlfriend."

"I thought you were allowed to-" Sirius began.

"Oh, he was," she turned to her son, then back at Sirius, "but then he's continued to be increasingly rude to everyone."

Sirius smirked, "It's probably withdrawal."

James rolled his eyes at him; humor was obvious in his voice, "What has it been? Three days?"

"Well," his friend joked, as if that was enough for him.

"I'm not going through withdrawal," Harry said irritably.

His godfather laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what you think," he crossed his arms.

Everyone turned to Harry, and James asked, more in surprise than reprimand, "When in the hell do you find time?"

"Exactly!" Sirius said in amazement. Lily was rubbing her forehead, as if acquiring a headache. "Ah!" Sirius said, having figured something out, and snapped his fingers as he said, "Apparition!" Harry's eyes went wide, then glared at him, reminding his godfather that he was underage, and his parents had no idea Sirius had taught him.

Lily scoffed, looking up from her hand, "Harry doesn't know how to apparate," but seemed to lose her confidence in that statement as she saw her son's glaring face. "Sirius!" She exclaimed.

"He's underage!" James said to him.

Sirius looked over at Harry, not having meant to give away the secret, "Well, he asked me if I could teach him… what was I supposed to do? Say no?"

"That's exactly what you should have done!" Lily shouted. She closed her eyes, rubbing her face with her hands, obviously having had enough fighting for one day. "Just go upstairs, Harry," she mumbled into her hand.

Harry sighed, glaring once more at Sirius, and turned to go up the stairs. When he reached his room, he slammed the door, kicked the bed, muffled his automatic sound of pain and fell onto his bed face first. He groaned into the pillow.

"What are you so upset about?"

Harry jumped off the bed, causing him to roll hard onto the floor, and scrambled up. He was nearly gasping as he whispered, "Ginny. God, you scared me."

His girlfriend smirked as she was seated on top of his desk table, "I scared Harry Potter? I'm proud of myself."

He sighed, trying to get his heart rate back to normal, which was nearly impossible when she was in the room anyway.

"Aren't you going to ask how I got here?" She asked expectantly.

"Sorry, I was just scared out of my wits…" He sighed again, recovering himself, and looked at her, with a hint of a smile, "Okay, how did you get here?"

"It was clever really," she said as she jumped off his desk, "I've always noticed Dad's muggle ladder thing that he's had forever," she pointed to the tip of the ladder that was showing from Harry's windowsill, "And decided to use it, and so here we are," she smiled.

He smiled, walking toward her, and put his on her hips, bringing her closer, "Well, that's good, because my parents just forbid me from seeing you again," Ginny looked stunned, and Harry added sarcastically, "For the time being."

"Why?" She asked, putting her hands on his arms.

"Because they're…" Harry stopped, "They're just always finding ways to make my life as boring and…" He paused to look for a word, "Lifeless… as possible."

She raised her eyebrows, "Because you're life is _so _hard," Ginny said sarcastically.

"You wouldn't believe," he said casually, obviously not catching her tone of voice.

"Stop acting like that," Ginny said with scrunched eyebrows.

Harry stared at her, saying just what he had said earlier with his parents, in the same tone, "Like what?"

"Like your life is horrible, Harry! It's annoying," she moved her hands up his arms.

"I'm annoying," he more stated than asked, pulling away from her a little.

"Well, when you act like that, yes."

"So, you're not the least bit upset that we're not going to be able to see each other?" He asked derisively.

"Of course I am, Harry! But we're seeing each other now, we can find a way of seeing each other without complaining about how horr-"

Harry pulled away from her completely this time, and turned away from her, his hand running through his hair. "You're taking their side?" He asked, as his head turned to look at her.

She looked at him blankly, "No… I'm just saying that-"

He finished her sentence for her, "That I'm annoying? That I'm being unreasonable?" He raised his eyebrows for her to answer, when she didn't he added, "Because that's exactly what my parent's argument was."

She did, in fact, looked at him as if he was being unreasonable, "We're not seriously going to fight about this now, are we?"

He shook his head at her, "Well, once again you're treating me like I don't have feelings, like you're always right, and like I'm an idiot. So, you answer that."

"What is up with you lately?" Ginny asked angrily, "You're always in a bad mood. Yelling at everyone, and acting _like your life is terrible._"

"Well," he added quietly, looking down at the ground, "When I'm not with you, and when I'm not allowed to see you, my life _is_ terrible," He looked up at her.

She softened, but then squinted her eyes, "When you're not having _sex_ you're life is terrible," she corrected him.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "No. When I'm not allowed to-"

"Have sex," she finished his sentence with her own words.

His jaw clenched, "Fine," he agreed scornfully, "I'm sorry that I expect that we might have sex a couple times after _you wanted to _the first time. Sorry that I want to be with you," he glared at her, "Sorry that I love you."

She glared back, "You love sex. Not me," he shook his head, annoyed, but she went on, "It was the chase after all, wasn't it? See how long it would take me to get into bed with you?" She raised his eyebrows, and when he just stood there looking angry she added, "Well, you did it. You got me to fuck you. So I guess I'm free to go then? You're finished with me?"

He looked scared, and shocked, "Ginny-" he began, but was interrupted when Lily came into the room, closing her eyes at the sight of the couple.

She didn't have to say anything, because Ginny said to her, "Don't worry, Mrs. Potter. I was just about to leave." Her face was hard, trying not to let the pain show.

"So, you're going to leave again?" Harry practically yelled, "You're not going to let me explain, you're just going to run away? Like a scared little girl? Fine," She rolled her eyes, she took one more glance at Harry, staring at him icily, "If I haven't changed with this relationship," she turned to leave, passing his mother as he said coldly, "Neither have you."

There was a moment of silence, where Harry and his mother just stood there, but she broke it, beginning cautiously, "Harry…"

He threw off his glasses, pressing his fingers hard on his eyes to stop the rare tears that were threatening to make it through his tough exterior. He sat down on his bed, putting his head in his hands.

Lily stood there, no longer mad that his girlfriend had been in his room, "Do you want to be…"

"Alone," he finished her sentence, adding in a whisper, "Just leave me alone."

There were a few moments where she stood there, but Harry knew she had left by the sound of the click of his door.

"Fuck," he sobbed, no longer able to stop from crying. An icy breeze came through the window, and Harry looked over, seeing the open window where Ginny had came through earlier. The ladder was still placed there. He went over slowly, not permitting any more tears to break through, and pushed the ladder out of the way, causing it to fall to the ground. He slammed the window shut, and stood there for a moment. Snow began to fall, and he closed his eyes. He slid down the wall, and rested his head against it.

xxxxx

Ginny stormed across the two lawns, and when it began to snow, she looked up angrily and began running toward her front door. She didn't care about being quiet, and stormed into the house. Bill and Charlie came through from the living room at the noise, and she was sure that the rest of her brothers were in there as well.

As she ripped off her boots and jacket, she was sure the agony showed on her face, because Bill asked sharply, "What did he do to you?" Not even caring that she had snuck out in the first place.

She couldn't help the sob that ripped through her body at his statement, and stormed through the kitchen, and up to her room where she collapsed on her bed, a complete mess.

xxxxx

Ok, so I know you're all going to be pissed that I had them fight, but it kind of just poured out of me. And I know you all know that I'm a huge fan of angst and cliche fighting. So, I didn't really want to change it. hehe, well I hope you liked it, and please review!!

Mads


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, the Weasley brothers stormed out of the house, having been stopped by their parents from going over to the Potter's at such a late hour. They had all heard Ginny's entrance into the house, and were ready to rip Harry to shreds. Even though they had all had a full night's sleeps, the brothers were still willing to beat Harry up, so they charged over to the Potter's. Bill knocked on the door, and Lily answered. She sighed, "He's upstairs," she said knowingly. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop them. "But this isn't really the best time…" She let them pass.

Bill merely grunted, and the rest of his brothers followed him upstairs. Ron, who was leading the pack to his room, was about to bang on the door when they heard a sob come from inside. Ron turned around looking at his brothers questioningly.

"Is he…" Fred trailed off.

"He's been crying, yeah," Lily said, from the top of the stairs, "He won't come out, either."

"Harry doesn't cry…" Ron whispered, confused. Lily gave them a meaningful look. This had totally thrown off their plan. Ron hesitated before knocking on the door. There was a cough from inside, and then Harry called sharply, in a voice that was trying to imply toughness, "What?"

"Erm," Ron started, he hadn't really had many touchy feely moments with Harry, so he knew this was going to be awkward.

"What?" Harry called impatiently.

"Just open it!" Charlie whispered. Ron tried that, but it was locked.

"Um…" Ron began again a few moments later. Before he could say anything however, Harry's door swung open and Harry appeared, red eyed and angry.

When Harry saw all of the brothers he rolled his eyes, "Shit. I don't need this right now," and began to swing the door shut. Bill put his hand on it before it could shut all the way.

Harry gave up, letting go of the door, and took a few steps back into his room. "Did you come here to beat me up because I fucked your sister? Or because I fucked up my relationship with her? Or both?" He asked, holding his hands out, "Well, go ahead." The Weasley's remained in the doorway, not saying anything.

"Hold on a second," Fred said, holding up a finger, as he turned to his brothers. They huddled together, obviously having some sort of brotherly conference.

Harry rubbed his eyes as they were turned away, trying to make sure he didn't look like he was crying.

A few moments passed, before the huddle broke up and George spoke up, "Well…" he trailed off, seeing Harry drop his hands quickly from his eyes, and looked at him oddly, "…we were going to beat you to a pulp…"

"But, well, we know it takes a lot to make you cry…" Ron said.

"I wasn't crying," Harry mumbled.

"So, if our sister makes you cry," Charlie said, and Harry repeated his previous statement, "Than we know she means a lot to you."

"And also," Fred pointed out, "Whenever you say 'fuck' or any other form or it, more than once in a rant we know you're pretty passionate about something," he smiled.

Harry continued to look angry, "Well, I'm glad I have _your _approval," he crossed his arms, and cleared his throat.

"If it makes you feel better, not that it should," Bill said squinting his eyes at him, "But Ginny was pretty much a wreck when she came into our house…"

Harry turned away, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, before you start crying again," Fred said jokingly, "We should probably go."

"_I wasn't crying_," Harry insisted. They all rolled his eyes at him, disbelieving.

"And don't fight for long, Harry," Charlie said as they all began to leave, "Ginny can get really unpleasant when she's upset."

"Tell me about it," Harry mumbled, as he went toward the door to shut it.

"Hey, watch it, Potter," George said threateningly before they all left.

When the door was shut, Harry slid down it, tightening his jaw, to keep from crying once again.

xxxxx

The Weasley brothers went downstairs and as they saw Harry's parents sitting in the kitchen, Bill told them, "I think that we're going to need a little Weasley-Potter conference."

"What?" James asked confusedly.

"We'll be back!" Charlie called as all of the brothers left the Potter's house.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, all of the Weasley brothers and their parents, entered the Potter's house.

"What exactly are we conferring about?" Lily asked them with raised eyebrows.

"We think," Fred took the liberty of explaining, "that Ginny and Harry should be able to see each other. Alone."

The two sets of parents raised their eyebrows, obviously surprised that they were actually proposing this.

Mrs. Weasley looked doubtful, "I don't know, dears. I'm afraid Ginny might strangle him if they're alone…" She glanced over at Mrs. Potter, "Or they might do something else…"

They all grimaced, "Well," Bill said, "As much as we don't want them to do that, I think we're all better off if Ginny is happy. And I'd rather see her happy, then completely miserable."

Fred nodded, "She can become quite the bi-" his mother glared at him, she knew what word he was about to use, "…the _little fireball_ when she's angry…"

"Oh, trust me," James said, "Harry isn't much better."

"Exactly! So, that's why we're proposing this… because otherwise one tiny thing will send a bat bogey hex our way," George said, and everyone silently agreed.

"I don't know…" Mr. Weasley began uncertainly, "They seem to get over things quickly… and make up in strange ways…"

"It's not that strange, trust me," Fred mumbled.

"That's exactly our point," Mrs. Weasley said looking at her son tensely.

"Harry was crying up there, Mum!" Ron tried to reason with her.

"Crying?" Mr. Weasley asked in obvious surprise, and the same emotion showed on Mrs. Weasley's face.

At the mention of this Lily said, looking around at everyone, "I think it's a good idea."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at each other, paused, and then nodded their heads.

"Now, the real problem is going to be getting them out of their rooms…" James added with a tap on the table.

xxxxx

"I'm not coming out!" Ginny yelled from inside her room. She glared at the door, and went back to staring at her pillow miserably.

She knew she overreacted. But she was too embarrassed to apologize now. And there was no way she was coming out of her room to face him or any member of her family.

xxxxx

Harry merely groaned when his parents asked him to come out, and put his head back on his pillow.

Harry wasn't going to apologize this time. No matter how much he loved Ginny, he just couldn't apologize one more time. He didn't even see what he did wrong. Besides seem _so _unreasonable.

But he still wanted to apologize. Just to get her back.

There was a click at the door, and suddenly for the first time in hours the door opened. Harry looked over at his parents angrily, "My door was closed for a reas-"

"That's enough, Harry," His mother said, stepping over to his bed, "We've decided, along with the Weasley's that you and Ginny are allowed to see each other without supervision. So there's no need for you to be miserable toward us."

"Really," he said dryly, "Well, she probably doesn't _want _to see me, so that really does me no good."

Lily looked back at James, who walked forward as well, trying to downplay the sarcasm in his voice, "Well there is this thing called problem solving. Where you _resolve_ your _problems_. In person. Without moping around."

He grunted in response, and his parents rolled their eyes before heading toward the door, "Think about it, Harry," James suggested, thinking that it was better off to give him space for a little while. "But I'm pretty sure you need to pee. You haven't been out of your room since last night."

Harry saw his father's point; he _really _had to go to the bathroom. But he let his parents leave his room, and didn't rush to the bathroom until he heard his parents walk down the full flight of stairs.

xxxxx

Her brother's used their magic to open her door, and walked into her room without Ginny's permission, which was never a good idea.

She looked up at them, as if daring them to take one more step. They did in fact stop in their tracks, but didn't leave the room.

She looked at them pointedly, waiting for them to say something.

"You and Harry are allowed to see each other without supervision now," Charlie tried to say cheerfully.

"Oh, that's great," she said sarcastically.

"Well, it would be if you got out of your room and went over and resolved whatever happened," George said, annoyed.

"Wait, what did happen between you?" Fred asked, none of them actually knew. Bill wacked him on the shoulder, shaking his head fervently. That was a subject that would surely get them all killed.

Ginny ignored that question and continued glaring at them all.

"Listen, Ginny," Charlie began, "You're both completely miserable without each other, so don't you want to make up with him?"

"Over tea," Fred suggested hurriedly, "Not any other way…" He said carefully.

"Listen Ginny, Harry's crying over there," Ron said, "And you know-"

Her head snapped up to look at them, "He's been crying?" All of her stubbornness and embarrassment suddenly went away.

"Apparently he has been since you left…"

"Oh my God," she said to no one in particular, suddenly the full impact of what she had done hit her. She stood up abruptly. "I'm so horrible," she mumbled as she quickly walked past her brothers. She heard a chorus of; "What?" "Where's she going?" "Um… Ginny?" She ignored all of that, and ran down the stairs and out the door. Once she got outside she began to sprint, knocked once on the Potter's door, and went right inside.

"Ginny!" Lily said, surprised.

Her breathing was uneven when she asked, "Is Harry upstairs?"

Lily looked at her in confusion, "Well, yes…"

Ginny ran to the stairs, calling over her shoulder, "Thanks!"

She knocked on Harry's opened door, and stepped through. But Harry wasn't inside. She looked around the room, "Harry? Where are you?"

"Ginny?" She recognized the questioning voice from outside in the hallway, and followed it.

"Harry," she said in relief. There he was standing in front of the bathroom door, staring at her in confusion. "What… I…" They both stood there for a few moments awkwardly, before she began again, "They told me that you've been… crying?" She finally asked in concern.

He rolled his eyes, and looked at the ceiling, "I wasn't crying," he mumbled defiantly.

She couldn't believe him at the sight of his red eyes, "As soon as they told me that, I knew I made a mistake. And the only reason I didn't come over here sooner was because I was embarrassed and stupid and stubborn. I know that you love me, and you've changed. And I know I've already apologized for this. But I'm sorry I've been treating you like crap," she sighed, "And I realized that you waited a long time to have sex with me, and you waited until _I _was ready. And that should show me that you don't only want sex. Which proves how stupid I am. Once again."

There was a pause before he said with a nod, "I know." The gleam in his eye told her he was joking. His eyebrows rose, and she went to take a step forward but stopped herself. Were they getting over this too quickly?

He had apparently seen the movement, and asked with a smirk, "You were about to hug me weren't you?" And that she was. She rolled her eyes, and tried to conceal the grin that was beginning to appear on her face.

"Yes," she said, with a small smile, "But I decided against it because you haven't forgiven me," she looked at him pointedly, "You might hate me now…"

He looked at her dryly, "Like I could ever hate you."

They fell silent, and she crossed her arms, looking down at her feet. He took a few steps toward her, and put his hands on her hips. He moved his head under her face so he could meet her eyes, "I couldn't ever hate you, you know," he seemed to struggle to get the next part out, a reluctant smile forming on his face as he added, "Even though, I _did _cry over you. A lot."

She laughed, looking up at him, saying sardonically, "Well, I'm flattered."

"You should be," he said smiling, "But of course," he added sarcastically, "The one and only Ginny Weasley never cries. Over a silly boy, anyway."

She laughed derisively, "Right."

"_And_," he said, "For practically half a day I stopped doing any normal human activities. Such as eat and pee."

She laughed, "Same." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and hers went around his waist.

"I missed you," he murmured into her hair.

"Me too," she said into his chest. They stood there for a few moments before Ginny pulled away a tiny bit, "Sorry to ruin the moment, but you reminded me that I _really _have to go to the bathroom…"

He let go of her, saying with a smile, "Damn. But I guess if you have to," he motioned at the door across the hall, saying in mocking gallantry, "You may use our facilities."

"Thank you!" She said managed truthfully before sprinting into the bathroom.

xxxxx

Ok. I admit it. I'm a horrible writer. I just can't bring myself to redo it/ make it run smoother... I just hope you all like it enough to keep reading... please review!! It really makes me smile. Please?

Mad (don't hate me for this chapter!)


	27. Chapter 27

Harry was leaning on his wall outside of the bathroom when Ginny walked out. He smiled as he asked, "Now are you ready to share our romantic moment?"

She laughed, "Definitely." He swiftly captured her lips with his, his hands in her hair, and hers pulling at his shirt to get him closer. He internally sighed; he missed this, even though it had only been about a day.

They didn't hear Mrs. Weasley come through the Potter's front door asking where the couple was, or Lily's reply. They also didn't hear Molly slowly climbing the stairs. They did hear her say however, "My goodness. I'm guessing you made up?" If it had been any other scenario, she probably would have been angry, or at least disturbed, but at that moment, she was just happy to see them together again.

Ginny leaped off her boyfriend, nervously rubbing her lips with her fingers, "Er, yeah, sorry…"

Her mother smiled, "It's okay dear, I'm just glad to see you've seen through the foolishness."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Thanks, Mum."

"As happy as I am to see you two together, you're still in trouble for being so rude to us the past few days, Ginevra," Harry snickered at the sound of her full name, and Ginny shot a glare at him, but he merely smirked, "So, you need to come back home, Ginny," she said sternly, "See you soon, Harry, dear!" She sweetly added as she walked down the stairs expecting her daughter to follow.

Ginny turned to her boyfriend, "Great!" She wrapped herself around his waist, and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It's only until tomorrow," Harry said reasonably, "And I'll come over as soon as I wake up."

She smiled, looking up at him, "Which won't be until, what, like, noon?"

He laughed, "Probably."

"Great," she leaned up toward him, and winced when her mother's voice yelled at her to hurry up. She quickly kissed him on the lips, and let go of him. "See you soon, Harry, dear!" She mimicked her mother jokingly as she backed toward the stairwell.

xxxxx

Ginny bounced into the kitchen, asking as she walked over to the clock, "What time is it?"

Ron sat himself down heavily, saying exaggeratedly, "He gets up when most of us go to bed. I wouldn't expect him anytime soon." She heard him mumble something along the lines of, "At least, you got to see him yesterday."

She rolled her eyes at her depressed brother, "Ron, Hermione's coming any day now. No need to fret," she said mockingly.

"Not '_any day now'_ Ginny!" Fred began jokingly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "She's coming _today!_ Have you not seen the uplift in Ron's sullen mood today?"

"Shut up," Ron muttered into his cereal bowl.

"Shouldn't you be happy that she's coming today?" Ginny asked curiously, yet a hint of annoyance in her tone.

"For all I know, she could come tonight or something…" His head drooped again, "It might take all day," he added in a low voice.

Ginny rolled her eyes and the twins snickered. She began to sit down at the table when Harry poked his head through the door, "Miss me?" His amused expression only grew more humored when Ginny completely missed the chair, and fell hard on the ground. "I guess so," Harry said through her brother's laughter.

"Funny," Ginny said dryly as she pulled herself up.

Harry tousled Ron's hair, saying, "Still wallowing in your own pain, mate?"

"I wouldn't be talking, Potter," Ron said moodily back to him, "At least, I'm not crying…"

Harry immediately looked uncomfortable, his eyes flickering over to Ginny for half a second, then back down, clearing his throat. "Wow, Ronniekins," George said, ruffling his hair just like Harry had, so it now looked roughly like Harry's mess of hair, "You managed to make Harry nearly blush."

Ron cracked a smile, for the first time in days, up at his friend, "Interesting…" Harry rolled his eyes, getting over his embarrassment quickly as usual, and picked up a piece of toast at the table.

"Did you just get up?" Ginny asked, taking caution as she attempted to sit down again. "Good job," Fred muttered as she made it safely to the chair.

"Pretty much," Harry shrugged as he grabbed another piece of toast. Ginny shook her head, and Fred opened his mouth to say something most likely obnoxious, but was interrupted.

"Hermione!" Ron randomly exclaimed, and everyone looked after him confusedly as he ran out the door. They moved to look through the open door, to see Hermione and Ron running at each other happily. Hermione jumped up, wrapping her legs around Ron's waist, whose arms were holding her equally as tight, and their lips met each other's ferociously.

Everyone's eyebrows rose at the scene, and Fred whistled. They had never really seen such a public display of the couple's affections.

"Blimey," Ginny whispered, as Ron and Hermione kept at their actions for longer than a comfortable moment. In fact, the couple seemed a little too into each other for the public eye.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly as his two best friends enjoyed each other's company a bit too much.

"What are you all staring at?" Mrs. Weasley's voice sounded from behind them. They all turned suddenly and Molly was walking toward them suspiciously.

The group parted to let her see, and Fred said, after seeing her shocked face, "Hermione's here, Mum…"

Ron's hands were now roaming in places that sure weren't appropriate for his mother to see, and Harry muttered, "And you thought I was bad…" Ginny laughed, but her brother's just looked at him disgustedly, before turning back to the wild couple in the yard.

"You know," Fred said, hand on his chin, and pointing with his other hand, "Ron's technique there is quite-"

"Oh, stop it, Fred," Mrs. Weasley said uncomfortably, before hurrying out of the room. The rest who were left in the room fell into uproarious laughter. By the end, they were all clutching something in the kitchen to stable themselves, and wiping tears from their eyes.

Ginny looked back at the passionate couple who were still going at it, "They are still oblivious…"

"I never knew Ickle Ronniekins had such a fine touch with the ladies," George said with a smirk.

Finally, the couple came up for air, and Hermione jumped off of him happily.

"Thank God," Harry said in relief.

Ron took Hermione's hand and they started toward the house, only to stop again when they saw the crowd at the door. Hermione's face was soon engulfed in a blush, and Ron's wasn't much better.

"Quite the skills there, Ron," Fred said with a whistle, and Ron rolled his eyes. "You too, Hermione," he said, faking being flirtatious with a wink at her. Ron scowled at them as the couple passed.

Fred and George wouldn't be caught dead leaving the teasing at that, and followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs. "It was just so precious how you both ran at each other… I just can't get over it!" Fred's teasing tone faded as they went farther up the stairs.

Ginny laughed to herself and leaned on the table, her arms crossed over her chest.

"That was one of the most disgusting sights I've ever seen," Harry shuddered at the thought, running a hand through his hair.

"I think it's cute," she smiled, "Except for the whole nearly having sex in the front yard part…" She said uneasily.

Harry laughed, "Exactly."

"I'm sure if we were the ones doing it, you wouldn't mind," Ginny told him. Harry rolled his eyes, his actions showing she had had a point. He looked at her slyly, a grin slowly forming on his face. She understood what he was about to insinuate, "No, we're not having sex now," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"I sure hope not," Hermione's voice sounded from the stairway. Ginny turned around sharply, beaming.

"Hermione!" She had been so surprised to see Ron and her best friend practically mauling each other in her front yard, to realize that her best friend was here, and hadn't seen her for long enough. She ran toward her, throwing her arms around Hermione, who hugged her just as tightly. When they released each other, Hermione turned to Harry smiling. Hermione ran up to him, hugging him exuberantly.

Harry laughed, hugging her back as he said, "Hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Harry," she said as she pulled away.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked.

Hermione glanced upward, "Fred and George are having it up with him. I managed to leave, thankfully."

"I like how all they do is laugh when you two practically eat each other's faces off in front of them, but with me and Harry they're about ready to kill us," Ginny said in annoyance.

Harry shrugged, saying sarcastically, "Probably because we're more intimidating when we do it. Ron and Hermione are just disgusting."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "You sure about that?"

Harry nodded, smiling, "Pretty sure."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're not the one having to watch…"

He looked impressed and punched her on the shoulder playfully, "Touché." She laughed along with Ginny until Mrs. Weasley came bustling in with her wand in hand.

"Oh! Hermione! When did you get here?" Ginny's mother asked nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just seen her son and Hermione together.

Hermione didn't catch on, and answered, "Oh, just a few minutes ago! I hope I'm not too early."

"Not at all, dear!" Molly said with a sincere smile.

"Need any help with anything?" Hermione asked sweetly.

"Well, now that you ask. If you could follow me, dear, we can go out to the…" Her voice trailed off as Hermione followed after her out the door. Ginny rolled her eyes at her helpful friend and turned back to Harry.

"Guess what?" He asked.

"What?"

"Christmas is coming in a couple days…" He stated. Her eyebrows scrunched together, and she nodded her head, expecting more to come from his smug mouth. "_So,_" He pressed on sarcastically, as if it was the most obvious thing, "What'd you get me?"

She smiled, shrugging mockingly, as she said in a sing-song voice, "Oh, nothing."

"Really?" He asked with a smile, casually inching toward her, "Nothing at all? Now that's just cruel."

"Fine," she stretched out this word, "You caught me." He raised his eyebrows, he was close enough to her so he put his hands on her hips. "I'm actually getting you a new pair of pajamas…" She said, playing with the bottom of his t-shirt that he had obviously slept in, "See, if you're going to come around to my house without even bothering to change, you might as well look nice doing it."

He mocked being hurt, "Ouch."

She smiled sweetly, "So, what'd you get me?"

His attempt at acting like Ginny in saying, "Oh, nothing," made her laugh. In trying to catch her breath she leaned her head on his chest, muttering, and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I love you." He kissed the top of her head, then rested his chin there, whispering the same three words.

xxxxx

*Don't kill me* Sorry!!!! I could NOT figure out how to finish this chapter, so it took me forever to put it all together. (That last part is what happened with me and my boyfriend today. *blush* lol, so I thought I'd help move this story along by adding some mushy gushy [not that there isn't enough of that already] and I added it like literally 2 minutes ago...) SO don't hate me for not updating in who knows how long... Anyone know? lol

REVIEW!!! Plus, if you have any suggestions, I'd really appreciate that... *writers block sucks*

Mads


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't believe you, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, coming down the stairs frantically.

Ginny and Harry pulled apart to look at the couple appearing in the room.

"Hermione, seriously, I didn't mean it that way!" Ron followed after her. She whipped around, her huge hair whipping Ron across the face. They stood inches apart, Hermione looking livid, and Ron, just plain scared.

"Really? What other meaning can, 'I don't really want to go to the ball with you' have?" She asked, her face getting even closer to his.

"I didn't mean it like that!" He repeated.

Ginny looked up at Harry with a questioning look. What ball was Hermione talking about?

Hermione huffed, "That excuse doesn't always work, Ron. Just so you know." She gave him one last nasty look and started to storm out of the room when she noticed the couple in the room. Ron, still having not noticed the other couple in the room, gave the ceiling an exasperated look, and let out an angry breath. Hermione looked like she was pleading for Harry, who was mentally kicking the couple in front of him, to not kill her.

"Shit," Ron muttered when he finally noticed Harry and Ginny.

As if they hadn't just witnessed a fighting couple, Ginny look up at her boyfriend again, "What ball?"

"Oh," he said looking over her head at Ron and Hermione, who were slowly leaving the room. Separately. "I think… it's something for prefects… or something…"

"Um…" But before she had time to ask him anything else, the front door opened.

"Hey, guys!" Tonks said cheerfully, "Your mom told me you'd be over here," she smiled knowingly.

"Tonks!" The couple exclaimed in surprise, with smiles on their faces. She took this as her invitation to step inside, and Harry went over to hug her.

"Is Lupin here, too?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Of course!" She said with a waggle of her left ring finger. She was always extremely excited to remind anyone about her marriage to Remus Lupin. Ginny laughed, and Tonks, nearly falling over a chair on the way, went over to Ginny to greet her as well.

"The whole gang's over there, including Sirius, so it's going to be quite the exciting Christmas."

"Nice!" Harry said appreciatively.

Ginny rolled her eyes humorously, knowing full well the antics that go on when they all get together.

"Is your mum here, Ginny? Lily wants you guys to come over, too." She didn't bother waiting for an answer and went to the base of the stairs, "Molly?" She yelled up.

After a moment, a chorus of 'Tonks' sounded from the floor above. All of the Weasley boys came galloping down the stairs noisily, pushing each other to the side to see who would get down there first. Tonks was laughing when they reached the bottom, all of them looking down at her, as if worshiping her. "Not exactly the Weasley I was expecting, but good to see you anyways!"

"We've come up with so many new products, you have to try them out," is what the twins were trying to explain to her. But at the same time, Ron, Bill and Charlie were talking to her about how it had been so long since they had seen her.

Harry went over as well and acted the same way, leaving Ginny by the table. Hermione came into the kitchen as well to see what all the noise was all about, and looked over at Ginny with raised eyebrows. Ginny shook her head at the group of boys, and said, "Come on." Hermione grabbed her jacket along with Ginny, and followed her outside and over to the Potter's.

"Why is it whenever she comes over they all crowd around her like some kind of god?" Ginny asked, "I mean, I love Tonks, too, but…" But all of the boys had always been so obsessed with her.

"I'm not really sure… I think it's the free spirit kind of thing," Hermione said as they knocked on the door of the Potter's. Sirius answered, and exclaimed, "Visitors," over his shoulder.

"We got that, Sirius," Lily said amusedly, "Hey girls!" Hermione and Ginny smiled, "Where are the boys?"

"Tonks got to them," Ginny said.

Lily nodded knowingly, and asked, "Is your mother coming? I know she's wanted to see _the Lupin's_," she paused to look at Remus, who smiled at the name him and Tonks had been given, "for awhile now."

"I think so; Tonks was getting to that before the boys ambushed her," Ginny said.

"Don't worry, ladies," Sirius said with a smirk, "Tonks goes for the _older _type."

James laughed along with Remus, who shrugged, "Who _wouldn't_ fall for me?" Ginny and Hermione laughed, the three supposedly grown men were so childish when they got together.

"We're here, we're here," Mrs. Weasley said frantically as she knocked the snow off her shoes onto the Potter's porch before entering the house, followed by her husband, sons, Tonks, and Harry.

Hermione glared at Ron as he entered, and Sirius said, "Looks like Ron's going to be joining Harry in the dog house."

Ron looked irritably back at Hermione, and Harry laughed, "I, for once, am not in the doghouse." Sirius smirked as Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away without a word. He looked over at his godfather for an answer, but didn't get one because they heard a scream, which Harry recognized as his girlfriend's.

"Wh-" Harry could barely get that out of his mouth as he pushed Ron's shoulder out of the way for a clear view.

"Hey!" Ron said, rubbing his shoulder, "Way to over react." Sirius snorted beside him.

"George!" Ginny exclaimed, "I'm going to kill you! You too, Fred!" She looked down at her shirt which was covered in green goop, obviously some new experiment made by the twins. They sat there laughing at their sister's expense, and Ginny threw her arms down in frustration, "Mum!"

"Okay, no one eat those…" James said smiling, as he gave the plate of the products, disguised as a dessert that was apparently filled with the green goop, to a still laughing Fred.

Mrs. Weasley swiftly took the plate out of her son's hands and made it vanish it with a flick of her wand, "Honestly," she mumbled as she did the same thing to the green spread all over Ginny's shirt.

She slapped Fred and George on the back of their heads when her mother was finished cleaning her up.

"See, all cleaned up," Sirius looked over at Harry with a smirk, "Nothing to worry about." It was Ron's turn to snort, and Harry repeated his action in shoving his shoulder, lighter this time.

"Well, at least I'm nice to my girlfriend," he said in a snarky tone. Ron sobered up immediately, and Harry went on, "I don't just go around saying I don't want to go to a ball with her."

"What?" Sirius asked excitedly, like it was a bit of gossip that is very common in Hogwarts life.

Hermione heard this from across the room, and stared over at them. Ron glared at his friend, saying slowly, "I didn't mean it that way." Sirius raised his eyebrows looking back and forth between the two best friends, "Besides, I thought we weren't supposed to be mentioning _the ball_," he said the last two words loudly, loud enough for Ginny to hear, "around a _certain someone_."

Harry looked at him meaningfully, saying darkly, "Stop."

"Stop what?" Ron said in a fake sweet tone, "I thought you were a nice boyfriend. I think your girlfriend would want to know-"

"We," Harry said, interrupting Ron's near confession, and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him toward the door with him, "Are going for a walk."

"But we're eating soon!" Lily called after them.

Once they were outside the door Harry let go of Ron's shirt, "Don't ruin this for me. My surprises for her are _always_ ruined because of a fight I get into," He wasn't even trying to be intimidating. He just wanted for his point to get across, and he wasn't worried if he was pleading with his best friend, "Please." Harry stared at him waiting hopefully.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Fine, I won't."

Harry sighed in relief, "Thanks."

The door swung open and Hermione appeared, she flicked Ron on the shoulder angrily, "What is wrong with you?!"

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed, putting his hand over the spot where she had hurt him.

"Do you not care about your sister? Or your friend? Or _anyone_?" She asked him, annoyed, "You're a git!"

"I apologized!" Ron insisted.

Harry smiled, "Kind of."

"You're still a git," Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.

Harry looked from Hermione to Ron, and said, "Suddenly, I don't think this argument is about me and Ginny…" He started walking toward the door, "Just keep your mouth shut around her from now on, okay?"

"_I _can," Hermione said meaningfully.

"Okay, just because I-" Before Ron could get any further, Harry went back inside before he got wrapped up in the argument and saw the mix of different families and friends just getting ready to sit down.

Harry smiled, and Mrs. Weasley asked hesitantly, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They're… talking…" Harry said, as he took his seat next to Ginny. She and her brothers made disbelieving sounds and sat down as well.

"We probably shouldn't be too surprised," Tonks said as she sat across from Harry, next to her husband.

Harry laughed and agreed. Ginny looked over at him in annoyance, and then rolled her eyes at the table. Conversations began to sound from either end of the table.

"Hey, Gin, could you pass the salt?" Harry asked, with a tap on her thigh.

"Stop it," she said as she swiped his hand away.

"Come on, stop being stubborn," He said jokingly with a smile, and held out his hand.

"I'm not stubborn," she lied irritably.

"Okay, fine," he said with a laugh, "but can I have it?"

"No," she said obstinately.

His eyebrows rose at the irony, and then scrunched in confusion.

"Fine," she snapped, and grabbed what he wanted, pulled the plug and let the salt in the shaker fall onto his plate full of food, "Enjoy," she said spitefully as she pushed her chair back. The conversation ceased immediately and everyone's eyes were on a shocked Harry, and Ginny who was storming out of the room.

As if on cue, Ron and Hermione came in looking just as irritable. They took their seats noisily, as if they hadn't noticed the complete silence.

Harry's eyes were wide as he looked down at his food, trying to figure out what he had done.

"Geez, she was in a perfectly good mood before…" Sirius said to break the silence, "What'd you do now?"

Harry looked up at them, dumbfounded, "I asked for salt."

Sirius and Ginny's brothers snorted in amusement, and burst into laughter at Harry's staggered expression.

Mrs. Weasley sighed in frustration, and Lily just looked at her with a tired expression.

"I'll… be right back, I guess," Harry said as he got up from the table. He left the room in search for Ginny.

He saw out of the living room window that she was sitting on the porch, just like all those times over the summer where he had made stupid mistakes. The only difference this time was that Harry really had no clue what he had done, and there was snow all around.

He went outside without a jacket and sat next to her on the steps, and she turned her body slightly away from her.

He tried to see her face when he asked, "You okay?"

She laughed cynically, and wiped away a tear she hoped Harry hadn't seen, which he had. He ran a hand through his hair as he saw she was crying and she shrugged.

"I asked you for salt! What made you get so mad?" He asked, trying to hide his exasperation.

"You just…" she sniffed, she wasn't going to bring up the ball right now. But why would she not know about a ball? Maybe it was just for the prefects… "You just seemed so…" she paused for the right word, "_enticed by_ Tonks."

He looked at her, "You don't really think I like," he stopped, and smirked, "Sorry, am _enticed_, by Tonks, do you?"

"No," she said, but then added slowly, "Not… really," when Harry rolled his eyes she went on quickly, "But, I mean, Tonks is awesome, so I mean, how could anyone not love her? And when my brothers heard her _voice_ they all came barreling down the stairs like a bunch of kids on Christmas morning. It's just… It's not like I _actually_ thought you loved her, I just thought that you had a little… crush on her, or something… But, see, I'm stupid, because _obviously_ you're enticed by me," she flashed a smile, without a pause between her quick moving words, "but, I mean, I guess it's the 'free spirit' kind of thing that attracts-"

Harry laughed, "Wow, Ginny. You're a piece of work."

"Hey!" Ginny said indignantly.

"A very nice one," he added with a grin.

"Ugh!" She said in annoyance, and leaned back so she was lying on the porch now, she didn't even care about how cold the melting snow was on her back.

"What?" Harry asked, completely confused.

"You need to stop being so forgiving. I just want to… kick myself because I'm acting like all those girls I hate," as if to prove her point, she lifted her head up from the wood and brought it back down and winced at the small amount of pain, "Of _course_ you don't like Tonks like that. You've told me these things a billion times. I can't help it, Harry. I'll admit it. I'm jealous. I get jealous. Can you just… stop being so good to me when I'm this annoying?" She said all of this angrily to the stars in the black sky, "Ugh!" She added again to emphasis her frustration with herself.

Harry sighed, and leaned back just like she had, and grabbed her hand partly to reassure her, and also to warm it.

"Harry, do you know how many times we've done this same thing? I get mad at you because you're so _enticing _to girls," He turned his head to her to smile at the joke and she went on, "and then you come back to comfort me like it's all your fault, and then I tell you I'll never do it again. Now, I can't even promise this won't happen again. It just keeps happening."

"I'll try not to entice girls so much then. Although," he said smirking over at her, "I can't promise anything."

She laughed, "It's my fault for getting involved with you anyways…"

"Well, I'm not the only one in this relationship that is irresistible…" He said with a smile.

"I have to say I agree," Ginny said sarcastically.

Harry laughed, but then looked at her seriously, "You just need to know that you're the only one I love. Or will ever love."

She nodded somberly.

They turned their heads to look at each other, "It's cold…" Harry said, and Ginny nodded immediately. They both sat up quickly, and their backs looked just like they should, like they had been lying in the snow. Ginny shivered, and Harry opened the door for her and they went inside.

"Ron… you have serious mental problems," George was saying as the couple walked in. They had apparently been talking about Ron's comment to Hermione.

"No he doesn't," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, and in a somewhat regretful tone, "He just needs to think before he spews things out of his mouth." She said directly to her boyfriend.

"Well, well, well, looks like Harry's managed to win her heart back once again…" Sirius said with some sort of alcohol in his hand, some of his words beginning to slur.

"Sirius, I think you've had a bit too much Firewhiskey," James said with the same difficulty talking as Sirius had, and laughed.

Remus laughed, "You're one to talk," but he seemed a little too jolly as well.

Harry looked at his mother who was rolling her eyes, "And… How long have we been gone?"

"Long enough," she said as she watched James knock over his empty glass.

Mr. Weasley was just sitting there chuckling like he always did when he had too much to drink.

"Um, I think we're all going to go…" Charlie said, looking at the 'children.'

"No, don't go!" James said turning to Charlie.

"I meant to the living room…" he said amusedly.

"Oh, oh well go, then, have fun kids!" James said as he went back to laughing at Sirius trying to stick a spoon to his nose, without magic.

All of the Weasley brothers, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione and Harry left the table. Fred and George managed to sneak away a bottle of Firewhiskey from the table and they all went into the living room. They crashed onto the couches.

"Anyone?" Fred asked as he pulled out the bottle.

"Anyone who's of age, you mean?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah," Fred said, as if that was what he meant the first time.

"Hermione," Harry said, trying to reason with her, "It's not like-"

"It's illegal, Harry," Hermione said, obviously not backing down.

"Fine by me," Bill said as he poured Fleur and then himself a glass.

"Ze stuff at 'ome eez alvays better zan zis…" Fleur felt she needed to add after taking a sip.

"I'll be sure to get some for you when we get back home, okay, darling?" Bill said to her lovingly.

Fleur smiled up at him in the same manner and they began to kiss.

"Guys," Ginny said, trying to interrupt them.

"Bill!" The boys all chanted at once. He pulled apart from his girlfriend and looked around, "Fine." He knew the routine. They would all tell them to get a room. Bill and Fleur, who was giggling, got up and left the room.

"Kill me now," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes.

"Gladly," Charlie said playfully, as he mussed up her hair.

She laughed, and nudged his shoulder with hers lightly.

Ron and Hermione had sat on opposite ends of the room, but by this time, Ron was looking over at Hermione sadly. She was looking down at her hands as if she were trying to make a decision, Ginny guessed this was whether or not she should initiate a make up between them.

Charlie went over to grab a glass of Firewhiskey for himself that Fred and George were pouring. He sat next to them. Harry placed his chin on her shoulder as no one was paying attention to them anymore.

"You want to go someplace so we can be alone?" Harry whispered, looking up at her.

She raised her eyebrows, "I thought you would want to do that with Tonks."

He looked scared, as if she were still mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you, Harry," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes, "I kind of think it's cute. You have a little crush on Tonks, who still thinks of you as a ten year old family friend."

Harry looked indignant, lifting his chin from her shoulder, "Well, I wouldn't exactly say that…"

"Well, let's just say she's not quite as enticed by you as you are by her," She said teasingly.

He laughed, "No, Ginny, I'm enticed by you," she laughed with him, "The only person I want to be _alone_ with is you."

She mocked realization, "Oh, you want to be _alone _with me."

He leaned his face around to look at her, "Depends on what you mean by _alone._"

She shrugged, looking away slyly, and said, being purposefully overdramatic, "Whatever you want it to be…"

His eyes went wide for a small moment, but he replied, in a jokingly, yet uncontrollable husky voice, "That was very cheesy, Weasley."

She looked proud, and smiled, "I know," she added jokingly, "It's not like Tonks would oblige to being _alone_ with you, anyways."

"Hey!" He said indignantly, just as he had before, and then smiled. She looked sweetly at him and he began slowly, "So, what about this… _alone _time, we keep bringing up?"

"It's been awhile," she said nodding.

"Yes it has…" He couldn't help the slow smile that was growing on his face. He stood up, gave her a hand to help her up as well, and they walked out of the room. She bit her lip looking at him with a sly smile, and reached her hand for the laundry room (which Mrs. Potter insisted on having) door conveniently located right next to the living room. She turned the door knob, and took Harry's hand with the other. They stopped short at the sight before them.

Bill and Fleur were sprawled across the washer and dryer, their lips connected furiously.

"Ugh! This is my house!" Harry exclaimed disgustedly. Ginny, resisting the urge to throw up her dinner, turned around, and in turn pushed Harry out of the room. She swiftly closed the door behind them.

"Okay, calm down, let's just get the hell away from this room before I puke," Ginny said, looking up at her boyfriend reasonably, "You do realize we were just about to do the same thing…"

He did not look happy, "Yeah, but it's my house! I can do whatever I want. I don't go around shagging on people's newly washed clothes, which, by the way, I will never be able to wear again."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "They weren't shagging Harry."

"Close enough," he muttered irritably.

She smiled up at him, insinuating with her raised eyebrows, "Will some alone time help you get over it?"

He shrugged, looking down at her slyly, "Maybe…"

She laughed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

xxxxx

Ah, sorry about the little wait. But at least it wasn't as long as last time! But it is a pretty long chapter if I do say so myself, and if it's a little choppy, I'm really sorry. I've been so busy with school, track, friends, boys, life.

I'd also like to ask where lovesreading2 is??? lol She didn't review my last chapter and I've been waiting for it forever!! I love your reviews, so even if you hated it pleeeaassee do it anyway!!

Review!!!

Love ya,

Mads


	29. Chapter 29

Harry woke up shivering, he had gotten into the habit of wearing nothing but boxers to sleep because Hogwarts was always warm enough during the night. But the falling snow outside was a sign he should probably start wearing a few other garments.

He pulled the covers over his chest and closed his eyes again. He thought of the night before where Ginny and Harry had stolen away to the very bed he was sleeping in, and smiled. It had definitely taken his mind off of the disturbing scene of Bill and Fleur, and then some.

It was then that he realized that it was Christmas day. He had promised Ginny he'd go to her room as soon as he awoke to give her his present for her. He leaped out of bed, grabbed decent clothes and glasses. He snatched the wrapped velvet box off the night stand and turned on the spot. Illegally, of course.

He was instantly in Ginny's small bedroom, and surprisingly, she was still in her bed asleep. He took pride in himself for being up before his girlfriend and went over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and was about to put his hand on her waist to wake her when a moan escaped her lips. There was no mistaking that sound, he had heard it plenty of times the night before. An amused smile quickly formed on his face.

"Mmm, _Harry_," his name was drawn out with obvious pleasure, and Harry managed to hold in his laugh.

She was shifting as if the intense enjoyment was too much for her in the dream, and clenched the pillow beneath her head.

Even he hadn't dreamt about this last night, and that thought just made the situation even more hilarious. His little Ginny wanted it just as bad as he did.

But the noises she was making were so much like the ones from last night that he began to worry about his own problem arising, a certain one in his pants, and decided to wake her. Even in her sleep, Ginny still seemed to make herself irresistible to him. A smirk still playing at his lips, he lightly pressed them against hers.

When he pulled back, he saw her eyes flitting open and then slowly registering Harry was there. She took in a breath, still blinking, and smiled.

"Hi," she said sleepily, with a tone that seemed like she knew something he didn't, even though he knew perfectly well what she had just been dreaming.

"Hi," he responded with a smirk, "Good dreams?"

"Mhm," she said with a nod, and hiding a smile, a good dream indeed. Then her eyes squinted up at him, "Did you apparate here?"

"Merry Christmas to you too."

She looked annoyed, sounding a bit like Hermione when she said, "Harry, it's illegal! And dangerous!"

"You've done it with me! I'm perfectly fine with it," Harry replied.

"Well, it's dangerous," she repeated, crossing her arms.

"I live next door, Gin," he said, as if this justified it, "How did you expect me to get up into your room this morning, anyways? Just waltz right up here? I don't think your family would be too happy with that…" His head cocked to one side, as if daring her to argue, "Besides, you do want your present don't you?"

Her mood instantly changed, and he laughed. She sat up excitedly, crossing her legs, and held out her hands. He gave her the present, and moved farther onto the bed.

She unwrapped the present slowly, tearing the tape off piece by piece, as to not rip the paper.

Harry rolled his eyes, and shook his head amusedly, "You're one of those people?"

"Maybe I'll want to reuse the paper!" She defended herself. She didn't like to waste pretty paper like this, and she also like to sustain the unwrapping time as much as possible.

When the small velvet box appeared from underneath the wrapping paper, her shoulders slumped and she looked up at him, as if saying "he didn't have to do this."

"Just open it," he said, not excepting her refusal.

She slowly opened it and gasped. She pulled out the necklace and laid it on her fingertips.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed. She thumbed over the diamond encircled heart, with a snitch in the center.

He scratched the back of his head, "It-" he cleared his throat, "it's like, you… caught me… with your heart." He missed the smile that erupted on her face because he was busy staring at the blanket on her bed nervously, "I mean," he looked up at her, "If- if you don't like it… I can just get you a new one or…"

She touched his hand, "I love it, Harry." He had obviously put a lot of thought into the present, which she knew he had never done for anyone else. She also knew that this was still really hard for him to completely unveil his feelings.

He nodded, and with a swipe of his hand through his hair, his nervousness seemed to melt away, "Now," he said in an overly exaggerated voice, feigning this extreme gallantry, "May I adorn your neck with this beautiful piece of jewelry?"

"Why, yes, sir," she said, handing him the necklace. He stood up, and she did the same and the joking atmosphere was gone again.

His voice was quiet as he asked, "Do you want to… turn around?"

She nodded and turned her back to him, and he cleared his throat as he reached up to slowly brush away the hair from her neck, and her breath hitched. It wasn't like they were afraid of touching, but the intimacy of these touches were so apparent between them. He slowly brought his hands, each holding an end of the necklace, over her head and brought the ends around her neck. She could feel his warm breath and his soft fingers on her skin. The clasps latched together and Ginny reached up to touch the gift at her neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist and bent his head to kiss her neck.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered, his breath tickling her where it touched the skin.

"Thank you," she breathed back as she turned in his arms.

He kissed her, an intimate yet passionate kiss, which was unlike many of their other embraces. He bent her over the bed, his hand supporting the arch in her back, as it slowly hit the mattress. Their tongues, like their bodies, seemed to be doing a dance, so in sync that they soon forgot who was who.

Her lips trailed down to his neck, which grazed at her skin since he hadn't shaved. Their breath was ragged, as if having just ran a marathon and his continuously hitched and broke as she nibbled and sucked at his skin.

Her hands began to travel downward, and unbuttoned his pants.

"I have to get back, Gin," he said with difficulty, "My mum'll be…" he trailed off as she nibbled at his ear, "…looking for me…" he finished off, but there was no meaning in his words.

His hands seemed to get the best of him as they reached down to pull the string to untie her pajama pants, "There you go," Ginny whispered.

"But, um," his hands paused at the elastic of her pants, "You haven't even given me your present yet… so maybe…"

"What if this is part of it?" She asked with raised eyebrows.

One side of his mouth turned up into a sexy crooked smile, "Touché."

There was a bang on the door before he could capture her lips again, and Harry instinctively jumped off her, his pants falling down in the process.

"Presents!" Ron's voice yelled from the hallway.

Ginny groaned as she rolled over on her bed, mumbling something about prat brothers into the mattress.

"He does know his timing," Harry said bitterly, as he pulled up his pants.

Ginny made a "humph" noise and called, "Coming!" Her irritated tone could have been because Ron had woken her up, which he probably had suspected was what he was going to do, not that Harry was in her room.

She got up with a sigh, and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away, Harry tried to capture them again, but she placed a hand on his chest, "I'll see you for dinner?"

He nodded, "How long will I have to wait for the second half of my present?"

"Not too long," she said with a smile. She went over to her night stand and opened the drawer, pulling something out of it. "But, this is your _real_ present. _That's_," she cocked her head over to the bed, "Is just a bonus."

"You're so generous," he said with a smirk, taking the present from her hands.

"I would watch you open it, but," as if on cue, another knock on her door sounded.

"Ron's getting impatient, Ginny," Hermione's voice came from outside the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Ginny said to the door, and then gave a last smile to Harry, before turning to the door, "Hope you like it," she whispered as she left.

"Stupid Ron," Harry muttered about his best mate once he was alone. He apparated back to his room, and was perfectly fine, despite Ginny's warning about it being dangerous. He was a pro.

He sat on his bed, and unwrapped his present slowly, just like Ginny had. He thought of her expectant face as she had been opening hers and smiled. He had gotten the necklace during the many times he had snuck away to Hogsmeade to clean the Shrieking Shack. He had put so much effort in finding the perfect gift, that he was so nervous to give it to her.

His present revealed to be a t-shirt, one that read: "Jealous?" He smiled.

It was just like the t-shirt that she had told him she had hated so many times before. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't worn it since the last time she had insulted it over the summer. He would be sure to wear this new one, however.

There was a soft tap at the door. And his door squeaked open, "You awake?" His mother asked, and he turned to see her over his shoulder and nodded.

"Sirius is here. And he brought over a girl," Lily said failing to control her amusement. Harry's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped. Sirius came over every Christmas morning to open presents with his family, because he had always been like family to them. But never had he brought a girl along. Ever.

"What? Like… a _real _girl?" Harry asked, completely stunned.

His mother nodded, obviously just as surprised as him, "He hasn't stopped looking at her since they got here."

"Wow."

"Her names Sam… Want to come meet her?" She asked, putting a thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" He said, jumping off his bed, and putting the shirt on his desk.

"Who's that from?" She asked as he left the room with her.

"Oh, Ginny gave it to me."

"Aw," she said, looking over at him jokingly, "What did you get her?"

"Just, er," he cleared his throat, "A necklace."

"Aw!" She said even louder, "Why didn't you show it to me? Well, I guess I'll get to see it when she comes over tonight."

Harry rolled his eyes at his excited mother.

"Oh, I could have helped you pick it out!" She said, lightly pushing his shoulder.

"Mum," he said with a smile to the floor, glad that they were alone, and not around his dad, or worse, Sirius. He gladly went down the stairs before her, and into the kitchen.

"They're in there," James said, pointing to the living room, "But I'd be careful. The googly eyes are probably a sign to not sneak up on them when they're alone…" He laughed at the fact that Sirius was so smitten.

Harry laughed along with him, and yelled in a mocking sing song voice, "Sirius!" He grabbed a piece of toast to stall before going into the living room, giving them time to separate.

Harry strode in with a smirk, and noticed the straightening of clothes, and clearing of throats. "Hey, Harry. This is-"

"Sam," He said with amusement, "Hi, I'm Harry."

She made a little wave toward him, "I've heard a lot about you. Godson, right?"

Harry nodded, and sat down on the couch opposite them, staring at Sirius with such smugness that his Godfather began to give him a warning look. Harry was _so_ ready to pay him back for all the teasing.

His smirk only grew wider when the silence was prolonged, "So," he said, leaning back and putting an arm on the back side of the couch, "How's your Christmas been so far?"

"Pretty good," Sam said, when Sirius just sat and stared at Harry, "Thanks for letting me come over."

Harry waved a hand at her dramatically, as if she was just as welcome as family, "No problem. Any _friend_ of Sirius' is welcome here."

"Yeah, I heard you're practically like family…"

"Mhm," Harry said nodding slowly.

"I also heard you have a girlfriend," She asked, a smile beginning to form, "And that I shouldn't put up with the teasing, and just shoot right back at you," her warm smile was really friendly, "I didn't realize it would start so soon."

"I've learned from the best," Harry said.

"I'll put up with it for now," she said, faking a warning, and showed him a joking smile, "but as soon as your girlfriend gets here… watch out."

"Ah, you've obviously been around Sirius too long," Harry said.

"Not enough, I'd say," she said looking over at her boyfriend, "But I'll definitely get some teasing practice at dinner."

"Ginny will be glad to practice too, though, so you'll have some competition."

"Oh, it's on," she said pointing at him with a grin.

"Bring it," Harry smirked.

He could already tell Sam would fit in well here.

xxxxx

You like?

Ok, Lovesreading2. I don't know where you are, but you're going to need to review soon. I even put in Sam for you!!

So, I hope you review and tell me what you think. I stayed up late for this, so I hope you guys like it.

So, basically, the reviews keep me sane with all of my life right now... so... If you would like me to continue, reviews really do help.


	30. Chapter 30

"So, when am I meeting Ginny?" Sam asked as she looked quizzically over at Harry, a smirk rivaling her boyfriend's plastered across her face. He had just been about to leave to go see Ginny before they all gathered at the Weasley's, but had been interrupted by Sam.

"Well, I was just about to go see," he said going over to the door, and opening it.

"Is that the shirt from Ginny?" His mother asked.

Harry nodded, and Sirius said with a grin, "She sure knows you well."

"Tell Molly we'll be over soon," Lily said, wiping her hands on her apron, "Wear you're coat, Harry."

"I'll be fine," he mumbled as he stepped out of the house.

"Harry," James said sternly. He looked back into the kitchen just in time to see his jacket, flung by his dad, flying toward him. He caught it, and closed the door with a sigh. He tossed his coat onto the porch railing and jogged over to the Weasley's in his new shirt from Ginny.

He knocked once and entered only to see Ron eating at the table. He tossed his head towards the living room, "She's in there," he said with a mouth full of food, obviously knowing Harry had been looking for Ginny.

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Harry said sarcastically and closed the door behind him, "Where's Hermione?" He asked as he walked passed his friend. Ron merely grunted, apparently still having problems in that area.

"Nice shirt," Ron muttered mockingly as he walked away.

Harry ignored him and walked through the doorway, and heard Ginny laughing on the couch, but couldn't see her through the back of her favorite seat. He went over to it, and saw her reading, her nose stuck in an obviously humorous book.

"Reading again?" He asked as he pulled the top of the book down with one finger so he could see her face.

She chuckled whilst saying "hey."

"New book?" He asked, smiling at her endearing laugh.

She nodded, and said, "Nice shirt."

Harry looked down, "Yeah, I'm getting that a lot today…" He smiled, "But thanks, it _is _a nice shirt."

She shrugged, "I try."

"So," he said, swinging his legs over the couch. He sat down on the edge of it by her waist, "Sirius brought a girl over…"

"What?!" Ginny exclaimed, tossing her book on the floor.

"Named Sam," Harry said amusedly.

"Are you joking?" She said in shock.

Harry shook his head, "That was my reaction too," he said with a laugh, "But she's really cool. She's just like Sirius."

"That's adorable," she mused. Harry rolled his eyes with a smile. "Are they coming over now?" She asked.

"Whenever they're ready, I guess," he said, putting his hand on her waist, "But I kind of wanted to spend some time with you before the teasing palooza begins…" He leaned in closer.

She laughed, "You spent all day over there and didn't tell me Sirius has a girl over?" She looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

He paused, mocking a glare, "You're changing the subject. I like the subject of alone time," he smiled.

She smirked, "Well, I like the subject of you not telling me about a great opportunity to make fun of Sirius."

He looked down at his shirt, "I wore the shirt and everything," His eyes met hers, "Don't I get some credit?"

She mocked contemplation for a second, and then shook her head.

"You're evil, Weasley…" he said, sitting upright again.

"I'm kidding," she laughed, "Come here," she said, pulling him closer by his new shirt.

He paused right as their lips were about to meet, a smirk rising onto his face, "I don't know, Weasley… you expect me to just kiss like that? Right after you turned me down?"

She raised her eyebrows, teasingly saying, "Um, yeah, pretty much."

"You're so cunning," he joked. She shrugged, and pressed her lips against his. He enveloped both his hands in her hair, but his left trailed down from her head, and down her neck. As the back of his fingers began to lightly trace her exposed collar bone, a noise came out of her throat. And not just any noise, but one he had heard many times in bed, one he heard when he had caught her dreaming about him. A noise that made him lose it every time he heard it, but never had he touched her so innocently and heard the long, long moan. It was so utterly sexy.

He was intrigued, so he retraced his steps, and sure enough, just as his fingers moved over her collar bone, the noise came out again, her grasp on his shirt tightening.

"Ginevra Weasley," he pretended to scold, pulling his mouth away from hers, "Your parents are right upstairs."

"What?" She obviously hadn't noticed the noises she had been making.

He stared at her, he could see the smoldering look in her eyes she always got when she was aroused, and he couldn't believe it was from that small touch, "You sound like you're about to… to…" He didn't feel like saying it out loud, when his best mate was just in the next room.

She raised an eyebrow, a playful look rising on her face, "About to what, Harry?"

"Well, you know," Harry said, scratching the back of his head, and not meeting her eye.

She stared at him, hoping he would go on. When he didn't she sat up in her seat on the couch, resting against the armrest, "No, I don't, Harry."

He shook his head, as if getting the thought, the very sexy thought, out of his head, "Nothing. It doesn't matter." He leaned in to kiss her again, but her hand reached up to his chest to stop him.

She was starting to get self conscious, he could see it, but her face was hard, determined, "Well, obviously it does…"

He sighed, "Okay. Well, don't get me wrong it's a very nice sound, just, er," he began rubbing the back of his neck, not looking at her, but at the floor. He really had no problem _giving_ a girl this, but _talking_ about it was another thing, "You sound like… you're about to have… an org-"

"Dude, Mum just told me Sirius is bringing a girl over!" Ron barged into the living room, causing Harry to stand up very quickly, whilst Ginny was in a fit of laughter, obviously because of what Harry had been about to say.

Ron's face was looking at his little sister like she was insane, "What are you laughing at?"

"O-oh, my God!" Was all Ginny could manage to say through her laughter, and was clutching her stomach.

Ron turned to Harry bemusedly, looking for an answer. Harry shrugged, and said, "I don't know. You're little sister is weird," all the while smiling down at his girlfriend.

"You're the one dating her," Ron said, shoving him lightly on the shoulder. This only made Ginny laugh harder, and she rolled off the couch, and lied on the floor, shaking with laughter. "You're really not that funny," Ron told his friend.

Harry laughed, more because of what he had been in the middle of saying, which was not a joke at all, "I know."

"Maybe she's hungry," Ron tilted his head to the side as he looked at her, "She used to always get weird and delusional when she was hungry…"

"Shut," still laughing, Ginny gasped for air, "up!"

"They're probably in here," they heard Sirius say from the kitchen. Ron and Harry turned to see him and Sam standing in the doorway. Sirius looked at his godson and Ron, smirking, "Okay. I know neither of you are _that_ funny," he emphasized his point by pointing to Ginny, still hysterical on the floor.

Sam looked over at them, smiling, "Apparently they are…"

Ginny was now able to breath normally, because the laughing had ultimately stopped, but she was still wiping tears from her eyes. "Oh, wow. Harry, you're funny," She said, reaching for his hand to help her up off the ground, "Whew!" She said when she was standing upright once again, as if she had just run a marathon instead of laughing.

She brushed herself off, and looked up, and noticed Sam was standing there. "Hi!" Ginny exclaimed brightly. She held out her hand to shake Sam's, "I'm Ginny. You must be Sam. Yeah, Harry just told me you were here. It was really surprising, since Sirius nev- Oh! But that wasn't why I was laughing…"

"Yeah, she's definitely hungry…" Ron muttered because of his sister's odd behavior.

"…Harry had said that- well, never mind. It was just ridiculous. Anyway, sorry, it's nice to meet you!" Ginny was still shaking Sam's hand during all of her rambling, but when she realized this she dropped Sam's hand sheepishly.

Sam laughed, "You too!"

Ginny smiled, but then fanned herself, "Oh my gosh! I am really hot. Remind me never to laugh like that again," she sat down on the couch.

"Ginny, what is wrong with you?" Ron turned his head toward Sam, "She's barely ever like this…"

"I beg to differ," Harry joked, and Ginny squinted her eyes up at him as he sat down next to her.

"Anytime, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said over her shoulder as she walked into the room. Ron's eyes almost immediately averted from her, but her face was bright as she went over to Sam, "Hi! You must be Sam! I'm Hermione."

"I feel like a celebrity," Sam said as she shook Hermione's hand.

"You are one today," Harry said, "Everyone is just star struck by Sirius' love." Sam looked over at Sirius, smiling bemusedly. When he looked over at her, he seemed to melt at the sight of her. No one could really blame him. Her chocolaty brown hair grew passed her shoulders, and her tan, heart shaped face was bright, but not hidden behind make up. She was younger than Sirius, but not by much.

"Hey, Sirius! Guess what we just found?" James came into the room, followed by Lily. He handed Sirius a picture and they both started laughing.

"Merlin! I forgot about that!" Sirius said as he examined the picture closely.

"It was the day I told James he was disgusting scum, remember?" Lily pointed out to Sirius.

"And that you would never speak to him again, let alone date him," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, that was harsh," James joked, poking his wife in the side playfully.

"What is this?" Harry asked in confusion.

Lily smiled, "Your father tried to trick me into a date with him in our fifth year. Well, it started in fifth year, but he never ceased to amaze me by his persistence in tricking me…"

"Hey, it was a surprise! Not a trick…" James said.

She shook her head, "It was a trick."

"And James hired a photographer to take a picture of her expression, which he thought would be full of 'absolute love and adoration,'" Sirius laughed, "But," he showed everyone else the picture, "as you can see, it was more filled with absolute hate and disgust."

"You practically kidnapped me!" Lily reasoned, "And I almost missed my Potion's exam!"

"Classy, Dad," Harry smiled up at his father.

James rolled his eyes, "Anyone else would have found it romantic. Especially any other sixteen year old girl…"

"But you didn't _want_ anyone else, did you Mr. Potter?" Ginny teased.

"Of _course,_ not," He put a hand on his wife's shoulder, who smiled.

"Ready for dinner, everyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she came into the room, wiping her hands on her apron. They all nodded, and as they left the room Sam asked James, "How did you end up getting married to her, let alone getting a date?"

"Oh, she couldn't resist my charm," James smirked.

"Yeah, right," Sirius laughed, "Finally in their seventh year she agreed to go on a date with him, but only if he would stop bothering her. But, low and behold, she came back into the common room smiling her ass off, and the rest is history!"

"That's adorable," Hermione and Sam said in unison, and in equally dreamy voices. Ginny of course had heard the story a million times, but she couldn't help smiling at it like she always did. It just reminded her so much of her and Harry.

"Where'd you take her?" Sam asked, totally entranced by the story.

"The Shrieking Shack," James said as he pulled out Lily's chair for her, and then sat down. Ginny, who had been taking a drink of her water, nearly spat it out again at James' words. She looked over at Harry, still coughing, she hadn't heard this part of the story before. James went on, "I cleaned it up and we had this fancy dinner." Ginny laughed as she looked over at Harry's sheepish expression next to her.

James raised his eyebrows at her humorously, probing her to explain her odd behavior, "Sorry, it's just Harry did the same for me…"

"_Really?_" Lily inquired, wide eyed.

Sam couldn't help the "Aw" that escaped her lips.

"Harry, I didn't think you paid attention to those stories," Lily asked, a proud smile appearing on her face.

"Oooh, _Harry_," Fred feigned a girly voice, "That is _sooo_ romantic!"

Ron laughed, but Hermione glared at him, "I think it's sweet." He gave her a look that said, '_Of course you would._'

"Taking after the ol' man, eh?" Mr. Weasley slapped Harry on the shoulder good naturedly, "God knows it worked out for him!"

Harry nodded, "I do my best," and tried not to show his nervousness in joking about a night, unbeknownst to Ginny's father, that had ultimately ended in taking her virginity.

"So, how'd it go?" Sirius asked, at this question, everyone began serving themselves dinner, but looked at Harry for his answer.

He cleared his throat, "Er, good." All he thought about that night was, in fact, what took place during the night hours.

"That's it? 'Good'?" James inquired.

"What he means is," Ginny broke in, "it was the best night of his life," she had meant this as a sarcastic comment, but it was literal in their case. Harry's hand swatted at her thigh, he obviously thought she was going to tell the whole table that she and Harry had shagged. Yeah. Right. She hid her smile and went on, "It was basically what Mr. Potter did. We had dinner, but it was really beautiful because he had spent _weeks_-"

"Months," Harry clarified.

Ginny looked over at him in surprise, "Seriously?" He nodded, "Wow, well he spent _months_ cleaning up the place, and then he had to arrange the surprise, which didn't turn out to be a surprise after all because I'm stupid, and-"

"Why wasn't it a surprise?" Sam questioned.

Ginny rolled her eyes, more at herself than anyone else, "It was just a misunderstanding between us, and then Harry ended up having to tell me…"

"It wasn't pretty," Hermione agreed.

"What happened after the dinner?" George asked in a fake interested voice. He was trying to hurry along with the conversation, he, along with Bill, Ron, Charlie, and Fred, obviously didn't think it was as interesting as everyone else did.

Ginny looked like a dear in the headlights for this question, because in hearing this from her brother, she had panicked and presumed he already knew what had indeed happened. Harry saw her tense, and quickly stepped in, "Well, we just talked for awhile, then walked back to the castle," when everyone stared at him at the anticlimactic ending, he pressed on, "It was snowing. Very romantic." He looked away uncomfortably. And he could tell Ginny was disappointed in his ability to lie.

"It's so cute and simple!" Sam mused.

Ginny smiled, "Now, that we're on the subject of dates," she changed the subject quickly, asking Sirius and Sam, "What was your first date like?"

The couple looked at each other, with grins equally as remembering.

"Well," she began, "It wasn't a date, per say, but this one night my friends _begged_ me to go out with them because I was so stressed with work. I obviously didn't want to, since I had so much work to do, but I decided to go just so they wouldn't bother me anymore. So, we went to a bar over in Hogsmeade, and we all hung out there for a while. Throughout the night I kept making eye contact with yours truly over here," she pointed to Sirius, "But when I finally worked up the courage to go over there, I looked over at where he had been sitting, and he wasn't there!"

"Aw, Sirius!" Bill exclaimed jokingly, as if Sirius had made a huge mistake.

"_But_," She went on, smiling, "I was told by the bartender that a man bought me a drink, and he handed me one. I'm obviously not stupid, and didn't drink it, so I asked him who the man was. He pointed over to Sirius sitting at the bar, and so I walked over to him, and there we go!"

"You just walked over, huh?" Sirius inquired jokingly to her. He looked at the rest of them at the table, "She made me buy her another drink, just to be safe. And _there_ we go."

Everyone laughed, and Lily said, "Well, at least you didn't trick her into it." She looked over at her husband jokingly.

"Yeah, for once, our relationship was mutual from both ends," Sirius said.

Ron cleared his throat, "How old are you, anyway?" He asked Sam.

She opened her mouth to answer, but Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ginny all exclaimed, "Ron!" All the guys and Sam just laughed.

He seemed to have only heard Hermione, and looked straight at her, saying in an annoyed tone, "What?"

"That's a little rude don't you think?" She asked him, her voice tight.

Sam smiled, "It's okay, Herm-"

"It's just a question. I'm not saying she's old, I actually think she's a bit young for him," He said, trying to be reasonable.

"Haven't you learned anything over the years? You don't ask a girl how old she is," Hermione chastised.

"No, really it's fine-" Sam tried to speak between them.

Ron waved his hand toward her, as if that justified everything.

"No, it's not!" Hermione said, her voice rising, "You never think before you speak!"

He rolled his eyes exasperatedly, and groaned, "You always find a way to turn things into 'Ron is a Horrible Person' party, don't you?"

"Ron that's just ridiculous," Hermione said, picking up her fork nonchalantly.

"And now I'm stupid!" He yelled.

"There's no reason to shout, Ron," Hermione said quietly, staring at the salt shaker across from her on the table.

He stood up, shaking the table slightly, "I'm sick of you making me feel horrible, and then I apologize a billion times, but you don't forgive me! You don't see that I didn't mean to hurt you." It was obvious that this argument was no longer about Sam's age.

"Ron, sit d-" Mrs. Weasley began.

Hermione looked up at him calmly, "Maybe I need time to think! If you would just give me some space than I-"

"Well, why are you still here then?!" Ron demanded from his standing position.

Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face for just a split second, but then her expression turned to stone, "Maybe it's because Harry and Ginny are my best friends. And unlike you, I _like _tohang out with them, and _they _don't insult me and act like two year olds," he scoffed, and she stood up as well, and picked up her dirty dishes, before saying, "Besides, you're not my boyfriend anymore so you shouldn't care."

Ron's whisper of a voice broke as he questioned, "What?" That had apparently been the first time he had heard that.

She paused, then cleared her throat, "That's right," she turned to Mrs. Weasley, "I'm so sorry I ruined your dinner. I hope you all have a great night. I think I'll go and pack." Her voice wavered on the last word, and everyone was too stunned to say anything, so they merely watched as Hermione calmly left the kitchen.

"Ron, I-" Harry broke the long moment of silence, but stopped when Ron's eyes shut in quiet disbelief.

Mrs. Weasley was astonished, and she quickly got up from the table, "Listen, Ronnie, we'll bring out the desserts. You can have as much as you w-"

Ron looked over at her, as if that was the most absurd thing he had ever heard, "I don't- just- no," He stepped sideways so he could get away from the table, "No," he repeated and walked out of the front door.

"Wow," Bill muttered.

"Well," Sirius began, turning his head toward Sam, "I told you these dinners are always eventful." No one laughed at his joke, but Sirius hadn't intended on it.

"I'm sorry," Sam muttered, wringing her hands in her lap.

"It's not your fault, honey," Sirius put his hand on hers, "It was bound to happen. They've been dancing around this problem for awhile." There was so much tension that no one made fun of Sirius for calling her 'honey.'

Harry slid his chair back, "I'll just…" he tried to say, as he pointed to where Ron had left, jacketless. He followed his friend outside without another word, grabbing their coats on the way.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, as he walked over to where Ron was standing out in the huge Weasley yard, hands shoved in his pockets. "Here's your jacket," Harry held it out for him, but he didn't take it. There was a pause, where Ron just kept staring angrily out at the trees, and Harry played with his jacket, "Listen, she'll come to her senses, mate. She didn't really mean it…"

Ron shook his head, "No. She's _never_ broken up with me before."

"Exactly! She doesn't know-"

"No!" Ron nearly yelled, turning his head to Harry, "You don't get it. Hermione doesn't do things on a whim. She thinks things through. She wouldn't just break up with me because it felt right at that moment. She's _been _thinking about it."

Harry sighed, "You don't know that."

"_Yes_, I do," Ron said, rubbing his forehead.

"If you just talk to her, she'll get it. Tell her to stay," he suggested.

"She won't listen," Ron whispered.

"God damn it, Ron! You can't just sit there and wallow in your pain! That won't help a damn thing!" Harry said loudly.

"Yeah?!" Ron yelled back, "Well, I'm not like you, Harry! Girls don't just melt at the sight of me! I'm not Mr. Perfect. I'm not Harry fucking Potter."

"Girls don't-" Harry began quietly.

"_Yes,_ they do, Harry. You don't even have to say anything and they'll forgive you. Then you'll shag them. In whatever order suits you at the time," he mumbled the last part.

"What are you jealous?" Harry said looking him up and down.

"Yeah, maybe I am," Ron said looking at his friend with a disgusted look, "Maybe I wish that girls worshiped the ground I walk on."

"_She_ does!" Harry shouted, "How do you not see that?! Hermione _loves_ you, Ron! And you're hurting her with every minute you're not up there trying to get back together with her!"

"If she did, she wouldn't have broken up with me," Ron said, losing some of his steam.

"I don't think she realizes how much you care about her. Have you ever _really_ told her?" Harry asked.

Ron was beginning to look uncomfortable, "I tell her I love her all the time…"

"Have you told her _why_?" Harry pressed on. Ron shrugged, and Harry tossed him his jacket, "Well, there you go."

Ron's mouth opened and closed, obviously trying to make up another excuse. There was a long pause where neither of them spoke.

Harry sighed, and put an arm around Ron's shoulder and began walking, "There's no way you're not taking my advice. That was some of the best shit that's ever come out of this mouth."

Ron laughed, "Yeah, I would have cried but… well, I'm not you." He turned his smirking face to look at Harry who couldn't help but smile. Ron never let go of the fact that Harry had cried over Ginny.

"I saw a few tears," Harry joked.

"Ha. Right," Ron said, his voice lowering for the next part, "I'm _all_ man."

He shoved him lightly on the shoulder, "Whatever you say." They reached the porch, but before Harry opened the door, he said, in a teasing tone, but truly meaning it none-the-less, "Go up there and sweep her off her feet." Ron suddenly looked nervous, but Harry pushed him through the door, through the kitchen, and to the stairway.

"I'm going, I'm going," Ron said impatiently, shoving off Harry's hand.

xxxxx

"You can still make it better, Hermione. You guys always fight," Ginny reassured her friend, who was crying into her pillow on her bed. Ginny stroked her hair to soothe her.

"We've never broken up before," She said miserably, "I can't believe I just did that. Totally on a whim. I should have thought it through…"

"Just because you break up doesn't mean you can't get back together!" Ginny reasoned, "And plus, you were the one who broke up with him," there was a small groan that came out of Hermione at that part, "so it's not like he doesn't love you anymore."

There was a soft knock at the door, and then the door clicked open, "'Mione?" Ginny couldn't help but smile at her brother's concerned face.

"Go away," Hermione muttered into her pillow.

Ron looked down, and started to take a step backwards, but then took a deep breath, "No. I want to talk to you."

Hermione slowly sat up, wiping her eyes and shrugged. Ginny took this as her invitation to leave. She quietly closed the door and leaned back on it with an exhausted sigh. She knew they would work it out somehow, but was glad Ron was trying not to be stubborn. She couldn't hear any yelling or insults, only soft murmurs. She took this as a good sign, and a cue for her to leave.

As she reached the top of the stairs Harry was just climbing up them. "Did you see Ron up here?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's talking to Hermione," she said.

He sighed, "Good."

"What'd you do to him outside?" She inquired, obviously wondering what gave Ron the idea to actually talk to her instead of ignore her.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I just told him that he can't sit around and think that it'll work out. He needs to act on it and tell her how he feels. So I'm hoping that's what he's doing now."

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, I didn't hear any yelling, so that was good."

Harry jokingly said, shrugging, "Yeah, I inspired him," while sitting down on the top step. He looked up at Ginny, who was laughing, reaching for her hand. She plopped down onto his lap sideways and his arms wrapped around her waist securely. Harry yawned, then said, "Inspiring people is tiring," and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Try being me," she said with a dramatic hair flip.

"Damn," he said, kissing her cheek, "I can never win."

"Well, you do have me," she turned her body a bit so she could drape her arms over his shoulders.

"True," he said nodding.

"Sorry to interrupt this little gathering, but it's time for dessert," George said from the bottom of the stairs, rapping his knuckles on the wall. Ginny sighed, and sat up off of Harry and onto the top step.

"_Ew_," Fred chimed mockingly as he climbed the stairs, "Cooties."

Ginny rolled her eyes, and looked up at him as he passed the couple, "Where are you going?"

"Getting Ronniekins and his love. Mum wants them to come down," he said over his shoulder, "Unless they're still fighting, of course." He went over to Hermione's door and opened his mouth to, most likely, embarrass the couple, but stopped. He leaned in closer, listening.

His eyebrows raised, and he looked over at George, Harry and Ginny standing at the stairs. He walked back over to them, "Nope, they've _definitely_ made up." They all got what he was insinuating.

"Oh, God," Ginny said in disgust.

"You're kidding!" Harry managed to get out in the same tone.

George only laughed along with Fred.

The four of them made their way downstairs, and Fred called while they descended, "Mum, I don't think they'll be joining us!"

"Oh, poor Ronnie," Mrs. Weasley said sadly.

George snorted, "Ah, yes. Poor, poor Ronnie." Harry and Ginny couldn't help but laugh along with Fred at George's joke, no matter how disturbing the matter was.

"This situation is no laughing matter," Mrs. Weasley said sternly, but that only made them laugh harder.

xxxxx

Ok, I hope you enjoy this long long chapter (seriously I think it's the longest I've done so far!) It took me forever to finish this, so I hope you like it! Please review!!

Mads


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said, walking into the kitchen sleepily.

Ginny smiled up at her friend from her spot at the breakfast table, "You and Ron okay?"

Hermione grinned, "Yeah, we worked it out."

Ginny suppressed the humored snort that had been about to come out, "That's good…" The couple hadn't come back down the night before, but Ron's parents hadn't put it together that the fighting was no longer occurring. They had made up, and very quickly.

"Yeah," Hermione said, fixing her cereal over by the counter, "We both said how sorry we were, and then he just started telling me how much he loves me and stuff," she sighed, walking to the table blissfully, "It was so cute."

"See? What'd I tell you?" Ginny asked hypothetically, looking happy for her friend.

Hermione laughed, "Yeah…" They ate in silence for a moment before she spoke again, "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley today? To go shopping or something?"

"Yes!" Ginny said, her mouth full of cereal.

"Cool. I was thinking we could go shopping just the two of us, and then meet up with the boys for lunch?" Hermione asked.

It was obvious to Ginny she had already planned it out perfectly, so she didn't dare change anything, not that she wanted to, "Sounds good!" She picked up her empty bowl, and stood up, "Want me to go ask Harry?"

Hermione nodded, and Ginny put on her coat just as Ron came down the stairs, surprisingly early, "Dude," he complained groggily, "I think there's a bird's nest right outside my window. Woke m-" He stopped, and seemed to melt as he noticed his girlfriend and quickly sat down next to her, and sighed while saying, "Hey, 'Mione." Ginny had to keep in the "aw" that almost slipped out at her brother's quiet words.

Hermione completely lost it at his last two words, dropping her spoon into the bowl, "Hi," she said in the same tone. As they began to kiss, Ginny suddenly didn't find it as cute. She stepped outside into the ice cold air, rushing over to the Potter's house for warmth. She knocked, and walked inside.

"Hi, Ginny!" Sam said cheerfully, alone in the kitchen. _My God,_ Ginny thought. Sam looked beautiful even with a bed head and pajamas.

"Hey," Ginny replied. She bit her lip, trying to think whether Sam was cool enough to let her go up to Harry's room. She took her chances, asking slowly, "Would you tell if I went up to Harry's room for a second?"

Sam smiled, shaking her head, "I won't tell," Ginny thanked her and hurried to the stairs, but Sam called to her as she was climbing the stairs two by two, "But only for a second!"

"Thank you!" Ginny said back as she reached the top step. She pushed open his door, peeking around, and saw, unsurprisingly, Harry sleeping on his bed. She rolled her eyes at his bare chest and sat next to his peaceful form. She ran a hand through his raven black hair, loving when it was unruly. He breathed in deeply, smiled, and, without opening his eyes, he put his hand on hers, which was still captured in his hair.

He rubbed her hand, "G'morning," his eyes still closed.

"Aren't you a little worried that this could be your dad or something?" She asked amusedly. One eye cracked open at that, but shut quickly at the bright sun coming through the window.

"You have a very distinct smell," he said groggily.

She smirked, "I hope that's a good thing."

"Mmm," is all he said in reply, playing with her hand once more.

"You're going to have to open your eyes sometime, Potter…" She placed a hand on his stomach, trailing it around his chest.

He scowled, and raised his hand blindly, searching for her waist. When he found it, he tugged on her shirt lightly, trying to get her to lie next to him, "We could always just lay here… for… awhile…" His voice had begun to trail off, and she stopped her movements on his chest, swatting at it instead.

"I only have a second before Sam tells on me, you know," she raised her eyebrows, and luckily his eyes opened, though reluctantly. He sat up, squinting at the light. "Ok, so," she began, pushing him away as he attempted at a kiss. She laughed at his disappointed face, but went on, "Hermione wants to go shopping," his eyebrows raised, and she squinted her eyes at him, "_with me. _But she wanted to meet you and Ron for lunch. Sound good?"

He lied back down, "Sure." She shook her head, and stood up, but his hand, still holding hers, kept her by the bed, "You're not staying?"

She smiled, and pointed over her shoulder, "Parents."

He sighed, and let her hand slide out of his. She walked out the door before hearing a creek from Harry's bed springs, as he jumped up, running over to her in his bare feet and boxers. He got in front of her, placing his lips on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her back as it bent backwards slightly.

"Yeah…" They heard a voice say from the stairs, "Second's almost up…" They broke apart to see Sam, looking regretful about having to be the parental figure in this situation.

"Sorry," Harry said, slipping his hands off of Ginny, saying in an obviously too cheerful voice for Harry at this time in the morning, "Just saying good morning!" He smiled.

"Uh huh," Sam said good naturedly, and started down the stairs. She waved to Ginny, for her to follow.

"See you later, shnookums," Ginny pinched his cheeks jokingly, before she seemed to bounce toward the stairs.

"Later, boo," Harry retorted.

xxxxx

"Oh, you want to look at dresses?!" Hermione asked giddily. Ginny grinned, loving the idea of trying on dresses for no reason at all. She followed Hermione into the dress shop they had come across in Diagon Alley.

Hermione and Ginny's fingers trailed along some of the dresses as they passed them.

"Good morning!" They young woman said cheerfully from the desk at the front of the store, "Can I help you with anything?"

Hermione smiled sweetly, "No, thanks, we're just looking…"

The lady returned the same smile, "That's what they all say," she joked. Ginny laughed. "If you need anything, I'm right here."

They thanked her, and started sorting through the racks. For a few minutes they held up dresses way too glamorous for anything they would need to go to, and also some that they just would never wear under any circumstances. Ginny put away a dress, still laughing with her friend at how the huge green flower on the midsection of the pink dress had been at least the size of Hermione's hair. She moved the hanger to look at the next dress, and her breath caught in her throat.

Hermione looked up from her inspection of a light blue dress to see Ginny staring at an absolutely beautiful red gown, her mouth slightly agape. Hermione poked her lightly in the shoulder, "You have to try it on!"

"Oh," Ginny breathed, breaking out of her trance, "I couldn't…"

"What do you have to lose?" Hermione asked. "Look," she removed the dress from the rack, holding it up to Ginny, "It really works well with your hair. And brings out your eyes."

Ginny bit her lip, trying to control an uncontrollable smile, and didn't need to be told twice, "Ok!" They hurried over to the dressing room and Hermione waited until she heard Ginny squeal. She opened the door, and Hermione's hand immediately went to her mouth as she saw her best friend.

The fiery red dress had straps that were slightly off the shoulder, and tapered down into a wide V-neck that was modest, but still showed a little. It was tight around her waist, but tapered out from her waist, letting a small train trail behind her as she spun around to look at the back.

"That," Hermione paused, looking her up and down, "Is gorgeous."

Ginny sighed, tilting her head as she looked at herself in the mirror, "I wish I had something to wear it to…" She saw Hermione expression flicker from excited to unreadable in the mirror for just a second.

"Yeah…" Hermione's eyes looked down to the floor, and Ginny sighed again, closing the door to the dressing room to change again. Hermione quietly went over to the sales lady, whispering, "Make sure that dress," she pointed over her shoulder to the dressing room, indicatings she was talking about Ginny's, "Is put under Hermione Granger…" She gave her all the information, and the sales lady promised to keep it a secret.

Ginny came out of the dressing room, the dress in tow, and regretfully walked over to the original rack. She hung it back up, and slowly let her hand run down the front of it, before turning to Hermione. She let out a breath, "Ok," Ginny looked at the clock on the wall, "Time to meet the guys?" Hermione nodded and they walked out of the shop, the bell tinkling as they left.

xxxxx

"No fucking way!" Ron punched Harry lightly on the shoulder in disbelief. They had been sitting on the bench talking ever sense their girlfriends left to go shopping. Harry's previous story about Sirius and Sam caused them both to be in stitches laughing, and Ron was completely dumbfounded, "That is _so weird. _I never would have thought…_"_

"Just find out you somehow have a girlfriend?" Ginny asked jokingly, coming into their conversation as she and Hermione walked up to them.

"Pretty much," Harry teased, punching his best mate in the same way Ron had a few moments ago. The two boys stood up and kissed their girlfriends on the cheek before the four began walking.

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Ginny asked, grasping Harry's hand in hers.

"Yep," Harry nodded, as they walked up to a pub, "Now, let's get our asses inside, because mine is about to freeze off…"

xxxxx

"We're done here then?" Harry asked, taking money from his pocket. Their lunch had been full of laughter and teasing, and they hadn't realized how late in the afternoon it was until Harry had accidentally looked at the clock a few minutes prior.

They all nodded, and Ron said, "Me and Hermione'll wait outside for you guys, okay?"

"Sure," Harry agreed, as they got up.

"Hermione and _I_," Hermione corrected her boyfriend as they walked away.

Ginny laughed at the two, "You would never have believed they broke up yesterday by the way they're looking at each other today…"

Harry said, "And to think, I'm the one who gave him the inspiration to set things right," He shrugged, mocking gallantry, "Their future children will have to thank me…"

Ginny snorted, and having just been about to take a drink, missed her mouth, spilling her butterbeer on her blouse. "Shit," she said under her breath, she began unbuttoning her shirt a few buttons down to get a better grasp on the spoiled shirt. She started swiping at the spot with a napkin. She looked up at Harry with a mock "come hither" look. He laughed, opening his mouth to joke with her.

A group of five guys walked passed, however, laughing immaturely and Harry heard one of them cough. A cough that sounded oddly like "Whore," which stopped his efforts in making a joke.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Harry asked coldly, and tilted his head toward them, as if he really hadn't heard it. Ginny looked up at him, having not heard the comment, and was confused. She looked at the boys standing in front of their table and back to Harry.

"Sorry, what?" The boy who 'coughed' inquired, they were all evidently having problems hearing that day.

Harry spoke slowly and clearly so that there wouldn't be anymore misunderstandings, "What did you just say."

"It's fine, Harry," Ginny said, in a tone that demanded for him to sit down.

"Oh," the boy feigned understanding, "I just called your girlfriend over here," he extended his head towards Ginny, and said the next two words slowly, leaning in towards Harry, "A whore."

Harry stood up quickly, shaking the table and knocking his chair onto the ground.

"Harry," Ginny said warningly. Another guy from the pack snorted, "Nice name."

Harry's eyes shifted over to the one who had just spoken. He took a deep breath, steadying his voice, and asked the first coughing boy, "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

The boy laughed, "Sean."

Harry nodded, "Okay, Sean," his eyes bored into him, "Apologize."

Sean rolled his eyes, shifting his weight, as if this happened on a daily basis, "Why should I? There's nothing wrong with the truth."

Harry stepped toward him threateningly, "Apologize, or I'll make it impossible for you to ever speak again."

Sean just smirked, "Oh, you don't want to do that. Someone's got to tell her she's a slut." With that, Harry grabbed his shoulder, better leverage that way, and punched him square in the nose. There were a chorus of "Oooh"'s that erupted from the other four, but none of them stood up for their friend, who was now bent over, his hand covering his face.

Harry shook his fist once, as if getting rid of the pain, and turned back to Ginny, "Let's go." He slammed a few bills on the table, and waited for Ginny to stand up, following her out. As they stepped out into the frigid air, Ron and Hermione were waiting right outside the door.

"Hey, guys, we-" Hermione began cheerfully, but her smile slowly slid off her face at Harry's angered face, "What happened?" She asked Ginny. All she could do was glare up at Harry, before Sean came crashing out of the door.

"Hey you!" Sean shouted, walking furiously up to Harry.

"Can't accept defeat?" Harry asked walking up to him in the same manner. Ron and Hermione stood there in confusion, wondering what this kid did to cause Harry to get into yet another fight.

"Oh my _God_!" Ginny yelled exasperatedly, and ran up to Sean, beating Harry to it, "You! Can go to Hell," she said, pushing his surprised form back a few inches. "I don't need my fucking boyfriend to defend me, and no one ever gets away with calling me a whore!" She pushed him back again, "You can either leave and go order off the children's menu like every other one of your friends in there, or I will make it so you will _never,_" she shoved him again for emphasis, "be able to insult a girl like that again!"

Sean had a tinge of fear on his face, but when he realized she was finished he scoffed, saying, "Whatever. I don't need this." He began walking away, toward the pub.

"See ya later, bud," Ginny spited. Before he opened the door, Sean flipped her off over his shoulder, and joined his cronies inside.

She turned toward her friends, and Harry looked proud, "Wow, Gin-"

To his surprise the same death glare she had given Sean was now put on him, "See that? I _don't_ need you to defend me," she began taking steps toward him, quickly, Harry's face fell, "Just because you have to prove how tough you are, doesn't mean that I get to just sit on the sidelines, proving that girls _are_ fragile little things." She shoved passed him, "I'm not going to conform to the stereotype just because you need to, Harry."

"They called you a whore, Ginny!" Harry reasoned, yelling to her, since she was now over twenty feet away, but she stopped in her tracks turning back around to him. Hermione's eyes went wide, and Ron looked furious at what Harry had just revealed.

"Yes, Harry. They called _me_ a whore. Not _you_." She turned around again, but stopped. She looked as if she was unsure if she should keep walking away, but her decision was obvious when she threw her hands down by her sides in frustration. Whipping around towards him, she started walking slowly back to him, "I don't want to fight over this again, but I'm not afraid to until you _really_ realize I don't need protecting!" They were now face to face, and Ginny looked up at him, speaking softly, "You've known me my whole life, Harry. You have to know I don't need you to always do that."

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "I know that, Ginny. But _you_ have to realize that for my whole life, that's what I've done. When people I love are insulted, I can't just sit around and let them win!" His hand dropped to his side, and Ginny held it in hers.

"Yes, but Harry, _you have to realize,_ that when I get insulted, I won't _let them_ think they've won," she smiled. Harry couldn't help but laugh, and rolled his eyes overdramatically, reluctant to admit she was right, "Okay, fine," he ruffled the hair at the top of her head, "I'll let you wear the pants when someone needs a good telling off."

She jokingly glared at him, and messed up his hair as well, and nodded, squeezing his hand, "Good." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, and when she pulled away, she said, with a sweet smile, "But, Harry dear, I _always_ wear the pants in this relationship."

xxxxx

Eeeek! Hope all of you liked it! I'm pretty proud of myself at how "quickly" I got this one out... I think you guys might appreciate that it's not a month since my last update :]

Please review, tell me your thoughts!!

Mads


	32. Chapter 32

Ginny sluggishly stepped down the stairs a few minutes after her mother yelled up to her to get up. She _supposed_ she should start packing, since they were leaving in only a few hours to go back to Hogwarts. In a way, she was sort of sad to be leaving the Burrow after a long and enjoyable Christmas vacation, but then again, she was sure she could get a lot more time alone with Harry once they were back. She smiled as she walked into the living room.

Right at her entrance, Ron and Hermione had quit their whispering and looked up at her guiltily. Their faces were a few inches apart, apparently having been very engaged in whatever they had been talking about.

"What?" Ron asked quickly.

Ginny knit her eyebrows together in confusion, and said slowly, suspiciously, "Nothing…" Hermione bit her lip, just like she always did when she was nervous. Or lying. Or both. "Er, what have you guys been up to the past few days… You've been very… sly…" It was true. Ever since their trip to Diagon Alley two days previous they had been especially secretive, always in corners whispering and hiding.

Ron forced a laugh, and looked at her with an uncomfortable look, "What are you talking about?"

She nodded her head slowly, raising an eyebrow, "Nothing. Nothing at all," she said as she walked out of the room with one last suspicious look in their direction.

"Eat some breakfast, then you can bring your bags down here so we can get set for the right, okay dear?" Mrs. Weasley addressed her daughter with her back turned as she walked into the kitchen. Ginny didn't answer, just began eating at the table.

"You _have _begun packing haven't you?" Her mother asked suspiciously while turning around to face her.

Ginny shrugged and picked up the Daily Prophet and began reading about the Harpies Quidditch team's recent win.

"Ginevra," Molly spoke slowly and sternly.

"No, mother, I haven't begun packing," she said with an eye roll still staring at the paper.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley, I'll help her," a voice sounded by the front door.

Mrs. Weasley jumped, the dish cloth held against her heart, "Oh, heavens, Harry. You scared me." Ginny looked up with a smile at the familiar voice.

Harry flashed his charming grin towards his girlfriend's mother, and laughed, "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled good naturedly, and waved him off, "That would be great, Harry, dear," Ginny looked at Harry in surprise. Her mother was letting him go up to her room? Ginny let out another eye roll when her mother went on, all too casually, "Why don't you get Ron and Hermione to help you?"

"Sure!" Harry said politely, covering up any disappointment that he might have had. Ginny quickly finished her breakfast, as Harry went to the doorway of the living room. "Whoa," she saw him stop, covering his eyes for a moment, obviously having seen some display of affection, "Hey, lovebirds! Want to help us do this great new activity? It's called packing!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Ginny distinctively heard Ron mumble irritably, "Not particularly."

But Hermione promptly came out of the room, straightening her shirt, "Ginny, you haven't packed?!" She sighed, and went straight up the stairs, not waiting for anyone.

Moments later, Ron slowly made his way into the kitchen crossly, "Yes, Ginny. Thank you _so much_ for being lazy."

"Yeah," Ginny scoffed, "This coming from the one who packed this morning. Before Hermione got a hold of you, that is." He rolled his eyes and followed the path of his girlfriend. She got up from the table, and made her way over to the stairs, waving for Harry to follow her.

Harry smirked, putting his hand on the small of her back, "It _is _a little sad, Gin. Even _I've_ packed."

She shoved him lightly as she hurried up the stairs, "Yes, well I've been doing more important things."

"Oh?" He asked provocatively.

"Yes," she smiled sarcastically, looking back at him dully, showing it wasn't nearly as exciting as he had made it out to be, "Sleeping."

"Sexy," he joked as they walked into her room. Ron was sitting on Ginny's desk, watching Hermione opening bags ready to be filled.

"Nice, Ron," Harry stated. He saw Hermione taking a stack of shirts from Ginny's dresser. "You know, Hermione," he said, taking out his wand, "_This _is much easier." With a flick of his wand, and a one word spell, all of Ginny's Hogwarts things were neatly placed in the now closed bags.

Hermione glared at Harry, and put her hands on her hips exasperatedly, "How many times do I have to tell you?! You're _sixteen_, Harry. Underage. Just because you feel superior to the rest of us, doesn't mean you _actually are._"

Ginny stifled a laugh behind her hand, and Harry shrugged, "Yeah, well, it gets the job done quicker. And it's painless."

Ron snorted, "Is that what you do in bed, too, then?" He leaned back to lean on the wall lazily, laughing softly at his joke.

The other three turned to Ron, and Ginny was the one to speak first, "You _do _realize I'm your sister, and _I_ would be the one in his bed, right?"

Ron cocked an eyebrow, "What- oh," his face scrunched in disgust, "Ew."

"Did that even make sense?" Harry asked Ron, who squinted his eyes at the question, thinking.

He answered, "I suppose, if you-"

Hermione shook her head, and looked back at the bags, her business like tone interrupting her boyfriend, "Okay, since Harry is lazy, he can take them downstairs. You too, Ron," she added as Harry began to lift his wand, "_without_ magic."

Ron moaned, as if his mother had just ordered him to do it, but slid off the desk without protest, and he and Harry reluctantly grabbed the bags.

Not turning around, Harry spoke, as he walked out of the room, "Liking the view, Gin?" He pretended to curtsy and causing them all to laugh. She did in fact like the view, but wasn't about to boost his ego even more by saying so.

"Just keep walking, Harry," she said smiling, "You do know this is the reason I keep you around, right?" She inquired jokingly.

"I'm appalled, Ginny!" Harry mocked being offended, "I at least keep you around for a laugh every once and awhile."

"Oh, really?" She inquired slyly, "Only for a laugh?" Harry gave her a suggestive sideways glance, before nudging her shoulder playfully with his.

"Enough with the dirty talk," Ron said disgustedly, beating them to the stairs.

Hermione laughed, "Oh, so you're the innocent one now?"

Harry and Ginny exchanged amused glances before heading down the stairs after them.

xxxxx

They made it safely to Hogwarts, with only a few run-ins with jealous girls, and Malfoy on the train. Even the first years already got into the routine of returning to Hogwarts. The excitement level quickly decreased after everyone had discussed their breaks, and not soon after dinner, many students were already up in their respective common rooms relaxing. Harry and Ginny, however, were no where to be seen in the Gryffindor's.

"You don't suppose we could just lock everyone out and stay in here all night, do you?" Harry mused from his spot at the end of the bed, as he slid on his shirt.

She laughed at him as she walked around only in her pants and bra, searching for her own shirt, "I'm pretty sure they would have a problem with having to sleep on the couch all night." She sighed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she looked under the bed.

"Looking for this?" Harry asked, one eyebrow raised, and a smirk plastered across his face. Her shirt was dangling on one of his fingers, as he playfully swung it in front of him. She smiled in response as she stood up and reached for it. "Oh, you want it?" He inquired innocently, lifting it above his head outside of her reach, "I think I like your outfit now, though…"

"Harry!" She complained, and jumped, trying to reach her shirt.

"Especially when you do that," he said, looking her up and down quickly.

"Shove off!" She said, trying to sound stern, but a smile was tugging at her lips.

"You know," He began conversationally, switching the shirt from his left hand to his right casually, "I really should do this more often. The view is quite-"

"Harry James Potter. I hate you," she growled, still attempting to get her garment.

"You shouldn't lie, Gin," he smirked.

"Ha. Ha."

He smiled. He knew she didn't mean what she was saying, so it just made it all the more hilarious.

She crossed her arms at his smug face, and glared up at him, tapping her foot impatiently, "I can stay here all day, you know."

"I would think you'd get a bit cold," he retorted.

Her face broke into a grin at his words, and she shook her head, saying under her breath, "Git." He had the same look on his face as he watched her take a step closer to him. His cocky smile seemed to falter, but he quickly recovered.

"Don't think you can seduce me into backing down, Weasley," he spoke quietly, as if not believing his own words, his gaze never leaving her.

"I'm thinking of taking your shirt for hostage now, though, Potter," she murmured seductively, tugging at his hem. She leaned up to kiss him, slowly allowing her tongue to graze his lip. He graciously allowed her to have access into his mouth, and he let his arm, still holding the shirt, wrap around her shoulder. His hands moved to remove her bra when hers moved to help his efforts. Instead of unclasping what would certainly be the end to his concentration, the shirt in his hands was suddenly ripped out of his grasp.

"Ha!" She sounded loudly as she pulled away from his lips.

"You little…" He muttered, a smile forming as she stepped away from him. When she put on the shirt smugly, he growled huskily, "Oh, no you don't. Not until I'm finished with you." She shrieked with laughter as his arms wrapped around her form, carrying her over to the bed, and placing her on it. He hovered above her, his hand teasingly lifting up the hem of her shirt. He grinned looking down at her, and she continued to laugh.

"You are so gullible," she remarked as she smiled up at him, "Oh wait, no. Just horny."

"And you…" He looked away, trying to think of a clever retort. Her eyebrow rose amusedly when he looked back at her, and shrugged, "Look good without a shirt," he said this sentence in a rush, as he began to take off her shirt

"Har_ry_," she said, exaggerating the syllables in his name.

"Gin_ny_," he mocked in the same tone, and slowly met her lips with his.

"Har_ry_," They both turned their heads at the teasing sound coming from the doorway. They saw Seamus leaning against the doorframe, a joking pout on his lips. Dean was standing next to his friend awkwardly.

"Seam_us_," Ginny laughed as she came out from under Harry.

"You ruin all the fun, mate," Harry said to him, as he rolled off Ginny.

"Just saving you from Ron's wrath," Seamus pretended to check his nonexistent watch, "Who should be arriving in three… two-"

"Shit," Harry murmured, as he rolled right off his bed with a thump. Ginny quickly stood up and grabbed a book off a nearby night stand.

"…one."

"Bloody hell," Ron said as he entered, wide eyed with amazement, "So me and Hermione were on our "prefect duty" and-"

"Weasley! Don't want to hear it!" Harry exclaimed from under the bed, addressing his best mate.

"Hermione and _I_, Ron," Ginny corrected with a smirk

"Ginny!" Ron squeaked, "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, waving the book to show her brother, "Just grabbing a book."

"Well, get out," Ron said in annoyance, "This _is _a boy's room, just in case you got confused."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her big brother and brushed past him, "Love you, too, Ronald."

Ron stopped her before she could brush passed him, "Why do you need _that_ book?" Ginny looked down to see the title of it; _"Fantastic _Women _and Where to Find Them."_

She laughed and looked up at Ron's confused face, "Well, first of all, that's the wrong book," she tossed it to Dean who was standing nearest to where she had found it, "and second of all, why do _you_ have it? You already have a fantastic woman, Ron."

Ron rolled his eyes at his little sister, "I know that, Ginny. Besides, it's not even mine."

Ginny looked jokingly at Harry with a smirk, but he held up his hands in surrender, "I, too, have a fantastic woman."

Seamus snickered from his spot near his bed, "I don't need a book to tell me where to meet women."

"Yeah, you just look for Lavender," Harry remarked, before being hit in the face with Seamus' pillow.

They all looked over at Dean with raised eyebrows, "It's not me!" He exclaimed defensively, his first words since his arrival, and tossed the book onto the bed next to him as if it were on fire, "Neville sleeps here, too, you know."

Harry snorted, "Watch out boys. Neville's going to be stealing our witches."

"Hey, he's very nice. I'm sure he'll find a _fantastic_ woman someday…" Ginny defended him.

"Yeah," Seamus added, "Probably in a library."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed defensively, "There's nothing wrong with finding them in the library!"

Ginny smiled up at him, "I guess that's my cue to go and tell Hermione you said that," she pinched Ron's cheek mockingly, and said as she stepped out, "Goodnight, all!"

"But, Gin you didn't give Harry his goodbye kissy kissy!" Ginny heard Seamus say from inside the room, but the laughter that sounded didn't cover up Harry's, "Go to hell, Seamus." She laughed and trotted down the stairs with a smile.

xxxxx

Umm... I'm not even going to go look at how long it's been, so... Yeah, I'm sorry.

BUT I do hope you see that there is a bit of a plot thickening. Did I just say PLOT? In one of MY stories?? This is pure craziness!

I'm glad to see lovesreading2 is alive... haha. She kind of inspired me to finish this chapter because it's kind of been floating on my computer for ages.

Ok, sooo, please review! Any ideas on what's going on with this so called "plot" here? I wouldn't be surprised if you're too shocked that I actually have a scheme for this story to even be able to think. But do the best you can with reviews!!! lol

Love you guys soooo much!

-MadMad


	33. Chapter 33

It was nearly the end of her sixth year, and Ginny was crammed with studying for exams and stressed with the final match against Slytherin. She stayed up late nearly every night mulling over Quidditch and the exams she had every day. That was why Ginny walked into the Great Hall for breakfast sluggishly, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and not even bothering to have changed out of her pajamas. Even in her comatose state, she still noticed the whispering that instantly washed over the tables. She figured it was just her atrocious appearance and made her way to the Gryffindor table. But even from across the hall, she saw McGonagall smiling at her, and then shaking her head happily. What had she drunk this early?

She shook it off and sat down next to Harry. He looked up at her and smiled, "'Morning," he combed through her hair and kissed her cheek.

She grinned and was just about to ask how he had slept, when he said abruptly into his cereal, "We have practice tonight… we're meeting in the Great Hall because I want to go over some tactics… and… things…" he trailed off.

"…ok…" She said confusedly, looking at him as if he should explain why he said that in such a tone.

Instead he just cleared his throat and gulped down the rest of his cereal, patting her on the back before he hurried out of the Great Hall.

She turned to see him leave and muttered, "Bye?"

"Did you hear about Quidditch practice?" Ginny turned to see Hermione buttering her toast across from her.

Ginny stared at her, "What?"

"…what?" Hermione asked innocently, as if it was completely normal for her to know the time of Quidditch practice, or even to say the word Quidditch without complaining about it.

Ginny just looked around, wondering if she was dreaming. This was one of the oddest mornings ever.

As she finished her breakfast wearily, Seamus didn't have one snide remark to make about her appearance, and even Ron kept his mouth shut.

Ginny made her way back to the dorm and every girl she passed said, "hi," to her and excitedly packed together in whispers.

By the end of the day, after having to go through class after class of this, Ginny was in a pretty bad mood. No one would tell her what was going on or at least what was making them in such a good one.

She hadn't seen Harry all day, and everyone was acting really distant. It was nearly time for practice and for once Ginny was anything but excited. Normally she'd already be changed and ready to go, but today it seemed like a chore.

She dropped her Charms textbook onto the floor, and pushed herself onto her feet, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. Any other day, her room would be full of giggling and conversations, but it was completely silent due to the fact that her roommates were no where to be seen. This was one blessing of her off day. Even her Quidditch uniform fit weird… normally it fit perfectly, but today it just felt… different.

There were only younger students in the dormitory when she went downstairs and Ginny wasn't even fazed by this. There was literally no one in the hallways, and she thought that maybe she had gotten the time wrong. Harry had said to meet in the Great Hall right?

Finally her lonely trip was over but when the doors of the Great Hall opened for her, she knew there had been some mistake.

_xxxxx_

_Alriiiight… you have my permission to yell at me… I don't know how long it's been… but I'm sorry. And I know I say this every time but I really am sorry :( I know it's short too… but yeah. I have a limited amount of time in my life right now haha_

_I hope you like it! This is dedicated to LilyLuna21 because if she hadn't messaged me, I probably wouldn't have written this so soon._

_Again, I'm really sorry, but review and enjoy!_


	34. Chapter 34

Her jaw dropped at what was in front of her. The Great Hall had been transformed from an ordinary Dining Hall to something out of a fairytale. There were crystals floating above her head which twinkled like the stars. There was a crowd all dressed in beautiful dresses and dress robes and she wondered what these strange people were doing at Hogwarts. But when she looked closer, she noticed Ron and Hermione beaming at her, as well as her classmates of all ages.

_Why the bloody hell would Harry make me dress in Quidditch robes? The git…_

She looked down in embarrassment at her outfit, but no longer was she dressed in her maroon robes, but… a beautiful red dress. She could hardly believe it; it was the very same dress her and Hermione had admired in Diagon Alley. No wonder she had acted so oddly.

Ginny looked up in disbelief at Hermione, who coyly shrugged, as if she had never seen it before. She began to walk toward her, her dress flowing behind her, when the crowd parted.

She looked over to see Harry, his black hair the neatest she had ever seen it to be, and dressed more handsomely than ever. People began to mill about around them, but it seemed everyone had one eye on the couple.

He stepped toward her, his hands in his pockets nervously and his eyes avoiding hers. He took her hand and finally met her gaze, "You're blushing, Weasley."

"What… what is this?" Ginny asked, mesmerized, "I… why… what…"

He smiled, "I just wanted you to know, that I'm always yours. I'll do anything to be yours… forever," he reached into his pocket and she gasped.

"You're not serious, Harry," she asked him in disbelief.

His eyebrows knit together, "Why wouldn't I be? I'm in love with you, and I always will be…" He looked worried as he pulled a lily out of his pocket, "Wait… you're not… you love me, too, right?"

_A lily. Thank Merlin._ She sighed, "Of course, I do, Harry," beaming as he placed the flower in her hair that had magically transformed into a classic updo.

He stared at her for a moment, then smirked, "What, you didn't think I was going to propose to you tonight, did you?" He raised his eyebrows comically when her cheeks turned crimson, "I may be overdramatic sometimes, but I know when the time is right. You still have another year yet, Ms. Weasley."

She playfully shoved him and said, "Oh, shut it. If you were me, and I threw this cheesy dance all for you, _just _to tell you I love you, you would get pretty scared, too."

"_Cheesy dance?_" He gasped in fake shock, "I for one think this is the most romantic thing that anyone has ever done ever, and just for that, when I _do_ propose to you, Weasley, it'll be in Knockturn Alley."

She glared teasingly, "Yeah? Well, when you _do _propose, Potter, _I'll_ say no."

"Ha! Like anyone can resist this," he waved his hand over his body.

She smiled, "Oh, you'd be surprised."

She bent up to kiss him and he cheekily smirked and said, "See?"

"Git," she whispered, before pressing her lips against his. "You know," she said, running her hand through his perfectly quaffed hair, "I think I like your normal Potter hair better."

He sighed in relief, "Good. I was hoping you'd say that. This took hours!" He ruffled his hair until it was normal again. She smiled at the typical hairdo.

Music began to play softly and Harry held out his hand, "May I have this dance, Ginevra?" She raised her eyebrows, with a hand on her hip, and he gave in, "May I have this dance, _Ginny?_" She took his hand and they walked over to the dance floor.

"I never took you for a dancer…"

He put his other hand on her waist and they began to sway, "Well, Gin, you'll have to get used to my _mysterious_ side."

She snorted and placed her hand on his shoulder. She sighed and laid her head on his chest, his chin resting on her fiery hair. "I haven't told you yet how beautiful you look tonight, Gin."

She smiled against his jacket, "You haven't…"

"Although, I have to say, you looked very sexy in your Quidditch uniform…"

"I try."

They swayed together, enjoying being this close, before she asked, "How did you manage to keep this a secret?"

"My dashing smile… and also you being really thick."

She scoffed and faced him with her arms wrapped around his neck, his hands moving to her waist, "I'm surprised Malfoy didn't spoil it."

He cleared his throat and smirked, "Well, that's because… no one invited him."

Ginny burst out laughing, "So, he's up in his dormitory wondering where everyone is? Merlin, that's good," she cleared her throat, "I'm thirsty… I hope the houselves helped with this, they make the best punch…"

"I throw a pretty good one, too, Potter." Out of no where a fist came flying at Harry, who was knocked down in an instant.


	35. Chapter 35

Before there was anything to do but stare gawkily at the scene before them, Professor McGonagall came floating through the on-looking students. "Mr. Malfoy, I suspect you will follow me out of the door at once and straight to Professor Snape's office. There were reasons you were not invited," she spoke with such authority that no magic could have held Malfoy more still. "And _you, _Mr. Potter," who was still on the ground, "given your previous track record, I do not want you conversing with Draco in any manner, physical or otherwise, lest you would prefer to spend the rest of term with him in detention."

Malfoy threw a sneer at Harry, who jolted upward in a seated position, ready to fight, before being halted immediately with a mere glance from Professor McGonagall. "Follow me, Mr. Malfoy," he had no chance but to obey, and as the two left the hall, the surrounding students applauded.

Finally there was time to react to what had just happened.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny exclaimed as she bent down next to her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," he said, putting a finger to his temple and adjusting his jaw. She brushed her fingers across a welt that was forming on his forehead and he winced uncontrollably. "Slimy git," he whispered under his breath.

"I know," she smiled reassuringly. "I'm proud of you for not overreacting, Harry, I really am."

He sighed, "There wasn't much time to… plus I knew it would only make you angry."

She beamed, but before she could respond Hermione came rushing toward the couple, Ron close on her heels.

"Harry! What happened? We were getting punch when we heard McGonagall yelling."

"Blimey, Ginny can't be that strong…"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "No, Malfoy came in and punched him. He fell right to the ground."

Ron smirked at Harry who mumbled, "…caught me by surprise…"

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked in distress, "You have a nasty bruise already…"

"I'm ok! I've taken worse shots than that… Really, I'm fi- Hermione, OW, stop touching it!" Harry swatted her hand away and quickly stood up, which apparently was too much for him. He swayed on the spot and leaned heavily onto Ginny. "Whoa," Harry chuckled, "Ron why are you so dressed up? Got a hot date?"

Ron looked around confused, "Um… you put together this ball…"

Ginny looked at Hermione worriedly, "Alright, Harry, we're going to go sit down for a bit."

"'M fine, 'm fine," he gulped heavily and swayed again. Hermione pulled out her wand and moved a chair over beneath Harry, who gladly plopped down, "Whoa, how'd tha' ge' there…"

"Sounds like he's drunk," Ron said amused.

"He's not drunk," Hermione snapped at her boyfriend, "He has a concussion," she said as she bent down to examine his pupils.

"A what?" Ginny and Ron asked simultaneously.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing," brushing off the questions, "Now."

Ginny looked at Hermione with panic in her eyes, "Why? What's wrong?" Her question was answered as puke covered her feet. Ginny screamed and Ron gagged at the sight as Hermione instructed him to walk, or rather carry, his best friend to the hospital wing.

"I wanna go to bed…" Harry mumbled, his head swaying as they burst threw the crowd, of course, not before Hermione cleaned off Ginny's feet with a spell.

"Whatever we do, he can't fall asleep," Hermione instructed as they rushed as fast as they could drag Harry up what seemed like a billion flights of stairs to the Hospital wing.

"'M sorry I puked on you, Gin, honest, I just…" Harry trailed off and then began humming along to the Gryffindor fight song.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ginny asked in desperation all the while smacking Ron's shoulder for chuckling at Harry's confusion.

Before Hermione could come up with an answer, they burst threw the doors of the Hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey quickly at their side.

"Another fight, Potter?" She asked angrily, seeing his bruised face. Harry's response was now a hummed version of a Weird Sister's song.

"Is he drunk?" She questioned, aghast.

"No, I think it's a concussion," Hermione stated as they hurried him to a bed. Madame Pomfrey was now hard at work getting potions and spells ready to treat him.

Ginny smoothed the hair back from Harry's forehead, "You're going to be ok." He didn't seem to care, since he now was humming along to a song in his head. At one point, Ginny slapped him because he had begun to fall asleep.

A few minutes later he saw Ginny above him, and as he was in a bed, assumed he was about to get lucky. Ron swiftly flicked his arm, and when Hermione glared at him, he retorted, "What? He was falling asleep…"

He was administered at least three different potions and as the last spell was cast over him, he began to fall asleep. Ginny went to wake him up when Madame Pomfrey whispered quietly, "He needs to sleep now. He will be fine in the morning after a goodnight's rest." They all sighed in relief and Ginny clutched his hand. "It's past visiting hours, all of you off to bed!"

"But-"

Their protests were quickly silenced with one stern glare from the Healer and they exited swiftly out the door.

_Alrighty guys, I've heard your pleas and FINALLY I got to writing a new chapter... it's been over a year so I know you all hate me... I literally put it together in like half an hour but I hope you enjoy it because I REALLY missed writing this story! LOVE YOU GUYS for still reading this. :) Reviews would make my day please!_


End file.
